The Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Maka Albarn, a young woman destined to save an unknown city, is dragged into a tree's dark abyss and is trapped within a strange world; her mind caught in between dreams and reality. Will she wake up before it's too late? Or will she be stuck there 4ever?
1. Prologue

****

I'll be writing a sequal to "Repairing a Broken Soul" so while you wait, you guys can all read this! YAY!

So, this story actually has nothing to do with the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice"

**It is actually more of another one of those twisted up versions of "Alice in Wonderland"**

**Except it's not really all like the movie...and it's not much like the song either. (That is...if you've heard the song)**

**BUT! It has some of the same elements so just to be sure,**

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Full summary: A rich girl, adopted 'back' into her family, named Maka Albarn is invited to a large party at Sir. Ox Ford's manor. Despite the fact that he doesn't love her, he 'must' ask her for her hand, by order of both of their parents. Though, being bothered by a young blue haired boy throughout the party, Maka decides to leave after the proposal and follow him to an odd door where she finds a world she'd never imagined. Within the world named Death City, the legend of "The Alice of Human Sacrifice" is revealed to her, and all the people and creatures within think that she is this so called "Alice". What is Maka supposed to do as "The Alice"? Save Death City by wielding the almighty and legendary weapon "Soul Eater" and slaying the witch that crowned herself as Queen. And as the name says it, she must be sacrificed in the end. But that's ok...it's only a dream...right?_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Resting on her bed wasn't always boring for the eight year old Maka Albarn. She had her coloring books, and she had her record player on the nightstand. But that day Maka discovered something horrid, something she never thought would happen. Her coloring book was full - no pictures left to color – and her record was missing. Who could have taken it, she wondered. Each room in the orphanage had its own record player, and each kid in it had their own collection of records. Why would another kid steal her's?

'Or maybe someone just hid it from me.' Maka thought; sitting up. Her forest green eyes scanned the room and she hopped off the bed. 'What meanies' She then thought, walking over to her bedroom door. As soon as it was open children ran across her view and down the hall, yelling about something involving a game. Tag, Maka guessed. It was a simple game the kid's always played without her. She and a few others were always left out of most of the games. But she didn't really care. She had her books and her coloring books, music, and her own board games.

And there was that boy that always hung out in the piano room. All he did was sit in there all day and write on stuff. Sometimes, Maka would look in and see him hitting a few keys on the piano before sitting back down to write more. His name was still a mystery to her, but every once in awhile Maka would speak to him and bring him lunch whenever he didn't come to the dining room to eat. He was probably writing a song of some sort, she always told herself. And ever since they first spoke, she had always been wondering what kind of song it would be.

He had come when she was still in her first year at the orphanage. The children around her observed the shocking sight. He had come in a wheelchair – not because he wasn't able to walk. But because he was mentally unstable – or at least that's what Marie had told them. He wouldn't move or speak, and when he was given food, he'd eat it alone, slowly and quietly. About two years later, Maka rolled him around the orphanage like a tour guide; telling him about all the rooms, even if he wasn't listening and wouldn't acknowledge her back. And then, one day, she found the piano room and rolled him inside to take a look at the grand piano in the middle. That was when he spoke for the first time and his words were meant for her. _"Thank you."_ He had said to her. From that day forward, he was off the wheelchair and every once in awhile he'd speak to her. But all he day, he'd sit in the piano room and do what he liked to do. So in the end…It was_ 'her' _fault in the first place he was always in there.

"Maka, there you are."

Said sandy blond spun around and saw the blond woman who took care of them all. Her name was Marie. Ever since Maka was dropped off as a three-year-old, Marie had been taking care of her like a mother. "Maka, dear." Marie said as she knelt down next to the young girl wearing her favorite pink dress. "You're never going to guess who has come to see you!" She then said; a large smile on her face. Maka lifted a brow and tilted her head to the right a little in wonder. Marie giggled and grabbed the small girl's hands. "Maka, your father is here to get you."

"What?" Maka squeaked. It was her mother who had given her to the orphanage. She remembered her very exact words.

_-'Maka, your father and I are separated now, and I don't want him taking care of you.' She said as she dropped her off. 'I really want to take care of you myself, but I can't. You know your Mama loves you, but I simply can't take care of you now. Maybe one day, I'll come back for you but please don't hate me ok?' The young girl nodded to her mother before receiving a kiss on the forehead. 'I love you, dear. I always will.'-_

"But Mama said that she didn't want my Papa to take care of me."

"But he's here and he has a paper..." Marie said as she stood up straight. She and Maka began to walk down the hall. "The paper says that your mother, Kami Albarn, gave him permission to bring you back into the family." Maka lifted her brow once more as they both walked into a room together. Inside, a man with blood red hair sat on a chair; a smile on his face. "This is him, Maka."

Marie helped Maka up onto a chair and stepped out of the way so the two could get a perfect view of each other from across the table. "Hello Maka-Chan." Spirit Albarn greeted. Maka held up her hand and gave him a small wave in response. "Do you remember who I am?" He then asked; a hand up and pressed up against his chest. Maka nodded slowly. She knew who he was very well. "Who?"

"You're my Papa." Maka answered quietly. "Mama, put me in here because she didn't want you taking care of me." She then said to him; making one of his eyes twitch slightly. "She's a very busy business woman in England too, so she couldn't take care of me either. So that's also why I'm in here. But if Mama didn't hate you so much, then I'd probably be living with you already." Spirit's eye twitched again. "In fact, I don't think she didn't want you to take care of me just because she hated you, but because you were still just a child yourself and she couldn't trust you into taking care of me all by yourself, in fear that you'd probably kill me-"

"Why you little-" Spirit snapped but caught himself before he could stand up and grab the little girl by the pigtails. 'No...Hold on Spirit...' he thought in attempt of calming himself down. 'This is still your daughter...you can't go and do something like that...' The aqua eyed man smiled a little and folded his hands upon the desk. "M-Maka-Chan. Mama actually signed a paper last month, giving me complete custody of adopting you back into the family. You want to see it? It has her signature on it and everything."

Maka leaned in a little as a man nearby set a sheet of paper on the desk. He then made it easier for her to look at it. And just as he said, "Kami Albarn" was written in fancy cursive writing on the bottom of the paper. She looked up and raised a brow at her father. "Are you sure you didn't just steal one of Mama's signed papers and forge it?"

"That signature is one hundred percent true!"

"Sir, calm yourself." The man with grey hair standing beside him stated before taking the paper back into his hands. As ordered, Spirit sat back down in his seat and fixed his suit. "Maka, My name is Stein." The man then said to her with a small smile. "I've been working with your father for awhile now." He then said. "And I can tell you I was there when Kami signed the paper last month. I saw her sign it in person. Trust me Maka, I am not a liar."

"Yeah...OK, fine. I'll go home with you." Maka muttered after a moment of staring at the odd grey haired man. Who very noticeably had a screw through his head. Spirit smiled and shut his eyes to have a mental party as Maka hopped off the seat. "But first, I need to say goodbye to someone." She walked out the door to leave the adults to sign their papers and what not and she made her way down the hall.

The first large double doorway she saw was the one she was looking for. Her small hands reached up and took the handles and she pulled them down to open the one on the right. Inside was a decently sized room with a piano lifted up on a platform a foot higher than the floor. Near the piano and on the floor sat a young white haired boy just about her age. He was writing on a piece of paper with a pencil short from sharpening too much.

Maka smiled and stepped in quietly; careful not to disturb his peace too soon. His writing did stop though, and she almost regretted coming in. "Uh, hey..." She muttered as his crimson eyes looked up at her. "I just wanted to say bye." She knelt down in front of him as he sat up in a more comfortable position. She then saw that he had lifted a brow in wonder. "My Papa came and is adopting me back into the family, so...I won't see you everyday anymore." The young girl smiled and held out her right hand. "Goodbye."

"G-Goodbye..." The boy muttered; taking her hand to shake it. With a small smile, Maka nodded to him and stood back up, but his hand never left hers. She stopped to look at him and saw that he was still looking at her hand. "We...we'll see each other again right?" He then asked her. The young eight year old in front of him smiled a little bit before he continued. "I mean...you're like the only person who actually talks to me. You're really cool...I'll miss you-"

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll see each other again someday!" Maka chirped with a large smile. He let a small grin form and his hand finally slipped away from hers; entrusting her to keep her word. "Don't worry, I promise we will see each other again." With that said, Maka lifted her dress a little to give him a curtsy before turning around to run out. She stepped out of the door but skid to a halt. "Wait!" She spun back around to get his attention again. In all those years she lived there, she didn't get to know his name. "Hey, what was your name-"

"Maka-Chan, let's go~!" Spirit called from down the hall. Maka looked over her shoulder and bit her lip as he waved for her to come over her. With a quick sigh, she looked back over to the boy and saw that he was still writing. As the young girl ran off to meet up with her father, the boy finished his note and stood to look over with a small smile; thinking she was still behind the door.

"Soul."

But she was already gone.


	2. 10 Years Yonder

****

**Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .**

Anyway, i think i'm gunna start doing the responding thing to your reviews since a lot of people do it. I think it would be fair for you to hear my responses, yes? lol K then, on to the disclaimor thing...

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 2: 10 years yonder_

Maka stared at the seat in front of her in boredom with her forest green eyes. That morning, her father had reminded her that it was the day of Sir. Ox Ford's party at his manor. She didn't like Ox Ford. She had met him a year after coming back into the family. He always assumed that he was smarter than her and they both competed in school. They did things like, "Who can read faster?" and "I'll get a higher score on this test than you!". He really annoyed her but over the years she got used to him, and she didn't mind going to his events. They were usually fun. But she never went to one actually at his home before.

"Oh and you see that manor over there?" Spirit asked as he pointed out the window. Maka glanced over and saw them drive by a simple looking manor with a beautiful front yard and a fountain in the middle of a large courtyard. "That's the Nakatsukasa manor. I hear the first lady will be at the party!" He squealed in happiness and shook around as if excited. "Oh I can't wait to meet her!"

"Papa, she's about as old as me!" Maka snapped before looking at the seat again. Though she didn't really show it, she was impressed to see that the Nakatsukasa family lived so close to Ox Ford. She studied a little once and read that the first lady was at least as old as your average young woman. So she was sure that she was about the same age as her. "You old fart of a pervert…"

"Hey now, don't be mean Maka-Chan."

The girl only rolled her eyes as the car came to a stop in front of a different manor. Stein, who had been driving, stepped out and walked around to let her out as Spirit climbed out himself on the opposite side as her. "Thank you Stein." Maka said as said man shut the door after her dress slipped out. She didn't really like wearing big frilly dresses like the one she was wearing that day, but when it came to parties like this one, she kind of had to. She believed they were hard to walk in, and to prove her point, she nearly tripped and fell on the way to the back of the large home.

Her dress was elegant, yet not at the same time. She wore a light cream colored dress. It had delicate puffed sleeves, a sheer ruffled neckline and tiny black buttons down the front. The bottom part where the dress came loose after her hips, was a soft red plaid design before going back to the cream color after the knees. She wore white stockings and tights with it, and the petticoat was the same color as the dress itself. She even wore black and white faux leather boots along with the whole look. They didn't really help with her walking problem.

"Hello Miss. Albarn." A woman greeted with a proper curtsey. Maka greeted back by echoing her every move, before turning her attention to other people who wished to greet her. She said her Hello's and her How do you do's to about every single person who came into sight, until finally she saw _'him'_. Ox Ford was walking her way, looking as proper as possible; one hand in his suit pocket, and the other outstretched to shake Spirit's.

"Hello, Mr. Albarn."

"Hello, Ox Ford."

Maka looked to the side to ignore their idle chitchat and stared into a small crowd near a small table of food. She heard Ox Ford speak her name almost immediately, but she decided to make her staring an excuse for "not hearing him". A woman caught her attention in the small crowed. Or what looked like a woman. Once Maka got a better look she could tell that she was just a very mature looking girl her age. She had long black hair in a long pony tail and her eyes were a deep indigo. The girl smiled at her—completely taking her off guard—and disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh, Papa...I think I saw the Nakatsukasa Girl—"

"Where?"

"O-over there." Maka pointed to where she saw the other girl. Almost as soon as she did, her father had disappeared to look for her; making the young adult angry. "Papa, you pervert!" She yelled just loud enough so that the whole party wouldn't hear and stop to look at her. Ox Ford laughed from under his breath and shook his head before humming in thought. Maka glanced over to him while his fingers rubbed his chin. "What?"

"Strange..." He muttered. "I invited the Nakatsukasa family..." He trailed off and glanced over his shoulder. "But, they told me they couldn't make it."

"But I saw the heir to the riches." Maka said as he looked back over to her. "I just saw the youngest daughter, over there." She pointed over to where the girl had smiled at her and Ox looked. All he saw there, though, was Spirit snooping around for clues on where the young adult could have gone. As Ox kept looking, Maka glanced around the party; now very curious. "I wasn't seeing things...was I?"

"Maybe, she was able to come at last minute, Maka" Ox said before pushing up his glasses. "I'm sure you weren't seeing things. Now..." Trailing off, he held out his hand and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" Maka glared at him for a moment, but when her eyes caught sight of his parents and their piercing stares, her hand shot up and took his so they could go out to the middle and dance together.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Maka muttered as they both shifted across the dance floor to the soft classical music. "They seem to really hate me right now..." Her forest green eyes darted over to the two older Ford's and then back to the one she was with. "What did I do?" She then asked him; making sure not to step on his foot.

"It's not you, Maka." Ox Ford muttered as they spun around a slower dancing couple. "They just...They-uh-It's just me." He then said after a long moment's thought. Maka raised her brow and tilted her head slightly to the side. But returned to her original position to be spun by Ox's hand. "Don't worry about it though, ok." He smiled and let out one of his odd laughs that she also had gotten used to. The music ended and everyone bowed to their partners before a young woman just their age with pink hair approached them both. "Oh, Hello Kim. Would you like to dance too?"

"Hello." The girl known as Kim greeted back. She then shook her head. "Not now Ox, Jacqueline and I need to speak with Maka." The pink haired girl turned to Maka and in almost an instant, a woman with long brown hair appeared beside her. The both grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away over to the small table Maka had first spotted the Nakatsukasa girl—despite the fact Maka was whining for them to let go. "Maka." Kim snapped as they all stopped. "You do realize what this is right?"

"Huh?"

"Ox's parents are making him ask you for your hand."

"EH?"

"And I heard, your father brought you here because he agrees with this and thinks it's a good idea."

"WHAT?"

Kim's words were bad enough, but After Jacqueline's words, Maka felt as if she was going to melt where she stood. She felt a little shaky to the knees and leaned on the table with her right hand. Ok, she was alright with Ox, and she liked Ox and all, but Ox was... _'OX'_! She didn't like him like _'that'_ and she absolutely knew she would not marry him. She couldn't marry him! If she did, she wouldn't have time to do anything she wanted. 'Like see that boy from the orphanage again for instance...' She mentally groaned; regretting not going back to hear his name.

"Way to spoil the secret you two!"

All three girls turned their heads to Maka's right and saw a boy about their age with bright blue hair. His suit was very _'not'_ neat, and he had a piece of meat stuck on the side of his smiling face. Maka lifted a brow at the boy's indecency while he lifted a chicken leg at them. "I mean, it was supposed to be some kind of surprise right? Why in the world would you go and tell her, huh?" He yelled, making Kim and Jacqueline back away a little. The boy looked at Maka closely for a moment before shrugging. "Well, Evans would be much better anyway..." He looked at Maka again as he trailed off. "Say "NO!" and go to Evans quickly!"

"Ok hold on!" Maka yelped as she used her left hand to push the boy's face away from hers. "Who is this "Evans" person anyway?" She then asked as he took a huge bite of his chicken. She hadn't even noticed that Kim and Jacqueline were long gone by now. "And where in the world did you come from?" Her eye began to twitch as he stuffed food into his mouth like some kind of tree shredder. "You are way too...under dressed to be at this kind of party—"

"I was sent here!" The boy yelped; looking her way with blazing green eyes. He got up onto the table; gaining a lot of people's attention. "By Evans himself! He sent me here to find you!" He yelled as he threw a finger in her face. Completely in shock at the boy's behavior, Maka stared at his finger for a moment before angrily pushing it out of her face. "So come on!" With a loud booming yell, the boy jumped off of the table and grabbed her hand to lead her somewhere, but she jerked it away.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know who Mr. Evans is, but you can go ahead and tell him that I am not interested!"

"HEY! Don't walk away from the great me!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she made her way back over to the dance floor; completely forgetting what Kim and Jacqueline told her. Her eyes glanced around for anyone she knew, but she found no one in particular. Just Ox and Kim, but they were dancing so she wasn't going to interrupt the two love birds. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't leaning into just nothing and found herself leaning on another table. She looked back forward and decided to stay there for the rest of the party.

"Hey baby!"

The sandy blond jumped in surprise as a woman with long dark blond locks appeared beside her. After fixing herself up, Maka glanced over to the woman and gasped. "M-Mama?" She hadn't seen her mother in awhile. Maka and her mother got to speak with each other every other year, so the last time she saw her was about a year and a half before that moment then. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my little girl get engaged." Kami answered, before taking a sip of her drink. "But!" She set the drink down and pointed at her daughter. "I'm not all excited like your father is. I almost don't even want this to happen." Kami rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead with one hand while the other rested on the table beside them. "It's quite annoying...I mean it's not like your some kind of princess...you can't be forced into marriage like this..." She sighed and grabbed her drink again. "Well, darling, let me just say that I'm against this _'a lot'_ but I kind of have to go through with it."

"Well when is he even going to ask me?"

"I'm not too sure." Kami answered; looking in the direction of her ex-husband. She seemed to glare immediately before glancing over to Maka's right. She blinked and looked for a moment before looking at her daughter. "Little blue man at three o'clock." She then muttered; walking away to leave her daughter alone.

Maka looked to her right and saw the blue haired boy looking at her with a large smile. Her eye twitched as he mouthed the name of the Evans person again. He lifted his brows over and over in a way of tempting her to come along. But this only made her anger boil. "What?" She snapped. The boy disappeared under the table and came out where she stood, making her jump in surprise. "Stop doing that you little—"

"OI! Don't call me little!" The boy snapped back. Maka lifted a brow as he calmed and pointed at himself. "I, the great Black*Star, am the biggest guy around here!" He threw his finger to the side to point at the crowd while her head tilted to the side slightly. "I'm much more better than any other person here. Even where I come from—wait..." He trailed off and set a hand on his chin while Maka continued to tilt her head. This guy...this kid who was shorter than her...was supposed to be…big? Her eyes glanced down. In what way?

"Well, I guess Evans is bigger than I...and the king...but I'm still stronger than them...wait...maybe not Evans...he's defiantly stronger-"

"OK!" Maka interrupted; swinging her hand up into his face to shut his large trap. "I have no idea what you rambling about, but it needs to stop!" She set her hands on her hips and leaned over a little to poke him in the nose. "Look! I wasn't sure if this "Evans" guy actually existed." She then said to him. He looked at her finger with crossed eyes before looking back up to her. "But now that you mention a "king" then I'm sure your just crazy!"

The boy seemed insulted. "M-Me? CRAZY?" He yelled in question. Just as he did, Maka threw her hands above her head and turned to walk away. "N-No! There really is a king!" He called out to her as he followed her through the crowd. "A-And he needs your help! I need your help!" Maka rolled her eyes; shifting her body to dodge a woman's large dress. The blue haired boy just walked right through and knocked the woman over. "Please, we all need your help to save him! You have to—"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

His head met Maka's favorite book face to face as he hit the ground with a loud crash, gaining the attention of everyone in the party. But just as soon as they looked, they all looked away. They were used to the girl's temper and they knew exactly what to do when she gave someone her "Maka-chop". And that was just ignore and look away. "You're crazy!" Maka barked before walking away. The young boy grumbled as his face stayed pressed against the grassy ground. Maka only shook her head and rolled her eyes; people gathering around her.

She stumbled over to Ox and saw that his hand was outstretched towards her; asking her to dance again, she presumed. She took it and he led her over to a small area where people immediately looked. Maka froze. 'Wait a second...' She then thought as the boy knelt down on his knee with great hesitation. In the corner of her eye she looked at a very angry Kim and a staring Jacqueline. Maka gulped. 'Oh Wonderful...'

"Maka Albarn..."

'Don't do this Ox...'

"Will you...uh..."

'Ox, we both know how much you like Kim...you can't do this...'

"...Will you marry me?"

"O-Ox..." Maka muttered after a moment's silence. Her eyes darted over to the crowd. Her father was looking at her with the most ridiculous look she had ever seen in all her years of living with him: the look that told her that he really wanted her to say yes. But he also didn't want her to get married as well. She knew her father very well, and if it was one thing that ticked him off more than Stein's jokes, it was boy's flirting with her. She knew that this was hard for him, even if he knew it was right for her. Wait! What was she thinking? This was right for her? Like hell it was!

Maka's eyes drifted a little to the left and she spotted Ox Ford's parents. They were both still looking at her the same way as they were earlier before. It troubled her just like before too. But now that she actually looked, she could tell that the look they were giving her was just a more serious version of her father's. They wanted her to do this...no...They wanted _'Ox'_ to do this, and they wanted _'Maka'_ to say yes. This made her gulp. The Ford's were nice people, but when it came to what they wanted...they were pretty scary.

"Uh…Ox F-Ford,"

Stuttering his name over and over again, her eyes fell upon Kim and Jacqueline. Kim was still glaring at them angrily only because she had always liked Ox. Even if it was secretly, and Maka knew that Ox really liked Kim. She felt really bad and guilty for this happening right in front of her. And she was really beginning to regret ever agreeing to come to the party in the first place. She'd break Kim and Ox's hearts if she said yes, and if she were to say no, her father and Ox's parents would hate her. 'No scratch that...' she thought, glancing a little more to the left. 'A lot of people would hate me...'

Her eyes widened slightly seeing the blue haired boy that annoyed her so much. He was leaning over to duck over a plant, looking her right in the eyes. He held up a hand and smiled. "Psst!" He hissed, before using his hand to gesture her over. "Come on." He then whispered. He reached into what seemed like nowhere and pulled out a white paper with writing on it. Maka read it over.

"Mr. Evans awaits your arrival" It read.

For a moment, Maka wanted to turn away from the boy. But after her eyes lied upon the rest of the group she made her choice. Her hand slipped away from Ox's and she turned to face the rest of them all. "All of you, I..." She trailed off and stepped off the platform they were on. "I need a moment. Will you all excuse me?" She waited patiently as they all looked at each other. And finally when Ox's mother gave her a small nod, the blond took off to where the blue haired boy was. He was already running when she turned the corner: his sign completely out of sight.

"Wait up, you little brat!" Maka called as she lifted her large dress and ran through the small maze of hedges. She heard the boy's booming laugh in the distance and picked up her speed. Why in the world did this kid want her to see this "Evans" guy so badly anyway? The kid almost seemed persistent with the subject. For a moment, she thought that he was just trying to get her lost. But after seeing that he stopped to let her catch up every once in awhile, she noticed that he was still leading her to this mysterious Mr. Evans.

Maka finally got out of the maze and saw him standing at the top of a large hill; his smile almost impossible to miss. "YA-HAA!" He yelled as she began to climb up the hill. "We're almost there! Common slow poke!" He then said before turning around and disappearing out of her sight. Maka growled like a rabid dog as she lifted her dress a little more to help her climb better.

"What an annoying little brat!" She then grumbled as she made it to the top. She looked around and saw just a small forest of trees. "What? Where did you go?" She then called. A whistle filled her ears as soon as she asked this, and then she heard something like a door slamming shut. Her eyes snapped to the right and she saw one strange looking tree. At the base of the trunk there was a small door about as tall as the average toddler. It was made of wood and seemed to be the exact color as the tree's bark. Her eyes blinked curiously as her head titled to the side. "What in the world...Mr. Evans lives in a tree?"

She knelt down and turned the knob of the door, and with a little trouble, the door swung open to reveal nothing but darkness. The blond blinked. "Hello?" She called into it. All she heard was her echo. Her head once again tilted to the side and she perked up a little to look over her shoulder. No one was around to see her yelling into a tree and think she was crazy, so she felt safe to yell one more time. "Little boy?" She called; staring into the pitch black within the tree. "Did...did you go in here?"

"OI! I'm not little! I'm HUGE!" Cried the boy's voice. "Plus, I'm eighteen years old, damn it!" Maka was shocked to hear that it came from inside the tree. She was also shocked to hear that it sounded very far away...like the tree was monstrous in size. "And yeah, I went in here! Common!" His voice rang again. Maka lifted a brow and went to ask how she would even see, but he whistled in attempt to rush her. A muscle in her forehead pulsed for a moment but she then took a quick look around. The only thing she saw was a small blue bird. So taking a deep breath, the blond stepped inside into the unknown and was engulfed in the tree's darkness.

* * *

**YAY! The very first chapter! So, we've got Black*Star in the story first thing...and all i gotta say is that he's just great :D I love writing about him, right next to Kid. Soul is frustrating to keep in character though, but i've proved that I can still get him down to a point. BTW, Next character coming into the story, i believe is Blair! Then KId... :3 **

**So, feedback time!**

**MakaFan: Thanks so much^^ Im sure your glad to see that I actually DID update :3 teehee...**

**RandomDancing123: lol ur comments make me laugh, you know that? I'm glad you got a chance to read the previews :D That must have been killing you for the wait...**

**Rin Winters: Your awesome. Thats all i gotta say, since you read Repairing a Broken Soul. Hey, if anyone else is reading this message and read Repairing a Broken Soul, your awesome too :3 Anyway, thanks for making the switch from Repairing a Broken Soul to The Alice of Human Sacrifice. I hope you enjoy your stay XD lol**

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speach bubble thing right there **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. By Far the Weirdest Dream Ever

****

**Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .**

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 3: By Far the Weirdest Dream Ever_

As soon as she was inside the tree, everything went black. The door shut on it's own and the only thing she could see was herself. "Wh-what the..." She straightened her legs and stood up straight on what felt like a glass platform and her eyes glanced down to see three red and narrow eyes on the glass platform. Her head tilted to the side slightly until she heard a whistle. Her forest green eyes immediately snapped over to the source of the sound.

The blue haired boy stood on a platform that looked exactly like the one she was on. But he was somehow below her; looking up at her with a large mocking grin. "H-how did you get down there?" Maka asked loudly, looking around for something she could climb down. But she found nothing...just the darkness of that strange tree. 'I must be dreaming...' She thought as the boy let out another whistle to get her attention.

"Just step down and you will find your way!" He called before turning around. She watched him reach forward and grab another door by the handle. He then twisted it and it opened to reveal light. Maka looked around to see if the light would reveal stairs, but it was all pitch black as if everything was painted in looking like it. "See you on the other side, Maka!" The boy disappeared behind the other door and caused her to gasp.

"Wait hold on!" The blond looked around and saw that there was no glass platform in front, to either side, or behind her for all that matter. "Just take a step down..." She muttered to herself; shutting her eyes. Her right foot then lifted and moved forward and with a quick intake of breath, she stepped down. She didn't make contact with anything; she only fell. But after practically screaming her voice out of existence, Maka noticed that she was just floating instead of falling.

"Whoa...this is defiantly some kind of dream..."

Reaching out with both hands, Maka tried to get to the door the boy stepped through. Her legs kicked almost on instinct. She felt as if she was swimming through syrup. She couldn't move easily, and it was starting to annoy her. "Common…reach for it.." She muttered to herself, trying even harder to get to the door. Her forest green eyes glanced to the base of the door. The glass platform wasn't there anymore and this made her panic slightly. "Crap!"

She finally made it to the door and had her hand pressed up on the handle; her feet slowly making their way down to put her in a standing position. She tried turning the handle as her feet made contact with something. Maka glanced down and saw that another platform had appeared and she was now standing on it. Then, curious, she looked up to the door she stepped through before to see that it was alone with no platform nearby. "It's just a dream Maka..." She muttered to herself as she slammed herself onto the door to open it. But it wouldn't budge. "I just...hit my head...that's all." She hit the door again.

"That boy will find me and wake me up—"

The door finally opened and the momentum caused Maka to fall onto her face. And immediately she heard a booming laugh. "I can't believe you landed on your face!" They yelled loudly. Maka angrily helped herself up to sit on her knees as the blue haired boy from the party laughed at her. He wasn't in his suit anymore though. He was in some kind of outfit that resembled a very modern ninja. A sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar and on his hands, he wore gray gloves with wrist padding and a metal plate across the knuckles. His pants were just a little short of being full length jeans. The legs of the pants' color ran white until about the knees, where they turned black, and his shoes were basic steel toe boots, with a star design at the toes.

As Maka's head tilted to the side once again, the boy crossed his arms and kept laughing. 'How in the world did he change so fast...' she then thought as he turned to the side a little to reveal his right side. She then noticed that on his right shoulder, there was a star tattoo. Though it was just a little lighter than his actual skin tone. No fancy colors whatsoever. "Uh...Black*Star was it?"

"Oh? That's right, I am the great Black*Star!"

Said blue haired boy put his fists on his hips, laughed a little more and leaned forward to meet Maka's gaze. Her hand rose above his head and he glanced up to see another book. "Black*Star tell me...do you remember this?" She then asked. His eyes widened and he went to scramble away, but the book slammed down on his head again. "Stop laughing at me, you egoistic idiot!" She yelled as she stood up to pat down her dress, which now had dirt on it. As soon as she was done, her forest green eyes were darting across the landscape.

Tree branches rolled and twisted in an odd way, and there seemed to be many different types of large and exotic flowers sprouting around the large mushrooms she spotted every once in awhile. She looked behind her and saw that the door she fell through was a part of a very tall and large tree that was covered in moss like the tree in the "other" world. When she looked back forward, there was a narrow path that went through a deep forest of the odd shaped trees. The colors amazed her…She just _'had'_ to be dreaming...

"What is this place..."

"Amazing isn't it?" Black*Star asked. Maka glanced over to her right as he stood up and brushed off his pants. He then looked up and set his hands on his hips again. "This place is over a thousand years old...I've lived both here and back in the real world since I was just a _'wee'_ little star!" He giggled through his large grin before facing the blond girl and pointing at himself with his thumb. "But! This place isn't as amazing as I—"

"Oh Shut up already!" Maka snapped, swinging her book back around. But the blue haired boy jumped back, did a back flip, and landed in a nearby tree; the smile still on his face. Maka ground her teeth and made a fist as the book magically disappeared. "You have such a huge ego it's annoying." She then growled as the boy leaned on the large tree trunk. Black*Star giggled again before standing up straight and pointing down the narrow trail.

"Follow that path and you'll meet up with a good friend of mine." He told her as she crossed her arms. "He'll fill you in on some things and take you to Evans!" He once again set his hands on his hips and grinned. "Evans will fill you in on everything else." He bowed with his hand out to one side as if trying to be proper. "And with that, my mission is complete, I bid thee farewell!"

And with that the boy stood up straight, jumped off the tree backwards and disappeared."Wait, what?" Maka called out to him, but he was already gone. "Mission?" The blond looked around and slowly began to walk over to the path. "What in the world is this? What kind of dream has a blue haired boy wearing ninja clothes on a mission to bring me to a strange forest?" She then muttered to herself as she tried not to trip over a mushroom. Maka examined the strange forest closely as she walked down the small path.

It was dark, yes, but she could see much better than the strange room she was in before. The plants seemed to glow slightly as she ventured deeper into the forest and she almost didn't realize she walked off the trail a few times as well, but she tried her best to keep on it and not get lost. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost and not be able to see this "Evans" guy that she wanted to meet so badly now that she was there. That damn Black*Star kid had gotten her curious...and now all she wanted to do was meet Mr. Evans. 'What if this guy doesn't even exist...?' Maka stopped walking and narrowed her eyes after half an hour of wondering down the path. If this guy didn't exist, then what was the point of even going to who knows where? 'Stupid kid.' She scoffed; turning around to walk back to the door. But something caught her eyes and ears. The bushes to her left moved and she saw a shine. Her body snapped around to see it and saw that it was a spider web, and a very _'big'_ one at that.

"Who are you?"

Maka gasped and looked around to find the source of the voice. It was a very calm and relaxed voice: a voice of a woman with high intelligence maybe, very proper and well mannered as well. "M-My name is Maka Albarn..." she muttered to the unknown presence; turning around to look away from the large spider web. She heard something move and she could tell it was a bug. But the way it sounded...she could tell it was big...but _'how'_ big was the question.

"An outsider..." The voice said again. The woman laughed lightly to herself before Maka felt something sharp press against her cheek. "Delicious..." the woman then muttered; sending chills down the sandy blond's back. She could sense the woman was behind her now...but that was impossible. The only thing behind her was the spider web...and now there was something sharp pressed against her cheek? She could tell that it was a large spider behind her now that the large shadow was visible. But...where in the world was the voice coming from?

"Little girl...you wouldn't happen to be "The Alice", would you?"

"No my name is Maka..." Maka muttered as the shadow shifted; the spider leg now scratching the surface of her soft cheek; causing it to bleed. Her body began to shake as the woman's giggle lifted into the air again. In a panic, the sandy blond shut her eyes and spun around; hitting the large spider leg away from her body. She took a few steps back, trying not to ruin her dress. But her boots got caught in a rock and she fell down onto her backside; causing her eyes to snap open and lie upon the horror in front of her.

Yes, there was a large spider on the web, but this spider wasn't normal: it _'was'_ the woman. It had a woman's head that had an extremely pale and flawless complexion. This made it appear like she was almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. Her facial features comprised of long dark black hair, worn in an upward manner with two long strands that framed both sides of her face and her eyes had both completely grey irises and pupils; each containing a black spider web pattern. The stare...made Maka feel cold.

"..."The Alice" is an outsider..."

"Stop saying that."

Maka muttered this as the large spider came closer. Her forest green eyes shrunk in terror as she came nearer and nearer. "I was told to kill "The Alice" if I were to see her." The spider then said as a leg found itself holding down a part of Maka's petticoat. She tried to pull the dress away; in fear that the spider would kill her, but after tearing the fabric, the blond flinched and stopped. "I see "The Alice" so...tell me what I must do little one..."

"My name is not Alice!" Maka screamed loudly; looking up with a sharp gasp. The large spider lifted her graceful brow as Maka reached down and began to pull her dress out from underneath the leg's sharp tip. "My name is Maka! Maka! Maka! Maka! Maka!" She yelled this over and over as she pulled on her dress, in attempt of getting free. The spider's brow went back to it's place and another leg fell upon the petticoat. "Ugh! Damn it! Stop doing that!"

"Your name is Maka...and you _'are'_ "The-"

"Stop this Arachne, nya~"

Both Maka and the spider known as Arachne looked over to a tree and saw a purple haired woman hanging upside down on a tree branch. A strand of her hair on each side of her face curled up and around to resemble her tail that hung behind her, and she was wearing a bauble below her neck almost like a necklace. She had a set of catlike ears on the top of her head and her eyes were a bright yellow; almost golden. Next to her and resting on the branch was a witch hat that coiled around at the very end. From what Maka would see, the catlike woman was wearing a black dress that showed off her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. She wore long sleeves that revealed her hands and shoulders and a short skirt with a white frill. She could barely see, but the shoes were long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes. She had to be some kind of witch...if the stories she read were true, that is…

"Blair, stay out of this..."

The catlike woman smiled after the spider spoke, and after sitting up, setting her hat on, and jumping off the tree, the Blair woman held up a hand. "Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin..." Trailing off her hand spread wide and her palm faced the spider. "Halloween cannon!" As soon as this was said, a pumpkin appeared and launched towards Arachne like a cannon ball. When it hit the spider, Maka let out a quick gasp before being picked up by Blair. "Get out of here, you." The cat woman then said; causing Maka's head to tilt to the side in confusion.

"This is by far the weirdest dream I've ever had..."

"Nya?" Blair took a turn to tilt her head to the side as well, but as soon as she noticed the spider get up, she shook her head and spun the sandy blond around. "Kiddo-Kun is waiting for you up ahead!" She then said as she shoved the confused girl. After stumbling a bit, Maka looked over her shoulder and saw the other woman shoo her away. "Go on! I can take down this old lady with one paw tied behind my back!"

With a bit of a hesitation, Maka nodded and picked her dress up to let her run a bit faster. She didn't want to get caught in that fight...even if it was just a dream. 'I hope that witch doesn't get hurt…' she thought as she stepped over a fallen tree. 'She seemed to be the Good Guy.' Her eyes traveled down to the fallen trees around her and saw that there were three huge claw marks on each and every one. As she stared at one with wide eyes a shadow loomed over her; making her sigh. 'Oh great...what now?'

The sandy blond slowly turned around, only to gaze into glowing red orbs she assumed were eyes. Her own eyes widened immediately after taking a good look at the creature. On each hand he had long claws with crusty blood and what looked like fresh blood still dripping off the ends of the blades. He wore a strange clown like mask and a bandage outfit to complete the look. It smiled; baring sharp teeth. "Your soul looks tasty." It growled; head tilted to the side slightly. "I'm going to eat it...ok?" His long and putrefying tongue reached out and licked the blond on her left cheek; causing the cut on it to sting. "Oh~! Yummy..." His right clawed hand reached up while Maka stood completely petrified. "Give me power!" He then yelled; his hand coming down in a slashing motion. Almost out of instinct, the young adult ducked down and attempted to crawl away. "No!" The large creature growled as his large claws stretched out over to the fleeing girl. He grabbed hold of her left arm and pulled her; receiving a quick gasp in pain.

"No!" Maka screamed; pulling her arm away from the bladed trap. But it seemed that the more she pulled, the more the blade cut into her arm. Tears began to roll down her cheeks from the pain of the claws, but soon after what seemed like forever, her small arm slipped away and she was running away from the large monster. He roared in frustration and charged after her; his claws swinging around in attempt of killing the poor girl. The claws had only made it to her dress and completely tore the back to pieces, causing the girl to trip over her feet and roll down a hill and into a bush.

There, Maka lie still. In fear; she sat still and tried to ignore the pain in her left arm. She was still crying, but she was trying not to do it too loud so the monster wouldn't hear her. She could hear him though….He was walking nearby, probably looking for her still. She could hear him sniff the air like some kind of dog before taking two or three steps to sniff a few more times. Maka shut her eyes and silently prayed, but she soon stopped and sat up; realizing that it was all just a dream. It may have hurt, but she'd just be woken up if she was killed...right?

The young adult grinned slightly before standing up; holding her bleeding arm carefully in her right hand. She stepped out and looked around to see that he was nowhere in sight. So, she climbed back up the hill and stepped back onto the path. She looked left to see where she came from but saw nothing, so she looked to the right. But she still saw nothing. It was just an empty trail leading into the forest even deeper. Her smile faded as she held her arm and stumbled down the trail again.

Let's just say...she was going to be pissed if she ran into another man-eating creature...

* * *

**Hello~! Blair, Arachne and WHO IS THE GUY WITH THE CLAWS? I know...but do _'you'_? :3 ...Of course you do...you guys _'must'_ have seen the first episode...right? Kiddo-Kun and the Sisters are next BTW. They give Maka a little show of their personalities and you know...freak her out a little...just a little...**

**This chapter to me felt short, and since its been awhile since i've written in that kind of way...i'm starting to think it kinda sucks...does it seem to be a bit suckish? Or uncool...is it hard to read at all... Ugh T^T I'm trying guys...Repairing a Broken Soul got me a little _'too'_ used to First Person writing...sigh...**

**Well, anyway...feedback time!**

**Rin Winters:**** Thank you for liking it! So in return for reading, I give you a banana :3**

**Purple-Eyed Devil: ****Glad your intrested...hope you liked where the "Rabbit Hole" led :3**

**greenminded97:**** Guess what? I wrote more! :D lol thank you BTW ^,^**

**Zombeikid:********Well, im glad you do like it. And i hope you keep liking it, cuz it's gunna get great. Soul, BTW, will show up soon :D**

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speach bubble thing right there **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. The Rebellion

****

**Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .**

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Rebellion_

Maka glared at the trail that stretched onward before her. She was starting to really hate the forest now. The flowers every once in awhile spoke to her and tried to grab her by the ankles with their leaves and vines. The blond was only just barely able to pull her legs away from them, and a few times she had fallen over from lose of balance. "I hate this dream!" She yelled as she stumbled around a rock. 'Those damn plants...calling me Alice like the spider...' Her eyes shut and she took in a deep breath to shout to the heavens. "My name is Maka!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"AH!" The blond girl jumped at the sudden voice and soon found herself in a battle stance; facing the source of the voice. A black haired man wearing a standard black business suit stood to her right and against a tree. The suit had white rectangles that were placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical and the main rectangle went straight down the chest of the jacket, while a set of squares wrapped around each shoulder blade. His undershirt looked like a formal white dress shirt with a strange skull on his top button. But the most noticeable feature was the three white lines that cut across his left half of his hair. "What the…?"

His golden eyes traveled from her face and down to her right arm; his head tilting slightly. "Let me take a guess..." He then said before pointing and straightening his neck. "Jack the Ripper did this to your arm?" Maka blinked and looked at her arm before looking at him again. She had no clue who this "Jack the Ripper" guy was...but if it was the monster that attacked her then he was right on the money. The young adult that seemed to be her age smiled and before she could do anything in response, he disappeared in a black mist.

"What—"

Something grabbed her arm and she gasped to see that it was the odd looking boy. Maka only prayed he was a good guy. "Dear lord..." He mumbled as he examined the three large cuts. "They're perfectly the same length and everything..." His golden eyes fell upon her other arm. "No!" He then screamed; startling the girl. He disappeared once again and soon her other arm was being held. "There's nothing here! You are out of balance! We must go find Jack and fix this—"

"Say what?"

Maka pulled her arm away and held the wounded one carefully; glaring. How did she know? Of course he'd be the bad guy. He wanted to get the _'other'_ arm wounded! "I-I'm sorry..." He said after she gave him a hard glare. "That was completely insensitive and a very, very bad thing to say..." He rubbed his temples with both hands which she saw had a ring on each. "My apologies. I suffer from obsessive-compulsive personality disorder or OCPD for short…or…you could just call it OCD…Oh I don't know…" Maka tilted her head slightly to the side as he stepped closer. "I have an obsession about everything having to be perfectly symmetrical. Everything must be symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing..." He sighed and folded his hands properly in front of him. "To me, anything symmetrical is beautiful and if it is off by any measurement I will try to correct it right away, even if the situation calls for utmost attention..." Maka lightly nodded and unconsciously raised her hand to point at his hair. He then glanced up before falling onto his knees to begin crying very dramatically. "Yes I know!" He then moaned. "I am an abomination! Dirty and filthy garbage that can't even die my hair to a full black! The stripes! They never leave!"

"Uh..." Maka glanced around as the man whined and slammed his fist on the ground lightly. She then slowly made her way over and knelt down. "Hey...don't get all bummed out like this..." She then muttered as her right hand touched his back with slight hesitation. "Everything's alright...Uh..." She went to say his name like she usually did when comforting someone, but she had no idea what this guy's name was. "Uh...Mr...?"

"Oh where are my manners?" The young man yelped as soon as those words slipped through her lips. He sat up and brought himself up to give her a bow. "My name is Death the Kid. But you may call me Kid." he then told her before standing up straight. Maka stared at him with wide and confused eyes. He really knew how to go from depressed to happy quickly. "I'm the part two of this little mission." She stood up as well and kept her eyes on him. If he was part two...then that meant, Black*Star was part one. But…

"Is there a part three?"

"Meeting the rest of us back at the church is part three."

Once again, Maka felt her head tilt to the side a little. So he was a part of this weird Mr. Evans and King business too, huh? But now that she was just dreaming, it wasn't as bad and insane like as it was at the party…but it still confused her to no end. "Kid..." She began slowly; gaining his attention. "Please tell me where I am, and what the hell's going on."

"Ah you are in Death City." Kid answered with a large smile. "Uh..." he glanced around and noted the many trees and plants."Well...you're in the forest of Death City's outskirts..." he then said before looking at her again. "The forest was never really given a name...so I couldn't really tell you that." Maka blinked and looked around the forest they both stood in. It was quite wonderful, sarcastically speaking.

"How about Wonderland..."

"Done!"

"What! I-I was just kidding!"

"Too late." Kid said; raising a finger in the air. "Love the word anyway...quite symmetrical..." He dropped his hand and smiled as if having a day dream. "Four letters on each side of the "er"...I love it!" The blond girl sighed and avoided smoking her forehead. "Come along this way Maka. I'll take you to the church." He then said as he began to walk down the trail. Maka turned to face the direction he was going and began to follow.

"Hey..." She muttered as they both walked; in a staggered manor. "Earlier...Black*Star was rambling on about a King that needed my help." The black and white haired man before her stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to eye her carefully. "Is there really a king—"

"Of course there is!" Kid snapped; turning around to face her. "The king is my father!" he then said; causing surprise widen her eyes. "One day he mysteriously disappeared and I was forced away from my home." He shut his eyes and turned around to keep walking. "I'm lucky I met the sisters." He then said; his voice quivering sadly. "And I was also lucky to have Mr. Evans by my side the whole time."

"Oh yes, that's the next person I wanted to know about." Maka said as soon as he finished. His golden eyes glanced her way as she walked a little faster to be beside him. "Evans...is that his first or last name?" She then asked him. "Black*Star kept referring him as "Evans" when he was trying to get me to come here." Kid seemed to laugh slightly.

"Heavens no...His name is Soul Evans." He told her, looking forward. "Black*Star usually calls him by his last name when he's not around. But when they're together, the only thing you hear coming from that obnoxious boy is "Soul, this" and "Soul, that."...it gets very annoying." He laughed a little bit more and Maka could only imagine the blue haired boy yelling out the man's name in that manner. "Mr. Evans is what I'd like to call, a leader: besides the princess that is. He and I escaped the castle together and started a Resistance or Rebellion: whatever you may call it. This resistance consists of he and I, two sisters of the Thompson family, the Princess of Camellias, Black*Star and many others. You may have met Blair on the way. She is a part of it as well and has been keeping a good eye on that part of the forest for you: to help you get to me easier and to keep an eye on the witch Arachne."

"Oh yeah...I've met both of them..." Maka muttered; her hand reaching up to touch the small cut Arachne caused on her cheek. She looked over to him as they both came up to a vine covered brick wall. What did he mean by he and Soul escaped the castle? Did it have to do with the king disappearing? And Rebellion? A Rebellion to what exactly, she wondered. Her forest green eyes looked back forward and soon lied upon a table sitting in the middle of a town's courtyard. It had a table cloth on it and there were many pastries and beverages laid in a perfectly symmetrical way. Two girls were standing nearby and arranging it to look like so.

"Liz, Patty." Kid said; gaining both girls' attention. "I have returned with a mission success." Both girls looked over with large smiles; the shortest one wearing the biggest. "I'm going to assume Soul is in the church?" Kid then asked as the older looking one began to set things again. The shorter one responded with a loud "yes" with a fist in the air and he nodded. "Thank you Patty." As Kid walked away, Maka examined both girls. Since Patty was the short one, she assumed the tall one was Liz.

Liz had light brown hair that reached her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin, while Patty had chin-length, bright yellow hair with bangs and light blue eyes. Both of them were wearing something that resembled a cowgirl outfit: A tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. Though, unlike Patty, Liz was wearing long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist, while Patty was wearing puffy shorts.

Maka could see two white jackets hanging on the back of two different chairs so she guessed that they wore those over the small red shirts. "OH! Nee-Chan, look at her dress!" Patty gasped as her eyes lied upon the Albarn girl's torn and shredded dress. The younger of the sisters ran over and grabbed a piece that hung on only a few strands of fabric. "It's ruined!" As she said this, her blue eyes fell upon her older sister who walked over to examine the dress as well. "Just look at it...I think it was Jack!"

"Yeah, that defiantly looks like Jack's work." Liz muttered with a sigh. "Well, we defiantly need to find out what to do about it..." She then said, looking over her shoulder. "There is a pair of scissors in the church..." Maka let out a squeak as the younger sister tore a chunk of the dress away and tossed it aside. "Hold on...let me go find them and I'll take the rest of the carnage off." She walked away as Patty discovered a sharp plant and secretly planned to cut Maka's dress with that. But just as she went to, the church doors opened up and Kid was revealed.

"Maka," He called as Liz slipped by to go look for the scissors. "I think it's about time for you to speak with Soul." Maka smiled; thinking that she was going to get out of the hell that was the Thompson sisters. She really didn't want them to cut her dress up...even if it was already in pieces. Half of the backside was already gone, since she could see it lying on the ground in front of her where Patty had thrown it.

"Oh hold on!"

Maka stopped walking and saw that Liz had come back from inside the church. "I found the scissors!" She exclaimed as Maka's shock caused her eyes to widen."Sorry Kid, but Soul will have to wait a moment. He's still practicing anyway. Leave him in peace until he's done." She then said to the black and white haired boy. Then when the older sister made it to the base of the steps she snapped her fingers to get her little sister's attention. "Patty, make her some tea while I fix the dress."

"HAI~!"

"NO! What are you doing?" Maka gasped as Liz knelt down and grabbed the petticoat of the dress. She looked at it for a moment before nodded and running the scissor's blades through the fabric. Maka could only stare as the cut came from way above her knees since at that point, the tears and shreds had stopped. From there up, in Liz's view, it'd be a cute little skirt with maybe a little poof from the underneath since she expected it to have a poof. Liz had the skirt end at the middle of Maka's thighs revealing the top of the dress, a short, poofy plaid skirt, black and white faux boots and long white socks up to just above her knees.

"Now_ 'that'_ is a cute outfit!" Liz barked happily after examining her creation. Over by the tea cups, Patty verbally complemented the new dress; while Maka only looked at it in complete shock. Never in her life would she think of wearing something like that. It was above her knees! That wasn't allowed was it? Of course her father wouldn't approve of it, but nearly every proper lady wore their dresses below the knees. No proper lady, not even her rebellious mother, wore their dresses even an_ 'inch'_ above their knees. And now her dress was cut into a skirt at least four inches above the proper point. If the people at the party saw her now...oh god...

'Mama...'

Maka felt like passing out. She needed to get out of this dream. "Whoa there." Patty said as Maka tumbled down into a chair. She laughed a little before walking over with a cup of tea. "Don't worry Maka-Chan, you'll get used to it!" She then exclaimed as the sandy blond took the cup. Then her eyes snapped onto the younger Thompson sister as she sipped her own cup of tea with her usual bubbly face.

"H-How did you know my name?"

Patty and Liz both looked at her before glancing at each other. Then the both of them giggled slightly before Patty pointed at the church. "Soul-Kun told me!" She then told Maka. "He knows everything! He even knew that you were going to that party before it was even planned!" She laughed as Maka's head cocked to the side for about the millionth time. "Soul-Kun worked for Shinigami-Sama...he didn't like to read, but he said that's what he did when he got bored."

"Shinigami-Sama?"

"The King." Liz answered for her sister. Maka looked to her left to see the older sister; her eyes wide in wonder. Liz chuckled a bit. "Yeah, the almighty king of Death City was Death himself." she then said before pointing at Kid with her free hand. "That there is the proud son of the very man." Maka looked at Kid even though she had already known that. She saw that Kid was sitting on the stairs to the church doors and was staring into the sky. "He really misses his father...so it's one of the reasons he's been wanted you here so badly."

"What in the world am I going to do about it?" Maka asked; causing both girls to look at her again. "I'm just an ordinary girl from the nineteenth century." She then said to them both. "What am I supposed to do?" Both sisters looked at each other and nodded before setting their tea down. Then they both grabbed Maka by each hand and pulled her to her feet. "Wh-what are you doing?" The sandy blond asked as they dragged her over to the church.

"Kid! Open the doors!" Liz called as they both pulled Maka up the steps. Said boy stood and nodded before turning around to do the very thing. And just as the three girls were up at the doors, they were just opened enough for them to slip through. "If you have no idea on what to do," Liz then started as they walked down the aisle of chairs. "We'll just have Soul explain to you." They stopped in front of another door at the end of the church hall. Maka, though, was too distracted by the beauty of the furniture and window glass.

"Where is he?"

"In the piano and organ room!" Patty exclaimed; getting the other blond's attention. Both girls pointed to the door behind them with their thumbs, but Maka looked around again. The place was large, and she could tell that it took a long time to build. "Maka, here's something you must know before you go in." Patty said to get her attention again.

"Soul doesn't like to be asked to play the piano." Liz jumped in; making Maka look at her instead. "So, don't _'ever'_ ask him to play for you or he'll get in a pretty foul mood." Maka nodded and tried her best to fix the skirt she now had, but the eldest Thompson sister grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Don't worry Maka…Soul isn't some kind of priest. He just likes the church because it has a piano and organ for him to play. But…I guess that's also good to do..." Her hand lifted away from the other girl's and she laughed. "He _'is'_ a bit of a perv after all..."

Patty laughed, but Maka only gaped at her. Liz laughed a little also and put her hand on the door handle. "Oh whatever...you won't fit his taste anyway." She then said; making Maka's mouth snap shut in slight anger. "Trust me...I've known him for awhile. You're not really his type." She winked at the other blond; causing her younger sister to laugh and began to open the door. Then, with a smile, Patty leaned in and with a loud voice she yelled nearly at the top of her lungs.

"Soul-Kun! "The Alice" has arrived!"

* * *

**Hey look! It's the symmetry trio~! I personally like this chapter only because of the way it leaves you all wondering what Maka's gunna do when she see's Soul :3 But i also like it because they finally stop calling him EVANS! Geebus-uh, thats "jesus" BTW...i just sometimes say it like that...heheh...*nervous laugh* WELL! I hope you liked the chappie. Oh and sorry if it took awhile, i was grounded from my computer for waking up in a bad mood...ugh...**

**Teehee~I named the forest "Wonderland"...uh...*freaks out* _Wait! Wonderland doesnt belong to me! *long sigh* Whew...glad i got THAT off my chest..._**

**Well, anyway...feedback time!**

**KittyAttack: ********Omigosh, nice beginning to ur review...just letting you know :3 And no, there isnt any shrinking potion. He's just a little shorter than her cuz of the heels she's wearing. He's actually supposed to be taller than her...right? Oh, and thanks~!**

**greenminded97:**** Thank You~! "Red eyes" is Jack the Ripper silly! :D**

**1keiy1:**** Thanks for saying it dosent suck :D Yesh, i like to update fast so i dont let you guys loose intrest in it. People do that to me and by the time they finally update i dont want to read it anymore... I want to make sure that doesnt happen with this story :3**

**cocoaalovee:******** *dies* I love you~ Thank you for the kind words, I'm trying my best. Same here for me...in a way...3rd person stories hurt my eyes when I type them, but i do it anyways...whats up with that? lol**

**Purple-Eyed Devil:******** Thanks, i'm glad to hear you'll follow to the end! Well, you just saw Kid, so what do you think? And Soul...well...he's next :P**

**RandomDancing123:******** Nya~! I love your reviews you know that? Your always making me giggle when i read them :3 And...YES! You are correct~! Jack the Ripper is the right answer~ Here's a cookie *hands you a cookie* Thanks for reading doll, im sorry bout your iPod problem there. Hope it get's fixed! Tell you what...I'll keep butt kicking for you and your iPod! Cause, my iPod likes to act up too... T^T**

**Mushraluvr: ****Thanks, i love Black*Star too cuz he's just so...BLUE! And he's a sweetheart when he wants to be :3 Ox and Kim are, of course, meant to be...so thats why they together XD. Oh, and P.S, Maka didnt get to hear his name for a reason. It adds a little suspense and "non-belief" in future chapters :3**

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speach bubble thing right there **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Soul Evans

****

**Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .**

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Soul Evans_

Maka's eyes snapped over to the blond girl as the name "Alice" rung through the air. They knew her name was Maka, so why in the world would they call her Alice too? But, as much as that annoyed her, her attention went right back to the now open doorway. Inside there was a piano, it's bench at the opposite side as the door. The Organ was up against the left wall and there was a desk over on the far back wall. A lamp was on it and someone was sitting in the chair and writing on papers. That man was the reason she was there; that was Soul Evans...the man that they all wanted her to meet so badly. The man that supposedly knew a lot of things.

She saw that he had hair as white as snow. It was swept to one side, and very neatly kept, even though spiked on end. And once he spun around in the chair she saw that he also had a dark crimson color of eyes. "Cool." He breathed; standing up with a crooked grin that revealed pointed teeth. Maka could tell that he naturally had a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face, especially in his eyes. She was surprised, though, to see what he was wearing. The pin-striped black suit really added to his dark aura. He even had a red dress shirt beneath with a black tie. That did it...Soul Evans...was the most handsome man she'd ever seen...no matter the faults, and the insane atmosphere that drifted through the air. Though she couldn't help but feel like she had seen him somewhere before...

"It's nice to see that you made it, Maka."

She hadn't noticed that Soul had stopped in front of her and was now looking at her up and down with his lazy crimson eyes. And she had no idea how dazed her eyes looked when she was looking at him. She probably looked ridiculous. "This is her right Soul-Kun?" Patty's voice rang in her ears, as Soul looked back up to her face. "This is "The Alice" right?" Maka blinked and looked at the young girl before looking at Soul.

"No, No. My name is Maka not Alice—"

"I know that." Soul answered; causing the muscle in Maka's forehead to twitch once again. Even _'he'_ knew her name and they were _'still'_ all calling her Alice? "But, that doesn't matter..." He then said; his grin returning. "Whatever your name is...your still "The Alice". Fate says so." Maka lifted a brow as he walked around her to whisper to Liz. She nodded and whispered to her sister before they both left the room. "Come here." Soul then said; walking over to the piano. Maka didn't even think about it, but she moved just as he asked. "The full title is "The Alice of Human Sacrifice"…and that is you."

"The Alice of human—what?"

"That…is an excellent question..." Soul muttered as the sisters and Kid all came back in carrying a table. They set it down nearby and all sat down on it. "But that's not what's important right now; it's what you must do." Soul then said; glancing over to the three at the table. He looked back at Maka and leaned on the black grand piano. "As you might know already, the king Shinigami-Sama has disappeared. But what you might _'not'_ know is that it was a witch who took him and hid him away." Maka gasped lightly, before shrugging with a clueless groan.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Another excellent question." Soul said to her in response. "I've read the legend over and over again, and it says that "The Alice" must defeat the witch on her own with only one weapon." Maka lifted a brow and Patty went to speak but the others clapped their hand over her mouth. "But not just any weapon..." Soul then said. "There's only one blade that the legend says "The Alice" must wield. And that is the almighty and legendary scythe—"

"Soul Eater!"

They all looked at Patty and she immediately dropped her hands and put a finger over her lips saying a quick 'oops'. Then they all, but Maka, laughed. She was just a little confused of the whole weapon and killing a witch with it scenario. "Uh...Soul?" She asked; lifting her hand a little up. The lazy crimson eyes of his looked over and he nodded. "Soul Eater? It's a scythe?"

"Yeah." Soul answered.

"But he's not just any old scythe." Kid intervened; causing them all to look at him. Maka lifted a brow at the fact he had called it a "he" but that place was just a strange dream...anything could happen. "He is a legend himself around here. His blade is said to cut through anything, and after killing, he can eat the soul of the prey." Maka gasped and looked at Soul as if asking him if it was all true. And as if he could read her mind, the white haired man nodded to her. "Ah...his blade is so symmetrical~!"

"Legend has it that Soul Eater speaks to his wielder." Liz then said to continue the story. "Tells them when to block, move left or right, when to doge, how to doge and when to roll...whatever kind of battle tactic." She then said causing Maka to lean in slightly. "He actually helps you! I mean...only if you're the one swinging him around." She laughed lightly to herself before attention went on Patty.

"And! The scythe actually has an eyeball!" She exclaimed; astonishing Maka. The young Thompson then pointed to Soul's eyes. "It's the same color as Soul-Kun's eyes!" She then said before setting her hands back into her lap to swing her legs around like a small child. "You can always tell what mood he's in when you look at his eye. It's funny!" She laughed and fell back to lie on the table while her older sister shook her head. Maka then lifted her brow again.

"You talk as if you've all seen him before..."

"We have."

Maka glanced over to Soul and saw that he was still grinning, but his teeth weren't showing anymore. "Y-you have?" She asked. Soul nodded to confirm before she looked down to the ground. A talking scythe with an eye that can help you in battle and eat one's soul…It had a symmetrical design on the blade that was supposedly able to cut through anything and then it seemed to have emotion too? But how did it eat the souls? Did it have a mouth? "If it did…" She mumbled aloud, but mostly to herself; unaware that she was heard clearly by the others. "Then it's practically human..."

Soul's eyes narrowed.

"What happened to your arm?" He then asked her; no emotion in his voice, as if he didn't even care. Maka looked back up to him and saw him leaning on the piano with his right elbow; his left hand lazily pointing at her left arm where the three large cuts were. She looked back up and went to speak but he raised his free hand to silence her. "Jack the Ripper. Never mind I asked." He went to look at Kid but the black and white haired boy was already gone. So he looked at Liz. "Where did he—"

"I am so terribly sorry Maka!"

Each person in the room looked over to the door and saw Kid run in holding a white box with a Shinigami skull on it. He ran over quickly and set the box down on the table before opening it. Maka leaned over to see what was inside and he pulled out a bowl and filled it with water from a small bottle of it. He then set it aside and took out a cloth and some gauze. He mumbled something to himself before reaching into another compartment to take out a small tube of what looked like medication.

"I knew you had that wound and I completely forgot about it!" Kid said as he gestured her to walk over. Soul took the chair from by his desk and brought it over for her to sit on while Kid dipped the cloth in the water. "I'm really sorry Maka. That could have gotten infected and we might have lost the war." He knelt down beside her and began to rub and clean the three large cuts with the wet cloth. "You can't swing a large scythe around with an arm like that." Maka looked at him for a moment before looking at Soul. He only looked at her; causing her to feel a little uneasy. The sandy blond waited as Kid patted the cuts with the cloth and drained the water and blood into the bowl. Every stroke stung and caused her to flinch, but she knew it was what had to be done. As soon as the cuts were clean enough, Kid reached over to the tube of medication and opened it to put some on his finger. "This might sting a little..." He then muttered before rubbing it into the first cut. Maka cringed as soon as it made contact and she went to jump away, but two hands held her down by each shoulder. She looked up and saw Soul was the owner of the hands, and he was staring right at the door.

"Patty."

"Hai?"

"I think there's someone at the door." Soul muttered; gaining everyone else's' attention. His crimson eyes narrowed and Maka saw his lip twitch slightly. "Take your sister and go see who it is." In the corner of his eyes, the young adult looked at the younger Thompson. "It smells of Witch." He then said. Patty and Liz both stood up and nodded to him before making their way over to the door. They ran out of the room and down the aisle between the chairs, before arriving at the main church doors. Both of the sisters then grabbed the door's handles and opened it.

"Hello Thompson sisters." A woman greeted with a narrow grin. "Geko" This woman before them was Eruka Frog. She had significantly long and straight silvery hair and her narrow mouth had a red circle at each end; making her seem more like a frog. Though, the most obtrusive characteristic of her appearance was her large orange hat, which reflected perfectly her magical theme of frogs. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt under her polka-dotted dress and wore long white boots. She was a witch that worked for Medusa: The witch that crowned herself as queen. "Arachne says that "The Alice" has been spotted...Geko." Eruka told them; narrowing her blue eyes. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"UH—"

"Not a clue." Liz answered; slapping a hand over her younger sister's mouth. Eruka raised a brow; her hands shifting behind her back. "I'm telling the truth toad. I have no idea." The frog witch bit her lip and took a step forward; making the sisters back up into the church. "I'm telling you, I have no clue." Liz said as the witch took a look around the church. Liz's eyes narrowed and she tried not to hit the witch with her clenched fist. "Patty, go tell Soul to hide Maka." She then whispered to the other Thompson. Patty nodded and jogged over to the piano room to do so.

"Soul-Kun!" Patty called after shutting the door behind her. Soul, Maka and Kid looked over as she approached. "The witch Eruka is here." She then told them. "She's looking for Maka!" As soon as her name was said, Maka stood up; shocked. "She's heading this way!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Soul grabbed Maka's good arm and pulled her away and over to another door.

"This is just an ordinary closet." Soul said as he opened it. "But, trust me. Not even a witch will find you in here." Still slightly confused, the sandy blond nodded and let him lightly push her into the closet and shut the door. "Don't worry. I won't let her take you away." She heard him say through the wood. Maka gulped and took a small step back. When was that dream going to end? Maka shut her eyes and pinched herself in the arm. But when she opened them again, she was still in the dark closet.

'Worst dream ever...'

Then she remembered Soul.

'But on the other hand...'

"Evans!" Eruka yelled; slamming the door to the piano room open. "Geko..." Said man turned at the heel and raised a brow at the witch as she stepped in all the way. "I know that you know where she is." She then said as she walked over to the piano. Soul didn't even say anything; he only looked at Kid and nodded before walking over to the piano as well. As he did so, Kid slowly made his way over to the wall and pressed his hand against it. He made it look less suspicious by leaning on the wall at the same time. "Where is she?"

"No idea."

"AH! Stop saying that!" Eruka screamed; slamming her fist down on the top of the grand piano; causing Soul to grind his teeth in anger. He gave her a hard glare before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from it. "Hands off me, demon!" Eruka barked; yanking her arm away from his. He kept glaring at her as she stepped away and bent over to look under the very thing she hit. She then stood up straight and looked over to the closet door. Her silver brow rose as she walked over and took hold of the handle. "Hiding in the closet?" She then muttered; opening it slowly.

Just as Soul and Kid wanted, the closet appeared to be empty to the witch. "I told you..." Soul growled from under his breath. Eruka looked over her shoulder and saw that he was still glaring at her. ""The Alice" isn't here...I have no idea where she is." The witch shut the door with a slam and threw her foot on the ground with a small pout. "Now...leave! This is my territory, and Medusa knows that! She shouldn't be sending you here anyway; even if I _'had'_ "The Alice" with me."

"Geko!" Eruka croaked before stomping over to him to point him in the face. "Listen here you monster...Medusa-Sama will win this war." She then said to him; causing his glare to harden. "You _'wont'_ find "The Alice" before us, and you _'wont'_ survive even for a second out there without her!" As she said this part, she looked around to the rest of the group. Then she looked at Soul and gave him a narrow smile. "Especially you, little Demon—"

"That is enough!" Kid barked from where he was leaning; causing both Soul and Eruka to look his way and see him glaring as well. "You call Soul a Demon one more time and I will shove that grin of yours down my perfectly symmetrical toilet!" The witch bit her thin lip before looking at Soul again. And after another moment of red and blue eyes locking, she turned away and charged out the door angrily.

"Liz!" Soul yelped; causing said girl to jump in her skin. "Follow her and make sure she leaves." Liz nodded and as ordered, left to follow the witch out of the area. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes a little more with a slight frown and turned to walk over to the closet. He took hold of the handle and opened it to reveal nothing. He then blinked expressionless and looked over his shoulder. "Kid."

"Oh...I forgot."

The Shinigami stepped away from the wall and let his hand come away as well. As soon as it was, Maka appeared within the doorway; eyes wide and confused. "I know you're confused." Soul muttered as he took her hand to lead her out. He shut the door and faced her with a small grin. "Kid is able to make any living thing behind that door appear invisible to any eye...he just needs to touch something that connects to the door with his hand." Soul then grinned a lot more and shut his eyes; almost resembling a smiling child. He was so…cute. "Pretty cool huh?" Maka's expression calmed a little and she nodded in response with a small smile before looking at Kid.

"Thank you."

"Anything for "The Alice"..."

'I'm going to have to get used to that...' Maka thought; resisting the urge to punch him. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she looked at the ground. She really didn't like this dream. She really needed to wake up. 'I'm sure that Black*Star will find me sleeping somewhere and wake me up.' She then thought, looking up to a sudden snap of the fingers. Soul had done it to get Kid's attention but it mostly got hers.

"I'm taking her to go see the Princess." Soul told Kid. "Just like I need to. Kid you stay here and wait for Liz to come back." He then said, setting his hands in his pockets. "After she gets back, you need to take both of them to come meet us in the princess's garden" Kid nodded and stayed put while Soul looked at Maka. "Let's go Maka." He then turned around and began walking; Maka not too far behind.

She followed him out the two front church doors and watched as he lifted a hand to block the sun from his eyes. He walked by the long table, grabbed a random cup, took a drink, and threw it aside; still walking the whole way through. Maka tilted her head to the side as she moved a little faster to catch up with him. He walked very fast for a lazy person. "Maka you must stay by my side in the forest." She heard him say; causing her to walk right by his side as if glued to him. "This place is very dangerous." Soul then said. Maka looked at him and saw that his crimson eyes were staring forward.

"Nowhere is safe when you're alone. Not even in The Camellia Gardens."

* * *

**Someone said that it's going quick…is it really? I didn't think so…But I guess this chapter's going a bit quick too. They're all of a sudden explaining this stuff…Well, it's gotta be explained sometime right? Eh…whatever…**

**Soul's here! YAY *explodes* And So is Eruka…grr… But whatever. I personally don't like her character that much. It's hard for me to keep her in character 'cause I never absolutely paid attention to her when reading/watching the series. Whatever…same goes as Medusa…I think I got her in character in my last story. RIGHT? Anyway…next appearances will NOT be who your thinking…trust me. It's gunna be someone you wouldn't expect after reading what Soul said right there…They'll be chased by a wolf (not gunna say who :3 ) and then someone else will appear! Yay for spoilers!**

**Well, anyway...feedback time!**

**KittyAttack:**** Wow! You and those freakin' HILLS man! You're great…really. The symmetry police…haha that's a good one, by the way. XD So Black*Star really is short huh? I've never really paid attention to his height 0.o I should start paying more attention!**

**Megoglass:**** Merci ****beaucoup****, et merci pour la lecture. Je suis heureux que vous l'aimez! J'aime aussi le film "Alice in Wonderland" :3 How's my French? I think I need more work...^^;**

**1keiy1:**** Wait no more my friend! The new chapter is up! *sits in corner* I'll go faster next time…I promise…**

**Rin Winters:**** I hope you enjoyed that banana *creepy smile* Anyway…Thank you love! Glad you like it. Soul was cool, no? He always is XD**

**Mushraluvr:**** It's Bu-Tan to the rescue! YAY! The mystery will be solved soon…near the end that is, MWA-HAHA :3 So yeah, you're the one who said it was fast paced! I remember now…uh…sorry. I've been reading my chapters over and they tend to do that a little…I think the next couple chapters might do that. Sorry. I'm glad you like the story though :D**

**Purple-Eyed Devil:**** Thank you so much for that~ I'm glad you said that…really. It's little things like what you said that make me want to keep writing. I try my best, my friend, I try my best… :D**

**RandomDancing123:**** You are…the best reviewer…EVER! My favorite part was when Kid had his moments! He's always fun to write about, being all proper but slightly psycho at the same time XD It's great. And well the part when they name the forest wonderland…I have NO idea where it came from lol the conversation just popped in my head and I was all like "LAWL XD I should put that!" so I did…I also know what you mean about planning ahead of time. I do it ALL the time and just like you, they always turn out different . This was probably nowhere near your prediction huh? Mind sharing what you DID predict? :3**

**RANDOM Black*StarXTsubaki moment I might put in a future SoMa story XD in case you're curious…:**

"Name sir?"

Black*Star and Tsubaki stopped before they could enter the large building and he eyed the man with the clipboard carefully. The black haired woman beside him made an unsure face and looked ahead to spot Maka standing inside; eyeing them with eager eyes. She had used a fake name…and so had Liz and Patty…So, what was Tsubaki's name going to be? And more importantly…what was Black*Star going to call himself?

"I'm the great Black—" Tsubaki elbowed him lightly and he coughed to cover up his screw up. He had almost forgotten about that whole "we're crashing the party" thing Maka had told him earlier. "B-Black…cardo…sir…finkleberry…the second…?" He mumbled as he stood up straight again; causing Tsubaki's eyes to widen. "Yeah…my name is Blackcardo Sir Finkleberry the second!" Tsubaki felt like smacking her forehead while he grinned at the butler proudly. The man with the clipboard lifted a brow and sighed before looking at Tsubaki.

"And you, Miss…?"

"This is my wife!" Black*Star shouted; getting people's attention and causing Maka to smack her forehead with her gloved hand. "Her name is Tsuji Lee Ann Finkleberry!" He laughed proudly as he threw an arm over the taller girl's shoulders; causing her to blush madly. "We've been married for five years!" The butler sighed as the boy smashed his lips onto his weapon's and finally he stood out of their way, gesturing them to come inside. "THANKS!" Maka stared in disbelief as he dragged the beat red girl inside the mansion. She then felt her eye twitch before letting out a sigh.

"This is going to be a long night…"

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. The Captured Guardian

****

****

**Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .**

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Captured Guardian_

The walk through the forest was silent; regarding the many sounds the various animals and creatures made. Maka tried not to speak to Soul as they walked. He seemed to be very concentrated on moving forward, and she saw that every time something moved somewhere in the bushes, he'd swing his arm up in a position of protection before slowly moving forward once more. They passed many villages that were old and burnt down on their journey. They made her even more curious about the witch and what she had done. She went to speak but stopped when another noise was sounded and Soul's arm was in front of her once more.

"Wait here..." Soul muttered before dropping his arm back to his side. "If you hear or see anything, yell for me." Maka nodded after he said this, and soon he was walking away. He disappeared into the darkness and left her alone on the small trail. Maka crossed her arms in attempt of guarding herself from the cold. Since the night sky was coming in on the horizon the air seemed to be chillier the longer she was out there. In just a skirt and thin sleeved dress she wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm. She was jealous of Soul's nice, fancy coat. It was probably keeping him warm.

Speaking of him…Maka glared at the bush he walked passed. 'I thought he told me that nowhere was safe when you're alone…' she then thought. 'Then he goes and leaves me by myself. Aren't I "The Alice" or something…I'm supposed to be important…right?' She blinked, rubbed her arms and turned around to look among the wood she stood within.

Or what was supposed to be a wood.

The forest she thought she was in wasn't a forest at all. But just another burnt down village with trees and plants growing within and all around. The bush Soul had passed when he disappeared was so he could go into a burnt down building. What would he be going in there for, though? Did he live there before, Maka wondered; looking at the charred wooden supports that once held the home up. The windows were gone and the whole second floor was missing as well. The first floor was barely holding up while trees and the other odd Death City plants grew in and out of each small crack or opening. The inside must have looked like a thick forest.

"What are you gawking at?"

Maka's forest green eyes snapped down into the doorway that Soul went through to enter the building. He was holding something she was sure he hadn't had before he left. It looked like a toy orr some kind of stuffed animal. "Soul, what is that there?" She asked him; pointing at the yellow object in his delicate pianist hands. His crimson eyes looked down to the toy and he patted it off a little on the head.

"It's a Giraffe." He told her; knocking a cloud of dust into the air. "It belonged to Patty." Maka lightly gasped as he stepped over a log to come closer. "This village," He then began as he looked around the burnt graveyard of homes, "was Liz and Patty's home before Medusa struck. She burnt down villages all over Death City and the forest around it, all with the help from the Kishin God. And then one day she stormed the castle and took over as queen." His eyes traveled to the ground as he set the toy in a bag she hadn't noticed he brought with them. "That's when Kid and I escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Yes." Soul answered calmly. She observed his features. He looked as if he was shaken about something. His eyes were shut as if he was trying to keep out a bad memory from his mind. "Ever since I can remember…I had been working as a young entertainer at the castle. I was a pianist and would play for the king when he wanted. My mother and father were his entertainers before me. But Medusa…" He paused a moment; making a face that told her how badly he wanted to keep the memory out. "She killed them long before she became queen. Even before she was an adult herself…"

"What? Soul…I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be." Soul interrupted. He rubbed his head with his right hand for a moment; keeping his eyes shut tightly. "Liz and Patty's village was just destroyed when Medusa's coronation came around." He then continued. "Kid and I were both far away from the castle by then and that's when we met the girls. We all decided to form a rebellion against the witch and our headquarters ended up being that old busted up church." His eyes finally opened and looked at her. "Patty said she had lost her giraffe, and when we walked by…I thought I had spotted it." His crimson eyes fell upon the bag. "Guess I did…"

Maka didn't really know what to say to him. She was completely blown away from the story…and yet, she still felt like she didn't know much. Like what was the Kishin God? And how did he and Kid escape in the first place? Why had Medusa killed Soul's parents before she became queen and how long ago exactly did She do it? She hadn't had the slightest clue…she was…shocked.

"We probably should get going." Soul uttered out; taking his leave by the throwing the bag over his shoulder and continuing on the small trail. "The princess is waiting for us." His eyes narrowed as she sped up to catch up with him. "We have many things to prepare for. You need to get used to Soul Eater, and you must prepare for the battle against the Kishin God and Medusa—"

"Whoa hold on a moment!" Maka gasped; causing the white haired man to stop and turn to face her. Her hands were both raised in a shrug; face full of surprise. "Kishin God? I have to fight that too?" She asked loudly. Soul only gave her a small nod. "W-what happened to ""The Alice" defeating only the witch" huh? Now all of a sudden I have to kill some kind of 'god'? I'd rather take on Black*Star!" Angry, she reached up with her right hand and smacked the other arm in the sore area where her cuts were. It stung as if a bee had done the very thing to her with its stinger. But she was able to deal with the pain.

"Why did you do that?"

"I want to wake up from this dream!"

Soul's eyes seemed to widen but they kept their lazy posture. "Dream?" He then asked even though he knew that she thought that world was the very thing. Her eyes opened and he took a step forward. "Why is it that you believe this world to be some kind of dream?" She could hear a growl in his voice. "Even if it 'were' a dream, Maka, you are still going to participate in this war. You have to…you 'must'…for the sake of our king. You would do it for 'your' king right? A best friend? Or even your mother or father. And what about that boy from the orphanage? Would you do this for him?" Maka gasped.

"H-How do you know about him?"

"Oh I know everything about you Maka." Soul answered; his eyes narrowing darkly; causing her to feel unsteady. His grin formed and his aura of insanity filled the air once more. "Your name is Maka Albarn. Daughter to Kami and Spirit Albarn. Both who are divorced. You were put in an orphanage around the age of three because your mother didn't want your father taking care of you. Five years later, your mother gave your father permission into taking you back into the family and you left a young orphan boy behind with a promise that you'd see him again one day. You enjoy reading books. And you tend to use a book as a weapon that hits the head. You have a short temper, and you are afraid to fall in love because of your lack in trust towards men…all because of your father. And do you want to know what I think is just 'fun' about your part in this amazing story of "The Alice of Human Sacrifice"? Your name, Maka, is an anagram of 'Kama'. Do you know what that means in Japanese? It means 'scythe'. Which I believe is very ironic since you'll be wielding a scy—"

"Shut up!" Maka yelled as his voice went on. "Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" Her eyes slammed shut, the green eyed girl shook her head and ground her teeth in anger. Soul just stood there, waiting for her to calm down and his smile finally fading. "Ok…I get it…" She breathed; keeping her eyes shut and her face pointed to the ground. "Y-You know who I am…" Soul blinked and with a small grin he shut his eyes to take in what else she had to say. "A-And…that boy…that promise I made to him is none of your business. You got that?"

"Do you even know his name?"

Maka's eyes shot open and soon her realization caused them to widen. She glanced up at him to see if he was looking at her. But his eyes were shut and his arms were crossed; now leaning on a nearby tree and listening patiently. Her mouth opened to speak but he beat her to it when his crimson eyes opened once more. "That's what I thought." He then said before walking away. "Now let's keep going. The Princess's Gardens are a fair distance from here. We need to hurry."

Maka stared at the ground sadly as they walked through Liz and Patty's old home. Her eyes traced a small crack in the ground as she followed his footsteps. 'Of course he'd know all about me…' she thought as they entered the forest once again and left the ruined village behind. 'This is 'my' dream…so he'd know everything I know…' The footsteps stopped once more and her vision lifted slightly to see that he had his arm in front of her in a protective position like last time. "Wh-What?" She asked; looking up all the way.

That's when she found out exactly why he had stopped. The creature that had sliced her left arm open in three different places–Jack the Ripper–stood before them in one of his awkward four legged stances. Teeth round sharp and eyes glowing red; he licked his blade and laughed. "Soul Evans…what are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" It asked in a dark voice that sent shivers down Maka's spine. It gave her a glance. "Oh…I see. You're escorting "The Alice" to the Camellia Gardens, aren't you?" It then asked the man beside her.

"Stay away, Jack." Soul sneered. "You know what I'll do to you." Jack the Ripper seemed to be threatened and afraid by Soul's harsh growl. Maka only seemed to be a little confused. Compared to Jack, Soul was tiny. How could he even put a scratch on that demon! "We both know how much you fear me…so, don't you dare think you have the guts to take me on now, just because I have "The Alice" with me." Maka watched his crimson eyes narrow greatly as the large clawed creature took a step back. "I will kill you where you stand."

Maka's eyes widened in shock. She never would have thought he would say something like that to a large creature such as Jack the Ripper. Soul wasn't in the slightest scary compared to that thing! How could Jack the Ripper be afraid of 'him'? "Medusa-Sama will win Mr. Evans." Jack growled; snapping Maka out of her thoughts. Jack the Ripper was nearly gone and in the shadows. "She 'will' win."

"So I've heard." Soul said back just as the large monster disappeared. They both stood there for many moments until finally, he began to walk again. "Hurry." He muttered; speeding up his pace. "He's more or likely going to find Eruka or Free and tell them where we are. They'll both hunt us down to the ends of the planet if we don't get to the princess first."

"Don't you mean "Ends of the Earth"?"

"We're not on Earth, Maka."

"Oh…" She stopped for a moment to think about it; finger on chin. "Wait, what?" But there was no time for him to answer because soon he was in protection mode again and standing nearby with an arm around her. "What's going on—"

"Shh." He silenced her and shut his eyes while Maka just stood there in his arms and stared at his handsome, yet, twisted and lazy face. "I hear…sniffing. Like a dog…" he uttered out after five minutes or so of silence. Her forest green eyes whipped around the wood to see if she could spot such a creature, but she was unsuccessful in her search. "Damn…It's Free." Maka looked up and saw his eyes open once more. "Let's get moving quickly. Free has a good sense of smell…he'll find us if we just sit around like idiots." She lifted a brow and he looked at her from the area he had been glaring at. "That's what wolves do. They smell you out. Now let's go."

"W-Wolf?" Maka asked; though she was never answered. Soul only grabbed her hand and began to run down the trail. She tried her best to keep up and not let him drag her, but he ran really fast, as if he had super speed. Well to her, that is. He probably ran like the average track star runner while she was just slow. "What do you mean he's a wolf? As in he's an actual wolf?"

"What do you think I mean?" Soul shouted as they went around a fallen mushroom. "Of course he's a damn wolf!" They both heard a loud bark and howl and she could feel his pull tug harder. He was running faster. "He's coming! If we get caught I want you to stay behind me!" He squeezed her hand a little more and made they made their way across an open field that rested in the middle of the forest. The barking got louder; telling her that the wolf known as Free was getting closer. Soul let out a growl as they approached a river and he stopped running with a quick halt. He then turned around and pointed across the river with his free hand. "Go across the river and keep going until you reach the Camellia Gardens—"

"What about you?"

Soul shook his head. "Don't worry about me." He then said; letting go of her hand. He walked around her and pushed her lightly enough to get her into the water. "Just go and tell The Princess that you are "The Alice." She will take you in and prepare you for the war." The barking got louder and he bit his lip with his sharp teeth. "Not cool…" After shaking his head at her attempt of arguing, he pushed her a little more. "GO!"

Maka had no choice but to go now. She quickly rushed across the cold and choppy river before hiding behind a few trees. She peeked around the trunk and watched as a large silver haired wolf ran across the hilled field and stopped at Soul's feet. Not far behind was the witch Eruka. She stopped beside the wolf and said something to Soul before turning around. And right before her eyes, the wolf transformed into a man and grabbed the pianist by the wrists. "No…" She breathed out as Soul was taken away. After he disappeared into the forest once more, the blond girl spun around and slid down to sit at the base of the tree. "This is my fault…" she then mumbled. She shut her eyes and leaned against the tree with a sob.

"It's my fault…I'm sorry Soul."

* * *

********

**OK! So now we know a little more right? And fuck! She has to fight the Kishin God too? ARG!**

**This chapter's a little short…I can tell…but it has a lot of information packed into it. There's gunna be a couple chapters with a TON of info later on. Trust me…like HUGE paragraphs of information. And mostly from Soul and Tsubaki. *Sigh…***

**Anyway…looks like Maka's already blaming herself for something. Soul got kidnapped while she is stuck alone with no idea on where to go. But at lest next chapter, someone finds her and helps out. Can you guess who is it? I'll give you a cookie :3**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**Purple-Eyed Devil:**** lol, thanks I'm glad it made u giggle, 'cause that was pure comedy…Sorta. :3 When will Maka recognize him? …well that's a secret. I'll give you a small hint though…Soul ends up telling her. **

**Twipire:**** You're welcome! Glad it made your day :D. 'Cause you know, that is why I love Black*Star too. He's a total goofball. XD I will definitely keep at it! 'Cause I definitely don't want you to stop reading! D: lol Thanks for reading btw~**

**KittyAttack:**** Damn hills…they can't just be remolded…lol and yes, the frog chick Eruka. But I think those are her only lines in the whole story…I can't remember . I love Kid too 3 he's just darling~ And thanks, but I'm afraid Jack came back anyway T^T**

**Mushraluvr:**** :3I'm glad you liked this chapter; the scythe legend and Kid's trick. I thought it'd be interesting to give him some pretty cool powers since he could disappear and appear in the last chapter XD. And the only reason Eruka was able to come was because everyone was inside and they don't exactly have a security system…and the reason Soul's called a demon…well, you find out later…And well, yes Tsubaki is the Princess actually, but I meant that they weren't going to see her right away. They were actually going to see a few others before her…Blackcardo sir finkleberry the second sends you his thanks :3**

**RandomDancing123:**** Your welcome~! Lol it's always fun when you're making Kid freak out about symmetry. Lol that's actually how I first planned their meeting to be, I almost had her recognize him, but then I was like "No! We gotta make it more interesting!" C: So I changed it. And yes, it's Free lol he's the wolf XD. Tsubaki is in like two more chapters! And THANK YOU, for all of your kind words. I'm so glad you like my stories. I don't know where I'd be if there weren't people like you~**

********

**Rin Winters:**** "Perfectly Symmetrical Toilet" - 'Tis genius, no? XD … I'm glad you enjoyed the banana, the creepy smile couldn't be helped though :D I had to do it , If you guess Free then you are…CORRECT! If you guess someone else…then, well, you probably already know. Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter ~**

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Gorgon

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Gorgon_

The hairs on her arms stood on end as the morning chill came around; causing her to slowly look up. Grass crunched beneath feet as they approached closely and Maka sat still as a board, as if she could blend in with the tree she sat against. The footsteps came closer and the young adult found herself closing her eyes tightly. Her hands squeezed her knees even closer and she bit her lip; hoping whoever it was–good or bad–wouldn't find her.

"What's this?" A voice mumbled shyly. "It's a lost girl…I-I don't think I can deal with that…how do I…" the voice trailed off and Maka looked up to see a thin figure in a black old-style robe sitting against a nearby tree in almost the same position as she was. They were giving her a monotone like expression with their purple colored eyes while their pink hair–uneven and messy–hung by two long pieces from the bands. Their hair was quite short, with several long and large clumps sticking out in several places. Other than the two long pieces, their bangs were straight-cut and ended above the eyebrows. "She sees me…what do I do…" They mumbled to themselves; poking the black sword next to them.

Blinking, Maka perked up a little more and tilted her head to the right. Was that person a girl…or a boy? Their eyes looked away to the right and then back at her, before dotting to the left and back again. This was defiantly not the kind of person you'd have to keep eye-contact with. "Uh…Hello…?" She uttered out to the pink haired person. They seemed to flinch and look away again before mumbling to themselves. 'Can I trust this person…' she thought as the gloomy person before her kept their eyes away.

_'Nowhere is safe when you're alone. Not even in the Camellia Gardens.'_

Maka's eyes narrowed and she stood up. "I'm not sure who you are but I must be getting on my way." She said to the pink haired person before walking away. They made no attempt of arguing, so she kept strong on her walk. Untill—'They could take me to Soul…' she thought after taking about the eighth step. Maka looked over her shoulder and saw that the person was still there, messing with the end of their dress like robe. 'If they're on Medusa's side…they don't seem to be able to harm me. I'll force them to take me to Soul.'

"Oh…Ragnarok…She left…do you suppose she was the one?"

"You!"

Jumping in surprise, the pink haired person jolted to their feet as Maka came back around to glare. "Do you know where the castle is?" She asked. Gulping, they nodded; eyes wide in what seemed to be terror. "Can you take me there?" Maka then asked; hands on her hips. They stood there for a moment; looking at her with a strange expression, and finally after a minute or so, they shook their head. "Why not?"

"B-Because you are "The Alice…" They said; still looking frightened. "I-I must take you to go s-see the Princess." Maka lifted a brow while their eyes darted back and forth. "Ah~ I have no idea how to deal wi-with this…" They then muttered nervously. "I-If I were to take you to see my mother…sh-she'd kill you on the spot…"

"Your mother?" Maka asked; standing up straight as the person before her seemed to go under a nervous brake down. "Are you talking about Medusa?" She then asked. They nodded after a huge hesitation and her eyes widened. "Medusa is your mother?" They nodded again; still looking away. "Th-then why are you trying to help me?"

"I h-hate my mother." They answered; finally looking at her. But it was only for a moment, for they immediately looked down on the ground. "I'm part of the rebellion…I always have been." Maka blinked and took a step forward; her eyes narrowing. Could she really trust this person? "Since Medusa-Sama is my mother…Soul made me a spy. I still live in the castle…but I give them a-all updates on my mother's p-plans…"

"What's your name?"

"C-Crona."

"Well Crona," Maka began; stealing the very person's eye contact. "Since you are on my side and at the same time, trusted by the "queen"…" Trailing off, the sandy blond took another step forward. "I want you to take me to the castle so I can rescue Soul." Crona looked away, but she reached up with her right hand and turned their head back towards her. "The rebellion must follow "The Alice"'s orders…right?" Crona's eyes shook in terror, but they nodded and she let go of their chin. "Alright then, Crona. Take me to the castle."

"But the legend says you must see the Princess now—"

"But this is _'my'_ dream." Maka snapped. "Ever since I got here, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. First I'm Maka and then I'm Alice. I've been attacked nearly three times, scratched, stuffed in a closet, and dragged across the fields and forests. It's my fault that Soul has been captured and I expect to go rescue him. This is _'my'_ dream Crona. And as "The Alice" and as the one who dreamed this world up, I command you take me to him!"

"Oh~ Y-Yes…ok ok." Crona stuttered as they knelt down to pick up their sword. They began walking as Maka watched with a raised brow; making sure they went the opposite direction the Gardens were. And when she confirmed Crona was going the right way, Maka followed. She heard them speaking to themselves nervously throughout the walk; causing her to feel a little guilty inside.

"Crona, I'm sorry." Maka muttered as she followed the unknown gendered person. They looked over their shoulder; eyes still wide in whatever emotion they were going through. "I just…I know he's a bit creepy but…I can't just leave Soul behind like this. I have this urge…I just need to help him." She held out her right hand and smiled as Crona stopped walking. "Maka Albarn. I hope that we can have a nice friendship without any further arguing and yelling."

"I-I don't know wh-what to do…"

"You shake and say "Me too", of course." Maka answered with a bubbly smile. Crona looked at her hand and back up before looking at her hand once more. They began to stutter something; free hand shaking as it rises. Maka waited though. She could be patient with this person. She didn't mind. It was almost like being with the orphan boy once again back when he was still just getting used to talking with her. She had him shake her hand the very same way and he had done the very same thing as Crona. But eventually, just like he did, Crona took her hand and they both shook on it.

"M-Me too…?"

* * *

"My mother is down this hall." Crona muttered as Maka walked alongside them towards two large doors. "I'm s-sure that you'll need to tell her who you are before you do anything in this castle. She'll find you eventually and assume you to be "The Alice" right away." They stopped at the large doors and looked up. "Do they open inwards…or outwards?" Maka lifted her brow in wonder as the pink hair that belonged on their head swayed by each movement. "Uh…" Crona reached forward and pushed the doors open. "Inwards."

"Ok…" Maka breathed to herself as they both walked into the large room. At the end of the throne room was a large chair in which Maka assumed was the throne. Sitting in it was a blond woman wearing a large purple gown; a golden crown resting on her head. Each one of her bare arms were printed with a large dotted snake tattoo winding around them. And, her golden hair was short and spiked with two long parts extending downwards to frame her face and twist together. This small braid formed by each side of her hair-do rested upon her jeweled chest. Her piercing yellow glare stopped Maka in her tracks.

"Who is this…Crona?" The queen asked with narrow snake eyes. Crona broke down into stutters before looking at Maka. And Maka kept her frozen posture as she glanced at Crona in the corner of her eyes. "Is this a friend?" Medusa then asked after their silence. Crona's eyes snapped back onto their mother.

"Uh, yes she is Medusa-Sama." Crona said with wide, frightened eyes. "Her name is uh…Ma-Marie." Maka nodded in agreement. On their way to the castle–which Maka learned to be called Shibusen Palace—they had decided on a fake name for her. And the name of the old orphanage keeper Marie was the only thing that came to mind. "Sh-She's a friend from school. The only person I know how to deal with…"

"Is that so…" Medusa asked with a lifted brow. She took a moment to look at Maka and finally, after a tall man came around the curtain behind her and whispered into her ear she nodded. "Alright then. Crona, Marie, we have a new prisoner I'd like to speak with. Sit." She held both hands out to the two seats on each side of her. After a slight hesitation, Crona nodded and took their seat next to their mother. Maka wasn't long to follow, and she took a seat on the other side of the queen; keeping her forest green eyes on the witch at all times.

'I…Have to kill _'her'_?'

"Free, Eruka, bring him in!" Medusa shouted; startling both henchmen behind her. They both nodded and were soon gone. Maka sat there for a moment and heard Crona mumble something to their mother. The queen turned her head forward. "He's just a young man from back when Mother was just a child herself. He's all grown up now though. It's been a few years. Although I did perform a few experiments on him a few years ago…but that was still a long while ago…" I lifted a brow as she gave out a narrow grin. Soul…was experimented on? "About seven or eight years since…" She seemed to squeak happily with a smile. "Oh I can't wait to see how much he's grown!" Her smile then grew devious once more and Maka couldn't help but gulp.

Maka's eyes then widened a little and she went to speak but the doors were soon opened once again. Her eyes snapped over to them and saw the witch Eruka and the Wolf man Free; both holding one of Soul's arms. His crimson glare stared onto the snake witch as she smiled at him back. "Oh Soul! How good it is to see you again after all these years!" She yelled across the room as the two henchmen dragged him over. "Look how much you've grown! You aren't that little snotty tyke anymore!" Eruka and Free dropped him down onto the steps in front of her and immediately he looked at Maka with a small glare. She only shook her head.

'Please Soul…don't say anything…'

"Soul can I ask you a question?" Medusa asked; rising from her throne. The crimson glare drifted away from Maka and he was soon glaring at the witch. She stepped down the steps and knelt down beside him to take hold of his chin. "Do you miss working here in the palace?" She then asked him. Soul's eyes only narrowed. "Because I'll make you a deal." Medusa narrowed her eyes as well and squeezed his chin a little more. "I'll let you work for me as _'my'_ entertainer so you don't have to sit in that nasty old dungeon. And In return, you can tell me where "The Alice" is…"

"I'd rather live in the fuckin' dungeon." Soul growled. "And I'd rather…hang out with Excalibur for three days…" Medusa narrowed her eyes and glanced over to Free–who at the left of her, was standing near a rope that hung from the wall. Soul looked over to him as well and with a nod from the evil queen, the Wolf Man pulled the rope. Nearby, a large red sheet was lifted up and revealed a large black grand piano: even better polished and tuned than the church's. Maka and Crona watched as Soul's eyes widened greatly.

"Do you remember that piano Soul?" Medusa asked quietly as the young man stared at the very thing. His head nodded slowly, but he never said a word. "It's the piano your mother and father played isn't it?" She then asked him; receiving another nod. "It's also the piano you played for the king when you returned to Death City isn't it?" He nodded once again; staring hardly at the beautiful instrument. "Would you like to play it again? I will let you…only if you promise to tell me where "The Alice" is…"

Maka shook her head as the witch seemed to control Soul with her very voice. He opened his mouth to speak as she shook her head even more. 'Don't get controlled by this Soul.' She thought. 'I know you can do better than that! Don't let this make you give in—' but she stopped upon seeing a tear run down his cheek. He was crying. 'No…Soul…'

"She's back at my church. Hiding in the piano room."

"Thanks dear…" Medusa growled as she stood up straight. She turned around and looked at Eruka. "Take Free and go to the church." She ordered as she walked up the steps back to her throne. She then snapped her fingers and a large yellow snake appeared in the doorway with a small greeting. "Take Mr. Evans to his quarters will you?" The snake nodded and without any fuss, the Evans boy got to his feet and began walking towards the doors. "And Soul?" He stopped, looked over his shoulder. "In ten minutes, I want you down here to play for me. Write me a song will you?" It was more of an order than a question. "I'm sure you can manage. Being the talented musician you are." With a small nod, Soul turned around and left the throne room.

"Is he really that good?"

Medusa glanced to her left and at Maka after the younger woman asked this question. She grinned. "No." She then answered. Maka lightly gasped. "He's just an amateur. He has no talent in music whatsoever." Maka felt herself glare at the older woman. "I'll just pretend to listen. That'll make the little tone deaf man happy I'm sure." The sandy blond beside her glared harder and bit her lip in pure anger. Yes, Soul was a bit wacked, but she wouldn't tolerate that woman insulting him. Especially when knowing what she did to his parents! "Crona. Give Marie a tour of the palace why don't you? I'm sure it'd be better than just sitting in here with me all day."

"But, how do I do that?"

Medusa narrowed her eyes. "You show her around..." She then growled. "It's as simple as that." Crona looked at her with wide purple eyes. "Don't make me punish you again you worthless child…I'm already ashamed of my daughter enough as it is…" An arrow as black as pure darkness slipped from the queen's mouth and shook like lightning; petrifying the poor child and causing her to stand up and nod.

"Le-let's go Marie!"

Maka's glare disappeared just as the queen looked her way and she nodded before getting up to follow the pink haired girl out the door. As soon as the throne room doors were shut, Maka looked at Crona with an angry look. "That face you made…what has she done to you?" She asked in a worried but at the same time angry tone. "It was worse than the faces you've usually made."

"Medusa-Sama doesn't really think of me as her child." Crona answered; hand holding the other arm. They both began walking down the dark crimsoned halls together as they talked about Crona's life as a small child. They passed by many large dark wooded doors, and by the time they passed a white one, Maka noticed Crona wanting to speak about something else. "Medusa-Sama is a very smart woman. She'll figure out who you are if you stay here longer than you have to."

"That's why I want you to take me to Soul." Maka said back in response. Crona nodded and after turning one last corner, they approached another dark wooded door. It looked like an ordinary door just like the rest, but Soul was behind this one. "You stay out here." Maka told Crona before setting her hand on the door handle. Crona nodded as the door opened and the sandy blond stepped inside. She immediately saw Soul sitting at a desk beside a less expensive and smaller piano than the one from the throne room. She opened her mouth to speak as he looked up with another glare. But as soon as she did, he stood and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I told you to go to the princess!" He snapped. Maka's mouth shut closed as his glare deepened. "I didn't tell you to come here and risk your fucking life like you are now!" Her hand lifted and she held back the tears. She always cried in situations like this. "You are going back—"

"NO!" Maka shouted; shutting her eyes tight. She sat there a moment before finally opening them again and when she did, she balled her hands into fists. "I'm not just going leave you here with this woman! I just _'can't'_!" She stepped forward to stand in the middle of the room. "Somehow this is all my fault! And since it is my responsibility, I'm not going to see the princess without you by my side!" Soul's glare turned menacing and darker as he stepped around the desk to stand before her.

"Go Now…"

"NO! Not without you!" Maka grabbed his wrist and turned around to drag him out the door. But he kept his feet firmly pressed to the ground; causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. "SOUL!—" Once again his glare deepened—If all possible—and her hands slipped away from his wrist. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours: his glare and her wide stare locked together. He opened his mouth slowly and began to speak, but something beat him to it.

"Evans! You have one minute!"

Soul's menacing glare transformed into a wide eyed, petrified and panicked expression. It was Medusa's voice he had heard. She was outside the door, knocking and telling him that she was going to send in guards if he didn't come out. Maka studied his expression even if it only lasted for a moment. He was scared of Medusa–terrified even. But she figured it'd be that way. Medusa killed his parents…

"Go."

"What? I already told you! I'm not going without you—"

"NOW!" Soul took her by the hand and pulled her over to the window as the door was banged on again. He opened the window and stepped behind her. "You need to go to Tsubaki now!" He didn't even bother calling her a princess at that movement. Maka could tell he was really flustered in what to do and scared nearly witless. "There's a cart full of hay at the bottom of this tower. Just land in it and you'll be just fine." He said; grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up on the windowsill. Maka looked at him from over her shoulder with crazed eyes.

"What?"

"Jump!"

With a slight push, Maka fell out of the window and descended down to the ground quickly. The wind brushed up at her as she fell; her hair flailing about her head in a wild manner. She pressed her hands down against the skirt so if wouldn't fly up and let people from below look up and see anything. But there wasn't anyone but Crona sitting near the cart of hay, as if she'd been waiting for her to come that whole time. The fall seemed endless, until finally she landed in the soft hay without a scratch.

Crona stood up and looked at her as her head rose from beneath the golden hay. Maka opened her mouth to ask why they were there before she was even out the window but Crona answered right before she could even do so. "I knew he was going to do that…I've known him for awhile." Crona said; helping her out of the cart. "Maka, he's very stubborn and very hard to deal with…The princess will know what to do."

"I hope so…" Maka muttered as they began walking away from Shibusen Palace. "I just about have no other choice but to go to her now…"

* * *

**If you guessed "CRONA" You have earned your cookie! So let's see…where to start…where to start. **

**Well, Maka is a little stubborn and wants to rescue Soul, and now she knows what the castle looks like, what the witch Medusa looks like, and that the damned bitch has a daughter! I call Crona a girl because it was popped in my head when I saw the end page of that one chapter . Crona was like…naked.**

**Anyway…I don't like debates on if Crona's a girl or boy, so please respect that and don't have a little war ok?**

**So…another question…What did Medusa mean by "experiments"? And why the hell does Soul have such a foul mouth! Well that just 'cause he's angry. It get's worse when a little annoying/obnoxious thing in a hat appears…later. Do you know who? Well the hint is that he was mentioned in this chapter… XD**

**P.S: I've decided to change how the feedback looks, to make it a little easier to read…hope it's any better…**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**RandomDancing123:**_YOU'RE WELCOME! XD *Stares at tranquilizer gun* I swear it wasn't me…* throws it over shoulder* lol, anyway, I guess you could say I'm a Kid fan girl…but I'm also a Soul fan girl too~ … and sometimes I find myself in the Black*Star fan girl compartment…but not as much as Soul and Kid. B*S is just a sweetheart sometimes :3 Tsubaki is in the next chapter! *squeal* …you know…just so you'd know…and well, of course Maka is being dense, she may be an A+ Student in school but when it comes to the real world she's so OBLIVIOUS! …Excalibur…hehee…he's just…wow…Anyways, thanks! Glad you liked the chapter~_

**Rin Winters:**_Don't worry, Soul's just fine :3 for now… :3 mwahaha…JK!_

**LightningxStrife:**_Wow thanks so much! I'm glad they aren't OOC…*wipes away sweat off forehead* WHEW! Lol, I'm so happy that you think so…I've been working hard and practicing my skills to get to this point, and boy did it pay off! THANK YOU~!_

**KittyAttack****: **_Damn hills…damn dog…damn bomb shelter… . lol jk, ish funni~ :3 Anyways, thank you! And I hope you enjoy this cookie *hands you a cookie* do what you wish with it. Throw it at Free or throw it at Jack the Pupper…OR You could eat it! :D_

**GenuineSparklez:**_You got MOAR~ lol, now you want even moar…I'm sure of it o.O_

**Purple-Eyed Devil:**_Thanks for approving it, luv :3 I highly appreciate it~ oh…and don't worry, when he finally does, she doesn't feel like a dope at all…*sigh* _

**Orange Cat Thief:** _Did you stop freaking out? Uh-oh…you probably did…but freaking out again because this chapter's over…huh? *stares at turkey* Uh…thanks…? I think I'll eat it :3 Turkey: BRAAK?_

**pandabudds56:** _Thanks so much! Glad you love it! Soul Eater and Alice in Wonderland are my favs too! Lol, hope you liked this chapter :3_

**Mushraluvr:** _Haha, yep got that scene from the movie C: …Sorta :I .. lolz And well, your fears were right, as you can see, Maka went to go save him. Good thing she had Crona right? Sorry…no cookie. But here, I'll share with you *breaks my cookie in half and hands you a piece* There you go…thanks for reading~!_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. The Princess of Camellia's plan

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Princess of Camellia's plan_

Up ahead of Crona and Maka, there was a beautiful horizon full of Camellia plants. Maka could tell what kind of flower they were mostly because all she heard was "Princess of Camellias" and "The Camellia Gardens". She kind of figured that the large garden ahead was a Camellia garden. "There it is" Crona muttered as they both stepped onto a cobblestone trail that traveled all the way through the garden. They passed through an archway created by the plants and were finally inside the princess's territory; though, like Soul once said, they were still not safe at all. "The princess is usually found around somewhere in the garden…the easiest way of finding her is to ask Black*St—"

"YA-HAA!" A loud voice yelled; causing birds to take flight and Maka to form a scowl on her face. "Why isn't it the poor Crona Gorgon!" The blue haired boy known as Black*Star jumped out of the plants and landed in the middle of the walkway and immediately Crona hid behind Maka, mumbling something about not knowing how to deal with him. "Oh, and looks like we have Maka here too!" Black*Star laughed. Maka glared at him as he laughed at the sky with hands on his hips.

"Where is the princess?"

"Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked; his laughing suddenly calmed. He looked at Maka and saw her give him a nod. "Oh, ok I'll show you where she is." As Crona scurried away, Black*Star turned with a small huff. "Though I don't know why _'she's' _so special…I'm just as great." Maka rolled her eyes and followed him through the garden. Just like inside the palace, they turned around corners and passed many archways that led to other parts of the garden. Soon though they came to the main archway—besides the one she and Crona stepped through moments before—and she saw a woman with long black hair sitting on a pillow in front of a very small table. She was wearing a kimono the color of cream while her hair lightly grazed the ground behind her.

"Maka…come sit with me please." She heard the princess say. Said sandy blond flinched and looked at Black*Star. But he was already gone. "Don't worry. He still needs to keep an eye on me. He hasn't gone too far." The princess took a sip of her tea as Maka made her way over. She walked around to the other pillow and knelt down on it to sit with the other woman. The princess's face had a kind and soft expression as she set the cup down. And once she opened her eyes Maka could see that they were a deep indigo. "Hello Maka. It's nice to meet you."

"Y-you're highness I—"

"Please." The princess interrupted with a kind smile. "Just call me Tsubaki, for I'm not a _'real'_ princess. Just one of these tragic flowers you see here." As Tsubaki pointed out the Camellias that were surrounding them, Maka nodded slowly. Wasn't the name of the first lady in the Nakatsukasa family, Tsubaki? She couldn't exactly remember…

"Was there something you needed?"

Maka blinked as the indigo eyes of the Camellia princess were on her again. "I…uh..Yes! I did actually." She then yelped; realizing one of the important reasons she was there in the first place. "Soul…he was kidnapped by Medusa." She then said; causing Tsubaki's calm eyes to widen. "I tried to save him but he forced me to come see you first. He wouldn't let me do anything to help him. And I think I realize how scared he is of that woman."

"Oh dear…this isn't good." Tsubaki muttered to herself. She set her hand on her chin and looked down at her small table as her kimono sleeve drifted down and away from her slim wrist. "This isn't good at all. You're not the only one who plays an important role in this war. He's needed as well." She looked up and snapped her delicate looking fingers. "Black*Star."

"Yes Tsubaki!"

The blue haired ninja appeared beside her in a kneeling position with his fist on the ground. "Can you please call up Kid, the sisters, Crona and Blair?" Tsubaki asked him. "I want you all to meet me in the main courtyard in fifteen minutes." Black*Star nodded and disappeared to go do as he was told as the kimonoed princess stood up. "Follow me Maka-Chan." As she spun around to walk away, her long black hair swung in the hair gracefully and free. Maka could tell just by how calm this woman was, that she was a good person. A _'very' _good person.

"What has Soul told you?"

As Maka followed Tsubaki through the gardens, she clasped her hands together to tell her what she knew. "He told me that I am "The Alice" that everyone supposedly wants." She said; receiving a nod. "I'd be killed if Medusa had me. But I'd have to kill _'her'_ if _'you'_ had me. I'm supposed to kill Medusa with the scythe "Soul Eater" and I'm also supposed to kill some kind of Kishin God…?"

"Yes that's right." Tsubaki stated; hearing the question in Maka's voice. "Medusa and the Rebellion both have their "champion"…" She began as they turned a left corner. "We have you, Maka, while Medusa has the Kishin God." Maka gulped and the princess looked at her in the corner of her eyes. She stopped walking and set a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maka-Chan don't worry. With Soul Eater by your side, you're sure to win. And we all have your back if something were to happen."

Maka looked down and frowned. "But…how large is this thing?" She then asked. "It's some kind of _'god'_ right…then how in the world am I supposed to fight it?" Tsubaki smiled and set her arm around the girl's other shoulder so they could keep walking.

"The Kishin God is…uh…" Tsubaki set a finger on her chin and looked up to think about it as Maka glanced up at her. "Uh…he's pretty tall. But…" She smiled happily and gave Maka a reassuring look. "One slice with Soul Eater at the right angle and he could be decapitated easily. You just have to get there." The sandy blond sighed and looked away with a not-so-sure look as Tsubaki giggled a little to herself. "Come inside, and I'll get you something more comfortable to wear."

"O-ok."

* * *

"Here you go. I wore this when I was younger." Tsubaki said as she shuffled over with a light blue qipao dress. "I'm sure it will fit you since you're so tiny." She handed it to Maka—who was already wearing a white undershirt and tight black shorts. "Just put it on over and we'll see from there." Maka nodded and slipped the dress on before buttoning up the collar. She felt like a little Chinese doll now as she looked at herself in the mirror. The Chinese type dress had a special design on it that resembled dragons and flowers and the tail trailed up and around her waist. "It fits you perfectly." She heard Tsubaki say as she walked over. "And this is also good for fighting. It's easy to move in and it's very comfortable." Maka lifted a brow. "That is…Unless you want to wear a suit of armor."

"Eh? No this is good." Maka gasped with nervous smile. Tsubaki laughed lightly and nodded as the young woman before her began to walk around the large room. "Uh…so…What happened on the day Medusa took over?" Maka then asked; looking at a photo of Tsubaki at a younger age. She was standing with Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and a few other people she didn't really know. They all looked younger, and the environment looked so much more peaceful. "When was this…"

"Believe it or not…that's actually after Medusa's take over." Tsubaki said as she walked over and stood beside the sandy blond. "That was after Soul suggested we made the rebellion. We all took a picture so that we'd know if we lost members. Or just to have by our side: a picture of our friends and loved ones." She pointed to a man with long black hair. "That's my brother Masamune. He was killed by Medusa a few years ago." Maka gasped and couldn't help utter out how sorry she was. But Tsubaki only shook her head. "It's alright. We all knew it was coming. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he deserved it."

"Still…He was your brother…" Maka muttered; looking at the picture once again. She looked at the picture of Soul and narrowed her eyes. He had to have been at least thirteen or fourteen in the picture. Though, then, instead of the suit, he was in a leather jacket and a pair of beige pants; a thin black headband neatly keeping his hair intact. "Soul told me that he and Kid came to you with the sisters…is that true?" Tsubaki nodded.

"That's very true." She told her. "Soul came along, dragging Kid by the collar while the sisters were tagging along; both very frightened. Even though I could sense Soul's fear, he looked to be about the bravest one there." She shut her eyes and smiled; setting a hand on her chest. "Black*Star and I helped them into the Gardens and soon the rebellion was created. I can remember it like it was yesterday…"

_-"What?" Tsubaki cried as the sky darkened into a deeper shade of red. Black*Star nodded to confirm what he had said and the young girl stood up in shock. "A witch has killed Shinigami-Sama? There's just no way!" She lifted her kimono up so she could run through the gardens easier and she found herself in a crowd of panicking people. Her indigo eyes shifted through the air. 'Soul…please tell me your safe…' She thought; stopping in the middle of the courtyard. "Please everyone calm down!" _

_"Your highness! A witch has—"_

_"I know!" Tsubaki snapped back at an older woman. "I know very well what has happened!" She looked around once more and found Masamune standing within his post on a balcony above the plants. She hurried over and climbed up the steps to run over by his side. "Masamune, can you see anything?" She then asked him. The older man held up a finger to silence her before looking into a telescope. "How is Shibusen palace?" _

_"I'm afraid half of it is up in flame…" Masamune uttered out; taking his eye away from the telescope. Tsubaki's eyes widened at the news. "I can see that there are many people dying…we need to send some reinforcements to help those in need." As soon as he said this, Black*Star appeared with a variety of weapons strapped onto him. Tsubaki and Masamune quickly looked his way as he held up a hand in solute. _

_"Send me! I'm the strongest out of the whole army!"_

_"NO!" Tsubaki barked; holding back the many tears she wanted to cry. The blue haired boy was taken aback and went to speak but Masamune got her attention before he could. "What is it?" She asked her older brother as he stepped away from the telescope. He pointed to it; his face expressionless, but still full of relief in a way. Curious, the Camellia princess looked in the device and saw the trail that led to her gardens. On the far horizon, a group of people were coming towards the gardens; walking as if very tired. She recognized one of them. She couldn't mistake that head of snow white hair anywhere. "Soul!"_

_Tsubaki ran down and off of the balcony to run down the courtyard. She left the main arch and ran down the cobble stoned trail to meet up with the group Soul was with. Her eyes were now pouring in joyous tears as she approached them. The crimson of Soul's eyes soon found her figure as she came closer, and with a small content and relived smile, she stopped walking. "Tsubaki…" _

_"Is that her?" Liz asked from behind the white haired pianist. He nodded slowly in response to the eldest Thompson sister as she hugged the youngest closely. "Soul, you better be right that she can take us all in…" she then said as her face turned blue in fear. She began to cry while Patty patted her on the shoulder; saying reassuring things. _

_"Soul! I'm so glad you made it out of there!" Tsubaki said as she skid to a stop in front of them. "Is that the prince there with you?" She then asked; pointing to the passed out Death the Kid who was being dragged by the collar by Soul. He nodded and she smiled a little more. "That's good to hear he's safe as well. If the king is dead then Kid will be able to get the throne later on—"_

_"The king isn't dead." Soul said to her. "Medusa just locked him away somewhere." He set Kid down to lie on the cobblestone trail and his crimson eyes glanced down to the ground. "O-On the way here I found a church…there was a library, kitchen, bathrooms, a piano room, and many other different things I could work with. Until I'm strong enough I'll stay there…Then I'll kill Medusa myself. You take care of these three and I'll be on my way—"_

_"Oh no you don't!" Tsubaki scolded; grabbing him by the ear. He let out a squeal in pain as she held up a finger. "Soul! I don't care what you say! You are terrified and I know you have no idea what to do in this situation!" She let go of his ear as Patty began to laugh at him, and pointed at the gardens. "You will be living here with all of us until I say you can live in that church. Understood?"_

_"Y-yes ma'am…" Soul muttered as he rubbed his now red and sore ear. Tsubaki nodded and motioned him to get a move on but he stayed put; his eyes fixed on a random cobblestone on the trail. "But can I just say one thing?" Tsubaki lifted a brow as his crimson eyes kept on the ground below their feet. "Kid and I were talking about it before we ran into Liz and Patty." His eyes snapped up and met hers._

_"I'm starting a rebellion against that damn witch!"-_

"Tsubaki?"

Said Camellia princess opened her eyes and looked over to the blond beside her. "Oh…whoops sorry. Spaced out..." She giggled a little and turned at the heel to walk away. "This way Maka-Chan. I must speak with the people who live here." Maka nodded and followed the other woman out of the large tent and into a large courtyard where many people stood; talking to one another about how curious they were about the whole situation.

"Maka."

Maka looked to her left and saw Kid and the sisters standing in the crowd near Black*Star. Crona was also nearby, but she was sitting on the ground with her knees close to her body; her word Ragnarok by her side. "People of the Camellia Gardens!" She heard Tsubaki say. "Soul Evans has been abducted by the very witch we rebel against!" People gasped. "And we all know how much we'll need him! So I have one plan and one plan only!" People leaned in to listen as Tsubaki dropped her hands. She shut her eyes to think her plan over. She couldn't make any mistakes. She had to do this right. "My plan is that we will storm Shibusen Palace just as Medusa did six years ago!" Maka looked at her with wide green eyes as Black*Star took a step forward. "Black*Star, I have a very special job for you…but in the mean time, all that I name please step forward!" The people silenced themselves as she dropped her hands back onto her sides once more.

"Prince Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, Patricia Thompson, Crona Gorgon, Maka Albarn, Witch Blair, and Black*Star."

All who were called walked up onto the step in front of her. She looked at each one of them carefully before observing the crowd again. She hoped that she wasn't missing anyone. "We are going to storm the castle, as you already know. Once I am in though, I'll be going straight towards Soul." She pointed at Crona. "Crona, as our spy, you know where he is. You will lead the way. Maka, as "The Alice" you will be coming along with me if you like it or not. Liz and Patty will guard us with their guns." The sisters nodded after Crona gave her own little nervous nod. She then looked at Kid. "Kid, I want you to see if you can find out where your father is while we're there. And Black*Star!"

"Yes, you're highness!"

"I want you to be the one to distract Medusa." Tsubaki ordered. The blue haired boy nodded with a large smile. "I want you to make her think you're just there to mess things up in her beloved castle while the rest of us do our parts in the mission, understood?" Black*Star nodded to her with a salute and she looked at Blair. "Blair. I want you to keep the guards in the front distracted as well. So we can slip right on in without notice." The good witch nodded as well.

"Yes, you're majesty."

"Good." Tsubaki nodded and looked at Maka. "I don't want you getting captured." She then said as the princess's bodyguard rubbed his hands together in an evil laughter. "You are very important in this war, and if you are lost, then there would be no point in rescuing Soul." She lifted her kimono and began walking down the small flight of steps and towards another tent near the large one she and Maka were just in. "Grab a horse and let's get a move on!" She pulled out her very own and soon, each member of the rebellion had one of their own. Though Black*Star pulled out two; one white with black hair and the other dark orange with silver hair. Maka couldn't help but ask:

"Why did you grab two?"

The blue haired ninja smiled as he sat on top of one of the two horses; holding the orange one by its reins. "Soul will need a ride back too, right?" He asked her. He let out a loud laugh as Tsubaki hopped onto her horse in front of them. "I mean…it's _'his'_ horse."

* * *

**Return of the almighty Black*Star…**

**Great…**

**Anyway, now Tsubaki finally makes her first appearance and already she's in with all the action XD Yes...Tsubaki is just that great. Not much to say about this chapter, just that it feels very short. And I apologize for that. Really…**

**Can anyone guess why Soul's horse is Orange with Silver hair? It has something to do with his transportation…of course. :3 Will this one be a tough question to answer? I guess we'll find out XD**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**RebelAngel91210:**_Thank you~ :3_

**Orange Cat Thief: **_You're welcome for updating…again! Would you like to know how many chapters there's gunna be? Because I already have each one planned out. If you don't want to get spoiled then don't read this (-15Chapters-) :3 and if you DID read it. Then, that's as many as I have planned out…I would have had more but, my brain hurts A LOT. And its been like that for awhile :( Thanks for liking the plot btw ~ lol Soul is pretty much Mad Hatter in this…Excalibur's role is…Excalibur. Lol Bye-Bye Turkey-San!_

**GenuineSparklez:** _Crona for the win :3 lol Well I hope you liked this new chapter~_

**Rin Winters:** Though Crona isn't one of my favorites…I like her anyway :3 Soul will be just fine don't worry~

**RandomDancing123:** _I don't think he'll like it if someone like you just randomly popped out of nowhere and hugged him. ^^; I think he'd freak out a bit…lol And when you say "freak out" what do you mean by that? 'Cause apparently I did it "well"? …How could have I don't it bad? Oh…your defiantly going to scream and laugh hysterically when he arrives…he's going to show up in the middle of one of the most random moments he could possibly arrive in. Everyone's going to scream except Maka…she goin' be like "Who the hell is this guy…?" lol So yeah…thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoyed Tsubaki's appearance… :3 *smacks Excalibur* damn it! What did I tell you about intruding on my Fans' reviews! Excalibur: BAKAME!_

**Purple-Eyed Devil:**_ lol Maka's a dope :3 lol Soul's actually REALLY good at playing…but of course, Medusa doesn't really know that. She's hasn't exactly heard him play…Idiot woman_

**SoraKazumiha:** 1: _OAO Soul IS sexy! You are a genius! 2: …hat? 3: Experiments…for SCIENCE!*evil grin* 4: I'm glad that you're FUCKING loving this story! That makes me want to FUCKING love you back :3 (if that didn't sound weird at all…)_

**KittyAttack****: **_Have you died yet? 'Cause I don't want you to :( lol Soul's not retarded…he just wants her safe :3 and thanks! I almost had it be all about her…but then I decided to write it more about everyone too. LOVING THE HILLS MAN! *sits in hot tub* They're getting better and better…_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Storm and Rescue

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Storm and Rescue_

"Meow~" Blair cooed in a seductive voice as she and the rest of the group rode their horses down a forest trail. Maka lifted her brow at the cat witch. Blair had actually been doing that for awhile now. The blond though hadn't bothered to ask anyone why or for what purpose she was doing it for anyway. It may have been for practice…or she could have been doing it for no reason at all. She looked over her shoulder to look at the blue haired ninja Black*Star. He wasn't paying attention though. He was more interested in what the princess was talking about at that moment. She was making a quick back up plan in case the first didn't work.

"Shibusen Palace is up ahead!"

Maka looked even further back and saw Liz holding up a map as she and Patty sat upon a horse on each side of the OCD prince. Patty nodded to confirm her older sisters words and pointed out into the far horizon; causing Maka to look. And there, just slightly above the trees, she could see one of the large castle towers. There was no telling which tower it was since there were so many. But she defiantly knew that it wasn't the one Soul was in. She had stared at it half way to Tsubaki's Gardens after he shoved her out the window and told her to leave. She memorized the tower's appearance as if it were her last name.

"Alright…Blair, you know what you're doing…correct?"

The good witch looked over her shoulder and nodded to the camellia princess before jumping off the horse. "I'm to go and distract the guards in the front so you all can sneak around back and hide the horses." She then said; receiving a nod in response. Blair then nodded right back and handed Maka the reins to her horse before walking away. And before anyone else could speak, Blair was gone and out of sight with a flick of her magic wrist.

"Nya…" Blair breathed out as she lightly landed on a tree branch in front of Shibusen Palace's gates. She grinned a very feline like smile and jumped down to the ground; immediately gaining the guard's—which consisted of Snakes, Large tadpoles, and regular human men—attention. "You-Who~!" She called while waving her delicate feline hand in the air. The two men looked over as she made her way towards them, and immediately they had stars in their eyes.

"Well hello there." One man said as Blair took her place in front of them; wearing the cutest and most seductive face she could think of at the moment. "What's a pretty lady like you doing all the way out here in this dangerous of an area?" He then asked her as the tadpoles and snakes kept their eyes facing the inside of the palace gates. The other man nodded as if agreeing with his fellow guardsman and stepped over to stand closer to her.

"Well you see…" Blair began with a sad expression. "I got lost." Both guards gasped and looked at her in concern as she held both her hands behind her back and stared at the ground sadly. "I was looking for someone who can help me move my… …" Trailing off, the cat witch looked up and caught their eyes with her hypnotizing gold ones. "…underwear dresser." The men both shuddered at her look and she took a step forward. "Tell me…I'm sure big strong men like you would be able to help me lift that dang thing." She took their arms and smiled. "I have so much lingerie in there…poor me can't lift it all on my own."

"Oh…I'll help you…Mrs…?"

"Please…" Blair set a finger on both of their lips. She leaned in close, pressing her breast against their spear wielding hands, and whispered in a seductive voice: "Just call me Blair." The two men seemed to shudder again and one almost felt too weak at the knees to even stand. "Now…" Licking her lips slightly, Blair took each spear in hand and set them on the ground so she could grab their hands and pull them away from the other guards. "Help me with that—"

"YA-HAA!"

Along with the sudden yell, there was an explosion from inside the palace gates and immediately the guards took defense. "Damn it! We've been tricked!" The taller one yelped as he and his fellow guardsman ran over to their spears. Blair though appeared near them and picked them up; causing both of them to stop in their tracks.

'Alright…now that they've passed…All I got to do is keep the guards busy for a little longer.' The feline thought with a grin. Another explosion from the blue haired ninja was sounded and caused a cloud of dust to rise from the direction of the palace courtyard. "Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin!" She threw the spears to the side and held up her right hand. "Halloween cannon!" And just as last time during the battle with Arachne, a glowing pumpkin appeared and launched towards the two men like a large cannon ball. She jumped back to perform a few back hand springs and held out her hand again. She usually used this move when in the air. But time wasn't on her side.

"Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Smashing Pumpkin!"

An explosion the size of a small building and shaped like a pumpkin blasted both men away once more after getting to their feet. She heard the clanking of amour behind her and looked over her shoulder to see more guards heading her way with weapons at hand. "This palace used to be such a peaceful place." She mumbled to herself; her golden eyes narrowing. She turned around, held up a hand to shoot her Halloween cannon and moved aside so the flying bodies wouldn't hit her.

Blair then stepped to the other side as the men charged her way with spears. She spun around to face a group and ducked down to dodge one, and then jumped up to dodge another. She set her hands on a man's shoulders, flipped over his body, landed on the ground and then swung her leg around to trip him. She then stood back up, held out a hand to stop another spear, and pushed it aside so the man could lose his balance and fall over. Though, where his face had landed caused his nose to bleed uncontrollably.

"Is it warmer there?" Blair asked as she pulled the man's face out from between her boobs. She giggled slightly at his knocked out form, but stopped when another explosion from the blue haired ninja was sounded. She became serious and held the man up by his torso and hair like a shield. Her hand came out from under his arm and she grinned in a feline like way. "Pump, Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Halloween cannon!" The three men in front of her blasted back and were soon out of sight and knocked out in the forest nearby. She then dropped the man and turned around just in time to dodge a snake.

"Chi, Chi, Chi…"

Blair's eyes widened for only a second before she looked over her shoulder and saw the pink haired rat she hated so much. "Well Blair…" Mizune, the mouse witch began as mice and snakes surrounded the cat witch. "Isn't it nice to see you here…I'm sure you're the reason that ninja is making a mess of Medusa-Sama's Courtyard—"

"Shinigami-Sama's Courtyard!" Blair corrected; causing the other witch to narrow her eyes. Mizune then scoffed and took a step forward. "Stay back!" Blair shouted as she grabbed a snake by it's neck. She then tossed it at the pink haired woman before doing a back hand spring to land near another large snake. She grabbed that one and tossed it too. But Mizune took it within her own hands and set it back down with ease. "Mizune, I don't want to kill you—"

"Go ahead Feline~"

"Rat!"

Blair held up her right hand and conjured up another pumpkin cannon so it could blast the pink haired witch into oblivion. The explosion was nearly at the same time as one that Black*Star had created in the courtyard. As soon as the dust cleared, Mizune ran towards her and tackled her to the ground; causing them both to roll for a few meters. Growling, Blair then shoved the mouse witch off of her and stood up; only to find herself being surrounded by more men from inside the palace. They all held up their spears and threatened to take her down as the snakes took their places again. Blair scoffed with a small, sarcastic laugh and watched Mizune stand up and brush off her striped dress.

"Easy…"

She conjured a few flying pumpkins and stood on one before looking down upon the human men. "This is almost too easy…" She then said to herself before causing another smashing explosion down on the ground to let more bodies fly. "Come on you big "strong" men…I'm sure you can take me on." A man threw his spear up at her but she merely moved out of the way. "You can do better than that!" Then, just as she smiled after this, an arm went around her neck and pulled her back; causing the pumpkin to spin in back flips towards the ground. The witch narrowed her eyes and disappeared in a cloud before it could hit the ground—the attacker, Mizune, landing with ease over by the main gate.

The men and the witch glanced around while looking for her as a cat sat down near a tree. The purple haired feline grinned, fixed her hat, narrowed her golden eyes and trotted away from them just as a crowd of horses left the back entrance. They had done their job and it was time for them to get back to the gardens.

* * *

"This way, Maka. Hurry." Tsubaki said as she and the others galloped into the back entrance. Black*Star immediately hopped off of his, hid his and Soul's horse behind a tree and ran off to go do his part of the job while the others did so just a bit slower. The princess hid her's as the others did as well and was soon walking towards the nearest entrance. "Liz, Patty. You're my guards." She then said and soon the two sisters were walking nearby with guns in hand. "Maka, Crona. Follow me please." Maka nodded and grabbed the shy pinkette by the hand and soon Kid was out of sight to go do his job: research on his father's whereabouts. "Crona, please lead the way."

"Yes ma'am."

In a diamond shape, Tsubaki and the other three girls followed Crona into the first dark red hallway—Tsubaki in the middle, Maka following from behind, and both sisters on each side at the ready. An explosion and laugh—clearly Black*Star's—was sounded in the direction of the courtyard. "Looks like Medusa's in the courtyard." Liz muttered as she looked down a hallway they passed silently by. Maka looked down the same hall in the corner of her eyes and nodded in agreement before looking down another to make sure no one that the sisters missed where there.

They turned a right corner and walked down another long hall, before turning another left and just as Maka went to speak she felt another explosion shake the ground. They all stopped in their tracks to wait it out and just as they went to walk again Maka felt the floor shift from beneath her feet. She gasped as she slipped right through; her hair flying upward and whacking her in the face many times. She heard Tsubaki and the rest of them calling out her name and she reached out for something. But it all seemed like dirt and garbage as she fell. What in the world was she going to grab? A dead man's skeleton arm! No thank you!

"Who puts a giant hole in the middle of the damn palace?" She screamed as her hands found a rope. But immediately her hands let go and she continued her decent. She felt like she was in "Alice in Wonderland" falling down the giant rabbit hole! Garbage and random items whizzed by at high speeds and she soon eyed a piano that looked like it was pinned down within the dirt wall enough for her to grab hold. Maka held out her hands and got ready to grab hold, but as soon as she hit it, a loud crash of mixed notes was sounded and the piano came right out of the wall. "WHAT!"

It played by itself as it fell right above her, close enough to feel the breeze when the keys were pressed. It sounded familiar but she was too panicked to think at the moment. Scared for her life, the blond reached up and pushed the large instrument away, but it kept on its decent and got closer; playing the same strange and familiar tune. "Stop it!" Maka yelled; her hands crashing against the keys. "This is no time for a piano to be playing around on its own like this!" She then screamed. She kicked and yelled but the piano kept playing; widening her eyes with each beautiful note.

"Maka-Chan~"

Suddenly a creature with red skin and horns upon his head appeared upon the glossy surface while the keys played the horrific melody. The little imp grinned; showing off its sharp teeth as she kept trying to push the piano away. "Maka-Chan~" The imp breathed from its shark toothed mouth as his small body stood up and began walking over to her as if there was some kind of gravitational force pulling him down on the piano's surface. "Interesting soul…and interesting eyes…" He growled with a narrow of his own eyes. "No wonder he likes you so much…"

"Wha—"

"MAKA!"

Her eyes snapped open and Maka found herself sitting in the middle of the hallway. Each person she had come with—Tsubaki, Crona, Liz, and Patty—were looking at her with concerned eyes. "Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked; reaching over to touch Maka on the cheek with her right hand. "You suddenly passed out. You gave me a fright." Maka nodded with a bewildered blink before looking to where she had passed out, only to see that it was also the same place where she had "fallen down the hole" just moments before. "I'm sure it was Medusa. She probably knows we're here. We need to hurry."

Maka looked up and nodded in agreement before being helped up to her feet. She looked behind herself and with a quick check up on the floor and her feet, the blond signaled for them to continue on their way. Crona led them down more halls and soon came to the door they were all there to pass through. Tsubaki took hold of the door handle, but the door was locked. So in response she looked at Crona. She knew that Soul couldn't have locked it. It once was a door that locked from the inside, but Medusa had changed that…

"D-Don't look at me…" Crona mumbled nervously. "The door wasn't locked last time…"

"We got this." Liz said as she and Patty stepped up to the door. The younger sister pointed her gun at the handle and Liz lifted her foot. "GO!" She then shouted causing her younger sister to nod happily. Patty then—tongue sticking out and all—shot the gun about three or four times before her older sister kicked it right in the middle; causing the wooden entrance to fall to the ground with a slam. Both Thompson sisters then walked into the room, but kept their weapons up and at the ready just in case.

"Soul?" Tsubaki asked as she walked in. She swayed her hand around to clear the dust and after seeing a flash of light over by the desk area, a white haired figure appeared. "There you are." She smiled and walked over to Soul to hug his poor trapped body. But as the princess hugged him, he kept his crimson eyes on Maka; who stood at the door patiently. Another explosion was sounded and dust came flying in threw cracks in the walls.

"Let's get out of here, dear."

"H-Hold on!" Soul tugged away from Tsubaki and ran back over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a few papers before folding them up and sticking them into his suit pocket. He then took one last look around the dusty room and followed the others out. As soon as they were in the hallway, men with guns and spears came around the corner and spotted them. Soul's eyes flashed and he immediately put on a frown; walking faster than the rest of the small group. "Stand back!"

Maka gasped as Soul shoved through to walk ahead. "Soul what are you—" She was interrupted as the men shot their guns at the young man. But with another flash of something she couldn't quite make out, he held up his arm in front of him and out of her sight. She heard something ricochet and then for some reason, after doing so, the men dropped their guns, ran off out of sight and left Soul completely unharmed. Another flash, Soul dropped his arm back down to his side and began running after the two guardsmen.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Soul—"

"Maka-Chan." Tsubaki set a hand on the blond's shoulder; causing the younger girl to look back. "Soul will be fine. He has a...unique way of fighting and staying alive." Maka stared for a moment as Soul turned the same corner the enemy had, and before anything else happened, she gave the princess a nod. "Alright then." She looked at Crona and the sisters. "Let's get back to the horses and get ready to go."

* * *

Medusa narrowed her snake like eyes as she looked down on her courtyard from her balcony up above. She normally did this just to stare at it, or to pass the time really. A queen never really had anything to do during the day other than paperwork, politic related things or plan out her war with Soul Eater and the rebellion…But she was all done with that now, and she was fixed on staring at her courtyard. Free, the wolf man who stood beside her normally stepped up from behind a curtain and the witch glanced at him from the corner of her eyes; lifting a brow.

"Well?"

"Shinigami is still there your highness." Free told her with a large bow to her majesty. "Just as you had presumed…" Medusa, earlier, had asked him to check up on the former king of Death City and that was exactly what he was updating her on. The old death lord was trapped in the dungeons deep beneath the beneath. All the way down in the area where she kept the Kishin God until she needed his power. Shinigami was powerful, and she knew that keeping him in a regular dungeon wouldn't keep him still. The sub-dungeons were just perfect for him. She knew it…

"Wonderful." Medusa told her right hand man; looking at her courtyard again. "Go ahead and go back." She then told him. "I want you to tell him something horrifying…" She set a hand on her chin and thought about it for a moment before facing the man with a wicked grin. "Tell him that I've finally been able to catch and kill his son Death the Kid." She lightly laughed before setting her hand on her chin again. "Oh…and say that "The Alice" is here and I've captured her!" She laughed even more as Free nodded.

"Yes you're highness."

"YA-HAA!"

The yellow snake eyes that belonged to the evil witch caught sight of a blue blur flying across her courtyard. The blur ran into the wall to her left and caused an explosion of debris and a shock wave to shake the castle slightly. "Oh my…what do we have here…?" The queen muttered to herself as Free took a defensive position. "No…Free. Go do what you were told. I'll be fine." She lifted her left hand and pushed him back so he could go do as he was ordered. Then soon her eyes flashed over to the right wall as the dust began to clear up. 'Tsubaki's here huh…with a few allies….' Her eyes narrowed and she grinned.

"Tsubaki, you sneaky little girl…" Medusa breathed as she sensed the many different people within her castle. "Breaking in to get Soul I see...Oh and what's this?" She held up a finger and grinned a little more. "Marie is Maka…and Maka is Alice. You think you can sneak in as well?" She let out a small evil giggle before spinning her finger in the air; thinking of a rhyming spell she could use on the poor girl. "I guess you should be punished, but I don't have the time. Fall down a simple illusionary hole instead, and good luck waking to even a single chime—"

"YO!" Black*Star yelled to interrupt Medusa from completing her spell entirely. "Stop doing your little witchcraft spell thingies and pay attention to me!" The blue haired boy slammed against another wall on the other side of the courtyard; causing another large explosion of stone and rubble. "Because I am awesome!" He then smashed himself onto the ground; causing the earth to shake once more while she watched with a lazy, board and relaxed expression. He grabbed the chain scythe he usually carried around his waist and threw it around to cut trees and wreak as much havoc as possible before the mission ended. He jumped on the far left wall once more—destroying part of it—and went to throw the bladed weapon at the witch, but instead, it wrapped around a part of her hand railing.

"Little brat…" Medusa muttered to herself as she reached over to pry the weapon off of her balcony's handrail. But, the blue haired boy suddenly appeared in her face and yelled loudly; causing her to actually jump back in her seat with a gasp. She growled as the boy laughed in a squatting position on the handrail. And then, as she reached out for him, he gripped the railing and tore it from the rest of the balcony; flipping backwards and down to the ground. As soon as he was there, he took hold of his chain scythe and grinned up at the witch. "Can I get some guards in here!" She yelled in slight frustration.

"Like some group of lame guards can take me on!" Black*Star shouted as he watched men walk into the courtyard with guns and spears. "I'm the great Black*Star bitches! YA-HAA!" He jumped up and did a back flip as bullets lifted into the air. He landed next to the group and began swinging the chain scythe above his head in a helicopter motion. He laughed loudly as the blade clattered against their armor and knocked them over, sometimes even cutting their skin—but never a decapitation. "Take that, Peasants!" He then yelled as he kicked a man in the face and then head butt another on the forehead.

More bullets were shot and he did a couple back hand springs before landing on the fountain in the middle. He held up the blade to deflect a few and then jumped back and hid on the other side of the statue. And the rest of the men were actually stupid enough to run over and cross the watery fountain. Black*Star had grinned and snickered to himself before he had thrown one blade around the statue; catching it from the other side with his other hand. He then took both blades with both hands, and used all his might to push off and backwards, towards the witch. This pulled the men forward, against the statue and it immediately came off its hinges and was pulled away from the fountain; causing stone and rubble to crush and lift into the air.

…Just more simple destruction in the average everyday life of the Great and Almighty Black*Star…

"Oh yeah…" Black*Star breathed as he pulled the other end of the blade back around; watching the broken fountain spray water every which way. "I'm awesome…" He then said to himself; now glancing over to the knocked out guards. He giggled to himself before jumping up on the broken statue and jumping back up onto the wall where he had been earlier. He then eyed the witch and grinned. "Nothing can stop the great me! Nothing! YA-HAHAHA!" He went to cause even more damage, but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks and caused him and the evil queen to look at the courtyard entrance at the bottom right of Medusa.

"Black*Star!"

"SOUL~!" Black*Star called out happily at the sight as Medusa looked at the white haired boy on the level below. The blue haired boy put away his chain scythe as he jumped over to his best friend and caused another large explosion and dust cloud to rise on impact. Medusa sat up a little and looked into the cloud as it began to fade away. And then, after what seemed like hours, the dust cleared just enough for Soul's deep menacing crimson glare to meet with her lazy and uninterested snake like gaze. They locked eyes in a never ending staring contest until, finally, the dust cleared enough for the blue haired boy to be revealed. "You gunna help me kick some witch ass—"

"Nope."

Soul spun around quickly, hooked the blue haired boy's neck with his arm, and walked back into the hall. "What—SOUL!" Black*Star gasped as he tried to move around and jump out of Soul's grasp. But the white haired boy didn't let go. "Let go! What are you doing?" Back in the courtyard however, things were much calmer for the evil queen just sat back in her chair and lifted a brow as Free came back into view.

"Did Soul get out on his own…I was sure I had locked his door."

* * *

Kid crawled closer and narrowed his eyes as Medusa sat on her balcony. He, by luck, had found the room that was connected to the balcony she always liked to sit on and stare at the courtyard in. He came closer and hid behind a curtain before leaning slightly her way to see if she had noticed him at all. But when he saw that she hadn't, he crept away and began looking at the books on the desk inside—silently of course. Anything involving his father would have been nice. Anything that said his father's name would do nicely…but he didn't seem to find anything even with the numbers 4242 on it!

The door creaked open and caused him to panic and quickly take cover beneath the desk. A man who wore no shoes walked by and took his place to the left of the evil queen that was responsible for Kid's and Soul's misery all those years ago "Shinigami is still there you're highness." Free told her with a large bow to her majesty. Kid lightly gasped at the news. His father was still…there? What did he mean by "there"—No…that didn't matter as long as his father was alive right? That made the OCD prince happy to hear and very, very, _'very' _relieved.

"Wonderful." Kid heard the evil witch say to the man. "Go ahead and go back." She then told the wolf man. "I want you to tell him something horrifying…" Kid looked her way and lifted a brow. Something horrifying? To him that would probably be something super asymmetrical…like the number seven. "Tell him that I've finally been able to catch and kill his son Death the Kid." As she lightly laughed, the prince swung a hand up and over her mouth to keep himself from gasping in shock and horror. Then the witch spoke again. "Oh…and say that "The Alice" is here and I've captured her!" She laughed even more and Kid only growled.

"Why you asymmetrical hag…"

"Yes you're highness."

"YA-HAA!"

The black and white haired OCD child retreated back under the desk from being slightly out from beneath. He knew Black*Star was going to do that, but he hadn't suspected it right then. Thank goodness he didn't yell in surprise or anything, or he would have been screwed. An explosion was sounded as Kid held himself under the desk. The witch said something to herself before saying something to Free and soon he had left the room. Angry, Kid, crawled out from beneath the desk and came closer and closer to Medusa as possible.

As the witch began to name a rhyme, Kid held up both of his hands and reached over from behind in attempt of trying to kill her by choking her to death. He bit his lip—symmetrically of course—and looked away to see if that would help him. But it didn't. He just stood there and didn't know what to do. His hands came closer…close enough where he could barely feel her hair sticking out from the braid she wore. He wanted to kill her as much as Soul wanted to. But he didn't have the guts to do it like Soul did. If said man was in his position, the evil witch would have already been dead when he had walked into the room.

"YO!" Black*Star yelled; causing Kid to quickly pull his hand away from the witch's neck. He looked out to where the blue haired boy was and gulped. "Stop doing your little witchcraft spell thingies and pay attention to me!" The blue haired boy slammed against another wall on the other side of the courtyard. "Because I am awesome!" He slammed on the ground; causing the earth to shake once more while Kid slowly began to stand; watching in curiosity of what the boy could actually do. He destroyed trees and he destroyed the plants…all in which made Kid's face grow pale.

'Father's courtyard…that's going to take years to rebuild…' He thought as the boy tossed his chain scythe over to hook the handrail. 'It's so…asymmetrical now…' He silently sighed to himself and glanced up just as Medusa fell back in her seat. Black*Star had landed on the balcony railing in a squatting position with a loud laugh. Kid then, nearly forgetting that Medusa was there, set his hands on his hips and gave the ninja a stern look. Black*Star caught sight of the prince, and for a moment paused, before giggling again and tearing the railing away from the balcony. 'Stupid asymmetrical boy…' Kid thought as the witch yelled for guards.

As the ninja fought off the guards, Kid bent over again to try and attempt to kill the witch once more, but just as a bullet flew by his head, he pulled his hands away and took cover behind the large seat she sat in. 'Dear lord!' He thought with an internal scream; his eyes wide in panic. More bullets flew past and destroyed things within the room, while the witch seemed to just sit there and watch; completely unharmed. Kid then cringed once he heard the sound of the fountain being destroyed and he glanced over the witch's shoulder; almost regretting it instantly. But, his pale face came back into color and he slowly stood back up straight; spotting Soul enter the courtyard from the below entrance.

"Black*Star!"

As soon as Soul's voice rang through the air and was followed by Black*Star's, Kid turned and jogged over to the door. But immediately it opened as soon as Black*Star caused another shockwave. The prince quickly out of instinct grabbed a nearby curtain and hid behind it as the man known as Free walked back in and over to his queen. Then Kid slowly made his way across the floor as quietly as possible and slipped through the door before jogging down the hallway.

"There!"

Kid slid to a stop and looked to his right, only to see a group of men with guns held up and facing him. His eye twitched and he stood up straight. "I say…haven't you been taught proper military etiquette?" He asked them. "You aren't standing perfectly symmetrical in any way shape or form—AH!" The bullets and odd shaped weapons were shot at him without warning and he scrambled out of the way; breathing heavily. "Dear lord…"

"Kid, let's get a move on."

His golden eyes glanced over to his right and he saw Soul carrying Black*Star up by the neck with his arm. The blue haired boy had given up on struggling on getting away by then he assumed. "Ah yes, shall we." The black haired OCD child walked away from the busy hallway as if it were nothing and followed his fellow comrades down a calmer one. They soon came to an opening where Tsubaki, Crona, Maka, and the Thompson Sisters stood near their horses.

"Soul."

Said man looked to his right after setting the blue haired boy down and saw Maka holding an orange colored horse with a black mien by its reins. She looked at her hand as it held them for a moment before looking at him and holding them out to him. "Here." She smiled slightly to see him take it out of her hands and then before she knew it, he had hopped on and began trotting over to the exit. She pulled herself on her horse and began to follow them out and as soon as they were all out far enough to get Blair's attention, the horses picked up speed and they were soon all home free…for the time's being that is.

* * *

**Sorry this one took a little longer to get out, but—to make it up—I made this one longer than the rest have been :3**

**And, look, it shows everyone's point of view of the storming. Kid's is funny, but I think I like Black*Star's the best. What do you think guys? He's just great XD "Just more simple destruction in the average everyday life of the Great and Almighty Black*Star…" XD Favorite line in this whole chapter! **

**So guess who made their first appearance in this chapter! Two people I believe :3 I'm sure you'd know…I mean…Pff! You guys just read the dang thing! XD**

**Next couple chapters (possibly two of them) are going to be Soul and Kid's story in how they escaped the castle, how they met the sisters, how Soul met Crona, and how Soul found the legend of "The Alice of Human Sacrifice"**

**Then we get back to the story~! :3 **

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**LightningxStrife:** _:D …You made me so happy with your review you know~ I'm glad I have everyone in character! I always hate it when I get a little OOC on their asses…lol please don't hurt yourself in the wait ok? I'd love for you to be in good health by the time this story ends… :3_

**KittyAttack:** _Tsubaki is! D: …Well…I guess if it's ok, then I think it's ok…for now…lol How was this raid? Did you love it? 'Cause you know, it's a raid and you said that everyone loves them and stuff…was mine worth the love? Oh, and I'm glad you are ok now! Lol XD So…I updated my story by the way…when do I get my cool "Get-to-do-everything-for-free-pass"? I want to watch the last airbender series on the widescreen O-O_

**Heromaster3:** _BAKAME! …lol JK XD Thank you for taking another shot at it. I'm sure it was worth it C: So please, sit back and enjoy even MOAR! …Bakame… XD_

**RandomDancing123:** _oo~ Tsubaki hasn't officially seen the Kishin God. He was in a book, so that's why she's all clueless about it lol XD Soul just happened to know which page the picture was on and she immediately assumed that he was tall :D And yes, Black*Star…how was he in THIS chapter…he got some spotlight for awhile~ Excalibur says: Bakame! For saying that you couldn't wait to see him XD But I guess it's going to be freaking hilarious. Because when he does show up, everyone's going to be PISSED! (I've probably said that already…) lol and last but not least, Thank you for your kind words my friend~ _

**Rin Winters:** _Thanks~! :D Black*Star's part was…? What did you think? Was it as hilarious as you thought it would be?_

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: YESH! 2: You said something about a hat.. O.o 3: My "dirty" experiments will be explained soon~ XD 4: FUCK YEAH! …lolz this IS fun…_

**Orange Cat Thief:** _Go ahead and review every chapter! The more the reviews, the better! Oh, and your welcome~ lol *Sets hand on your shoulder* You ok…? Lol That freak out kinda scared me for a moment… :3 the group didn't die silly, and the ending…*zips mouth shut* not talking…*looks at Ghost Turkey-San* Uh…ok…your welcome…? O.o…_

**Mushraluvr:** _YES! You guess his motorcycle and you got it correct :3 Idk…I was just wanting a special "individual" design for his horsy…So I picked out his cycle's design XD Great idea, no? lol Did you like Black*Star's part…?_

**Purple-Eyed Devil:**_ I'm glad my review answers make you smile~ :3 'Cause they make me smile too O-O . lol hope you liked this chapter, and I put your undying need to strangle Medusa into Kid's heart. I needed an idea for that part and I remembered that you wanted to strangle her…so I had Kid almost do it for you~ :D_

**RebelAngel91210:** _You are so lucky that you have a horse! My mom told me if I wanted one, that I'd have to leave town and go marry a cowboy O.o…She won't get me one…*Sigh* oh well…Rowie sounds like he has one interesting look! I'd love to see him one day! He must be beautiful~_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. As it Began, Part 1

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 10: As It Began_

_Part 1_

_-"You really think he'll like it?"_

_Soul stepped out of Kid's bedroom with a neat stack of papers within his hands. "Soul, he's my father," Kid answered as he appeared in the doorway; causing the musician to look his way with a lifted brow. "He's always liked your music, I'm absolutely positive he'll like _'one' _different sounding song…" His golden eyes glanced down to the paper and he forced a smile. "Even if it is something you wrote when you were…nine…" Soul glared as the prince let out a sigh. "Why couldn't you have been eight when you wrote it…?"_

_"The girl I wrote it for was eight."_

_"Better!"_

_Soul nearly face palmed as the fourteen year old Shinigami smiled cheerfully. "Whatever man…" He then breathed before turning to walk away. "I'm gunna go ask to play it for him…see what he thinks…" Hearing the prince call out for his best of luck, Soul used his free hand to fix his leather jacket. He was usually required to wear his suit when playing for the King, but he was just in his average day outfit. If the king were to agree to let him play, he'd go back to his quarters and change into the suit real quick. Finding the door that led into the throne room from the right side, he set his hand on the handle and pushed it open. "Yo, Shinigami-Sama…"_

_"Hm?"_

_Soul froze in mid step once his eyes fell upon the person sitting on the throne. It wasn't the Shinigami. No…this person wasn't even close to being the Shinigami. It was a blond woman—a witch to be exact—in a black jumpsuit…she was sitting on the throne with her legs crossed and she had been speaking to a group of people when he had walked in. But now she was looking his way with a sly grin and narrow snake eyes…he recognized her giggle as soon as it passed her lips._

_"M-Medusa!"_

_"Not who you were expecting, am I?" Medusa hissed as the papers he owned fell to the ground. Soul eyed the many people she had been speaking to and spotted a frog witch and a wolf man look his way with glares; a pink haired girl nervously looking away nearby. "I remember you little Soul Evans…" Medusa then said casually as the white haired boy knelt down to pick up the papers of over ten sheets. Medusa let out another dark giggle and looked at the others in the room. "To conclude in my speech, all of you set out and kill everyone on sight, start with him,"_

_"Where's the king!" Soul shouted as he snatched up only three papers before being slammed into the wall by two floating tadpoles. Medusa only looked away from him and grinned as she shut her eyes. "What did you do with him, Medusa!" He screamed as the wolf man's sharp nails cut his neck on the way to grabbing him by it. He was held up so his feet couldn't touch the ground, and on instinct, his free hand grabbed the man's wrist. He gulped down a lump within his throat and tried to kick the man in the chest. "Damn it! I didn't want to do this!" His let go and his right arm flashed quickly into a bright white; causing the wolf man to drop him to the ground. Medusa glanced over while the light disappeared and saw Soul pick up the three papers he had dropped and make his way out of the room in a hurry._

_"Damn boy…" She growled. "Free, Eruka, don't let him get away!" She then looked at the other witch in the room. "Mizune, make sure you go and kill the prince while they're busy with him."_

_"KID!" Soul yelled as he slammed open the prince's door; causing the black and white haired boy to look over curiously from his painting. "Kid, let's go! We need to get out of here!" Soul then yelled as he walked in and grabbed his friend by the arm. As the Prince clearly made it obvious that he was confused, he was dragged out of the room by the musician._

_"What's going on?" Kid asked as they began to run down the hallway. They turned down a hall, passed many doorways and entered the main hall that led to the main entryway. But with a curse, Soul slid to a stop and bit his lip; nearly causing the prince to run into him. Eruka and Free stood in the main doorway, both standing on top of the palace guards crossing their arms and grinning at the two of them. "S-Soul…? What's going on? Who are these people…I haven't seen them before, why are they here? What do they want—"_

_"They want to kill us Kid." Soul answered as he began to back up a few steps. He eyed a doorway to their right and suddenly began pulling the prince in that direction. "They've already done something to your father!" He then said as the two people behind them began their chase; causing Kid's eyes to widen. Then, angry with the two asymmetrical people, he looked over his shoulder and lifted a fist into the air._

_"Damn you scum! Soul! Let go of me so I can rip them into symmetrical shreds!"_

_"No way, we're leaving this place." _

_They both charged up a flight of stairs and came into a more crimson colored hallway than white. They ran down two or three more halls before finally pushing through a wooden door. Once inside the room, Soul slammed the door shut and locked it. He took a few deep breaths before turning around; only to meet an irritated gaze of his friend. "There's a cart full of hay at the bottom of this tower remember?" He asked the prince as he made his way around and over to his desk. He opened the right drawer and set the three pieces of musical score within with narrow eyes. He lost the whole song…he only had three pages left and he wasn't going to risk it by bringing them with him. _

_"So you're saying we're going to leave my father behind and jump out of a bloody window?" Kid asked angrily as Soul shut the drawer. As the white haired musician made his way over to the window to open it, Kid crossed his arms. "Damn it all Soul! Where are going to go?" He then yelled as he walked over; watching Soul's lazy crimson eyes stare out into the distance._

_"The Camellia Gardens."_

_"The what—"_

_"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Soul stated before glancing over to the prince. Kid's eyes slightly widened in realization before the other boy looked out to the sky's horizon again. "It will take a few days to get there from here on foot…and by the time we get there, the news will probably have been spread. You know who she is Kid…I've been growing up with her for nearly five years…she will take us in and give us a place to live." He grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him up onto the windowsill. "Who's going down first? You or Me?" Kid gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so with a toothy grin, Soul pushed him out. "Royalty first, then."_

_"DAMN IT SOUL!" Kid screamed as he fell out of the tower. He fell into the cart of hay and immediately got out brushing off his suit. He opened a single eye to look at the hay, expecting Soul to pop out as well, but when nothing happened he looked up and saw that Soul wasn't even in the windowsill anymore. He made a look of disgust, humiliation and betrayal. But that all went away as soon as the white haired boy jumped out of the window and fell down the fifteen or so story tall tower and into the hay. "What did you wait for?" Kid asked as the white haired boy rose from the cart and toppled over the side. _

_"I just wanted to say a few goodbyes to the place…" _

_Kid softened his eyes and smiled lightly as Soul's eyes narrowed sadly. "You mean, say goodbye to your mother and father?" He asked him; receiving a hesitant nod from the other boy. Inside the small office there was a picture of Soul and his parents…that was what he had been referring to. "Well…I guess we have no choice but to keep going then. Let's go…" Soul nodded._

_"Yeah…"_

_

* * *

_

_"It's cold."_

_"Don't really care Kid…rub your arms or something."_

_"This weather is unbearable!"_

_"I made a fire for us! Can't you stop whining for a second and just thank me for once?"_

_Kid looked down from staring at the starry sky though the hole in the roof and glared at the boy from the other side of the fire pit. They had been walking for a whole day so far and now that it was night, they had to make a camp so they didn't have to travel at night. They found an old rundown building in the middle of a very small village and camped out inside so that no one outside could find them…even though the fire's smoke was getting out of there somehow. He and Soul had been arguing the whole while as well, and it wasn't getting them anywhere. Nothing they had done but walk got them anywhere…and it seemed to Kid that they were never going to make it to the Camellia gardens. _

_"Do you think…my father's alright?"_

_Soul went from glaring at the orange flame before him to looking at Kid lazily. The golden yellow eyes that belonged to the Prince were now on the fire like Soul's had been. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He said to the black and white haired boy before lying down on his side to stare at an old rotted wall. "He's the Shinigami…for all we know, he could be killing Medusa right now to get his throne back." He narrowed his crimson eyes before finally letting them shut with a sigh. "Just get some rest…when we get to the Princess and the others, we'll figure out what to do…"_

_"I hope your right Soul…" Kid breathed before lying down as well to shut his eyes. It wasn't long before the both of them felt the darkness of sleep overwhelm them, but cutting that short, there was a loud crash within the building; causing them both to sit up. "Soul…" Kid breathed as they both looked around; the fire somehow burning out in an instant. The building grew pitch black and the both of them got to their feet; looking around for the exit. They both couldn't see a thing…there was nothing but darkness; only a sliver of moonlight shining down on them from the hole in ceiling. _

_"Damn it…" Soul cursed as he turned in the direction of a sound he had heard. It sounded like footsteps and another sound set off to sound like a person knocking things around with their hands or feet. Then, he heard a sniffing noise…like a dog. "Crap…Kid, it's Free and Eruka." He whispered as he and the Prince found each other and stood back to back. He heard the Prince gulp._

_"Yes…I can hear that mutt loud and clear…"_

_"Got any idea where the exit is?"_

_"Not a single clue…"_

_Soul bit his lip as his eyes darted around the room. Even if he couldn't see a single thing, then maybe he could at least see a tiny sliver of moonlight come from _'somewhere' _other than the hole in the roof… He looked left, and then he looked right; ignoring the sounds of the frog witch and wolf man as they closed in on him and the Prince. He felt something round and squishy against his foot and he kicked it. Not even realizing what it was, the explosion it turned into caught him off guard and he nearly missed the sight of the exit. The light hadn't just revealed where the two intruders were, but also their way out._

_"There!" Soul exclaimed as he grabbed the Prince by the arm. As he ran, the room began to fall into darkness again, and he could feel Eruka try to grab him; yelling out that he was a demon on the way. The room grew pitch black again, but he knew exactly where he was headed…he and the prince fell through the wooden door and crashed against the grassy trail outside; now able to see by more moonlight. But just as they went to stand up and run off, Free's wolf head poked out and bit down on Kid's leg; causing him to shout in pain. "Kid!" _

_"Let go of me you asymmetrical beast!" Kid shouted as the white haired musician knelt down to take hold of his shoulders. As Soul pulled, Free pulled even more and this caused Kid to groan out in pain again. "This isn't even right! The way the two of you are pulling me isn't symmetrical!" Soul rolled his eyes and lessened his grip on his friend before taking two steps toward the dog. Then he lifted his foot, smashed it in the wolf's nose, pulled Kid to safety and helped him stand. "Ah…thank you. Just…next time be a little more—"_

_"Save it." Soul snapped before setting a hand on the Prince's back to push him forward. "Let's get out of here before they come back to their senses!" He began running and shoving the limping Prince all at the same time as Free's barking filled the night sky. They ran—or more like limped—across an empty courtyard and into an area that had another old broken down building. But that time it seemed to have much more protection than the last. "Let's hide in this church…" Soul breathed as they ran up the steps. They both pushed open the doors and walked inside, panting. Then they shut it together before grabbing a few pieces of furniture to put in front of it. _

_"This place is so symmetrical!"_

_Soul looked over his shoulder and watched the Prince touch almost every single seat along the aisle. Well, he was right…the building did have its symmetrical flare having the same amount of benches on each side of the aisle, the same picture in the windows and the same statues on each side of the room. "It is…" Soul breathed as he glanced around. He began to take in the sight of the old church, but a painful cry cut that short and he looked over to the Prince quickly. "Kid! You ok…?"_

_"My ankle…" Kid muttered as he sat down on one of the benches. He reached down and rolled up his pants to reveal his blood trickling down and all over his shoe. "That damn beast broke the skin." The Prince then said with a grimace. Soul's eyes narrowed and he looked up and about for something that could help. "Is there any kind of first aid kit…?" _

_"I'm looking for one," Soul mumbled as he stood up straight and scanned a little better. Instead of a first aid kit, he discovered another door, to the right of the podium. "Stay right here," He then said to the Prince before making his way over to it. He set his hand on the handle and pushed the door open; quickly looking inside first in case someone was to be in there. But no one was…In fact the only things he saw in there were a few futon couches, a couple bookshelves, a desk, one large black piano and an organ—wait! A Piano! "Way cool…" Soul breathed as he made his way over to the glossy instrument. He ran his hand across its surface and smiled before opening the top. "I'll have to tune it if I get the chance…" He then muttered to himself; pricking one of the piano's metal strings with his fingers. _

_"Soul! I'm off balance in here! I'm in need of some assistance!"_

_Soul almost forgot! "Crap…" He muttered to himself before carefully shutting the cover over the piano. "Sorry Kid, I got distracted!" He then shouted before walking away from it. He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer; thankfully finding an old first aid kit. He snatched it out, shut the drawer and turned to leave the piano room. Once he stepped through the door, the white haired musician gave the piano one last glance before making his way over to his friend. "Sorry man…there's a piano in there…it was really nice—"_

_"Ankle. Bleeding! Assistance. Now!"_

_"Yeah, yeah…" Soul breathed with a roll of his eyes as he made his way over to the Prince. He knelt down next to his foot and opened the kit to reveal many cleaning and healing products. He took out two long pieces of gauze and a washcloth. He filled the small bowl inside with the water that was in the water bottle and soaked it in for a second before taking it to the prince's ankle to clean the wound. He flinched on impact, but Soul's grip on Kid's ankle proved to be stronger than the pull of his leg. "Stay still, will ya?" Soul snapped as he patted the wound with the wet cloth. Once that was done, he applied some kind of medicine and began to wrap it in the gauze. "You'll have to be careful on that foot for awhile…" Soul muttered as he switched his position to take Kid's other foot._

_"What are you…?" Kid trailed off though as he realized what the musician was doing. He was wrapping the other ankle with the other strip of gauze to make him more balanced. This caused the prince to smile and set a hand on the other boy's head. "Thank you Soul…I really appreciate this," He said to him; causing the musician to swat the black and white haired boy's hand away. As Soul finished, he shut the box and shoved it under the nearest bench to hide before standing up to look out the nearest window; barely even able to see the sky because of the window paint._

_"It's still dark outside…Let's get some rest and we'll keep moving in the morning."_

_"You wouldn't suppose a fire would…"_

_"No Kid. Last time we had a fire, we were caught," Soul said quietly as the Prince lied down on the bench he was sitting on. His crimson eyes glanced around the room and he caught site of another door, so he quickly ran over to it; expecting some kind of bedroom or office with a mattress in it. But when he opened it, only a pile of blankets and pillows tackled him to the floor; causing the black and white haired boy to laugh from the other side of the room. "Ugh! Not cool!" Soul shouted as he rose from the pile of sleeping tools. He glared at the Prince only for a moment before realizing what had actually fallen on him. He grinned._

_"Guess we'll be warm tonight…"_

_"Hand me eight of them, please!"_

_Soul lightly laughed and collected the amount the Prince had requested before tossing them over. Then he went ahead and tossed eight pillows before collecting his share of sleeping items. He took three blankets and one pillow. That's all he needed…he wasn't _'that' _cold…and he wasn't addicted to symmetry like the Prince was. He laid them out on the bench across the aisle from his friend and put the pillow at the very end so his head would be closer to the opening than his feet. Kid had done the same thing, but since there were so many pillows, he lied on top of some of them for more cushion._

_"I'm going to take a look around," Soul muttered as he patted the pillow down with his right hand. He had already discovered a piano room, a hall closet full of sleeping material—along with some very old bibles and mini crosses on the shelves. 'I wonder what's behind door number three…' he thought to himself as he approached another door to the far left of the church's main hall. Once it opened, he poked his head inside the room to look around. The first thing he spotted was a stove, and the door was swung open to reveal his happy figure. "A kitchen!"_

_"Trying to sleep!"_

_"My bad…" Soul muttered loudly before shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the stove and ignited one of the burners to see if it still worked, and thankfully it did. He shut the burner off and opened the cabinet above it; revealing china plates, bowls, cups, and tea sets. There were many medium sized boxes on another shelf: each a different flavor of tea and each its own color. "Guess they liked tea…" He muttered as he shut the cabinet and opened another; revealing boxed foods. He took one box and examined it carefully…finding that it hadn't gone past its expiration date. So with a sigh of relief he put it back and turned to face the fridge. "This…is going to be interesting…" He then said to himself as he walked over to it and took hold of the old fridge handle. He didn't even want to know what disgusting things could have grown in it…_

_Empty…_

_"Oh…better than I expected…" Soul said as he examined the empty, but still working, refrigerator. He shut the door and stood up straight to examine an old photo being held up by a dying magnet. He reached up and touched it with his right pointer finger; rubbing off a bit of dust to reveal the many faces of the church crew that had worked there. "What happened to this place…?" He mumbled as he counted the heads in the photo. There were over twenty of them…almost enough for a small resistance—"Resistance?"_

_Soul turned around and began making his way back over to the main hall—spotting a bathroom on the way, thank Shinigami—and he swung the door open. "Kid!" He shouted as he made his way over loudly; causing the Prince to groan and put his blanket over his head. "Kid…" He called again as he made his way around the benches and over to the Prince. He set his hand on the blanket and this caused Kid to pull it down and look up with a small glare. "A photo of the people who came here back before any of this was rotten and destroyed…it told me what we have to do about Medusa." Kid lifted a brow lazily._

_"And what is that?" _

_"We're going to start a Rebellion."-_

* * *

**Told you that I'd be making the next two chapters about Soul and Kid's past :3**

**Next chapter, guess who they meet on their way to the gardens~ It should be easy…It not that hard…I think…**

**Oh and, Soul's song, in the beginning he mentions that he wrote the song for an eight year old girl when he was nine. Now I don't know about you but I'm thinking that eight year old girl is a certain green eyed blond with pigtails…But that's just me :3 … Oh, and did you notice, the three pages he shoves into the drawer are also the three pieces of paper he shoved in his pocket in the last chapter when they rescued him. Did you notice that…? HUH? HUH! …lol**

**This also reveals how they escaped the castle, and how they discovered the church. And also, how the idea of the Rebellion sparked within Soul's mind… **

**Does Kid seem like a brat to you? I think he's a bit snotty in this…but maybe that's just 'cause he hasn't gotten used to not being a selfish Prince yet…He's definitely changed in the future when Maka's around huh? 0.o**

**After the next chapter, we'll go back to the real story for two more chapters. Then there will be TWO MORE chapters of everyone's past… :3 Then on with the rest of the story…**

**So I lied…there won't be only 15 chapters of this story…I think either 19 or 20…**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: XD! 2: I don't even know anymore~ 3: Very naughty… :3 4: I LOVE IT XD 5: You are correct! *gives you cookie* 6: Kid stood behind her the whole time like he was a guest XD Medusa can notice Maka in another hall but she can never sense where the Shinigami is! Ya-hahahaha… 7: Stalker…_

**Purple-Eyed Devil:** _That doesn't make you a bad person…I mean common, Kid wanted to do it too and he's a wonderful person :3 Your just an avenging hero. Lol thanks~_

**Orange Cat Thief:** _YOSH! Felt like doing that…anyway, Thank you Thank you! And to make you happy, that bet you did there…you did NOT lose it! :3 The imp (or little oni…whatever you call him) was talking about Soul! :D Great imitation by the way, thought you sounded just like him XD! Lol hope you liked this chapter! :D_

**RandomDancing123:** _*stares at epically long review* Oh mai…uh...where do I start O.o…Let's start with punishing Excalibur *grabs Excalibur by the nose and throws him in the garbage.* You don't show up till later you lame penguin thing! Leave my reviewers alone damn it! DX … I know exactly how you feel about tolerating Excalibur. With MY friends I could stand that many of him too…maybe even more…Little Imp loves to intrude at the wrong moments…he wasn't even supposed to be there, but Maka and Soul's connection is so strong…well…you know…lol…and Medusa can sense people pretty easily I guess…the only people in the world she cannot sense are the Shinigami. That's why Kid was able to stand behind her for so long and not get noticed at all. And its also why she keeps asking Free to go check on Shinigami-Sama :3 Anyway, thank you for the compliments :D They will be used to build the wall between you and Excalibur :3 P.S Excalibur's appearance in the book of Eibon made me fall out of my bed, screaming, laughing, and crying at the same time! XD my cousin thought I was dying…P.P.S: I DON'T KNOW MAN! I JUST DON'T KNOW! D:_

**KittyAttack:** _*Sweatdrop* Yeah…I was late too…lol I was so busy writing the dang thing that by the time I got there, they were done XD …lol …I'm glad you thought it was Epic! I tried my best to make it so :3 and I can't wait to get watching T.V. on that plasma screen! It's going to be freaking great! XD I life golf…I'll try that when it's done…_

**stifledcreativity:** _Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Please, enjoy this chapter as well my good friend…_

**RebelAngel91210:** _lol, maybe exercise will do him some good...Unless he's just naturally big boned…? :3 lol_

**Rin Winters:**_ BLACK*STAR'S DESTUCTION FTW XD! Lol, I'm glad you thought it was funny! I was trying to get it to be epic and funny all at the same time. :D … and of course Soul's alright, he has to be, he's like the main character :3 Teehee…Thanks, and I hope you liked today's chapter!_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. As it Began, Part 2

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 11: As It Began_

_Part 2_

_-"_'We're going to start a Rebellion'_..." Kid mocked as he and the white haired boy left the old broken down church. He didn't think he'd ever forget that conversation the night before. All the boy wanted to do was kill the witch. He didn't really have to make a whole resistance… "How much longer until we're in the Camellia Gardens…?" Kid asked as he and Soul made their way down a small trail and towards a distant village. _

_"About one more overnight trip." Soul muttered as he stepped over a large rock. Kid sighed and reached up with his hand to rub his head; causing the musician to look over with a small grin. "Don't worry Kid, once we're there, I'll have Tsubaki start up the rebellion." He then said. "Then, we'll be safe…no worries at all." The black and white haired Prince only glared forward and then stumbled from lose of balance because of his weak ankle. They both then fell silent and just kept on their walk; a clock tower visible in the distance. That was supposed to be the village of Brooklyn…it was supposed to be one of the largest around. They could probably get a few things there for their travels—minus blankets and pillows, since they had both already stuffed those things into bags they had found._

_"Brooklyn is supposed to be the most populated village in Death City, right?"_

_Kid looked over to Soul as the silence was broken and a few moments later, the Prince nodded. "Yes." He then said before looking forward again; limping across the small bridge that hung above a small creek. "It's supposed to have many characteristics of cities in the other world: Large buildings, thieves, thugs, the rich and the poor. There aren't any cars, just horses and carriages…but there are guns and weapons everywhere you see someone with a cold heart…" Soul narrowed his eyes and looked up and over a few trees in the distance; spotting the clock tower. "Now, I'm not sure if the Brooklyn of the real world has one, but what your staring at is _'this' _Brooklyn's main viewpoint. It's like…the Eiffel Tower to Paris. The Big Ben in London…you know…a tourist kind of thing…"_

_"Like Death City get's tourists…" Soul said with a sarcastic laugh as his hand shot up to prevent the Prince from stumbling and falling onto his face. "Be careful ditz…you don't want to ruin your symmetrical face now would you?" He then asked; causing the Prince to put on a face of worry and frustration all at the same time. He stood up straight and, with the same frustrated and now also concentrated face, held up his hands to protect his head as he walked. But since he was now being extra careful, his walking had slowed down tenfold. "Kid! Common, this is no time to be worrying about—"_

_"You just told me to be careful!" Kid shouted as he carefully limped down the trail. "So I'm being careful!" Soul watched for another moment before sighing and shaking his head. Then, mumbling out a "whatever" he turned away and kept walking; leaving the Prince behind in the dust. Kid glanced up and away from his hands and watched the musician take the lead and his eyes widened. "S-Soul! Wait for me!" He then called before putting his hands down to catch up but his foot was still in pain from the other night, so he stopped and shut his eyes. "Ow…Ow…Ow…" He breathed before opening one eye; seeing Soul already far ahead. He looked back down and went to shut his eyes again, but his golden eyes caught sight of something; his foot fading like mist. His eyes widened but only for a moment…but he then grinned and looked up. He had almost forgotten that he could do it…_

_Soul stared at the sign in front of him that said Brooklyn and finally pulled his crimson eyes to glance over to what should have been the very thing. "No…" He breathed in near anguish as he stared at the ruins of a once proud village. "Medusa…already got to it…"_

_"Dear lord!" Kid gasped from beside the white haired musician; causing him to jump nearly five feet in the air. "Medusa already attacked killed and burnt down everything here!" He looked at the clock tower as the bug eyed crimson eyes were planted on him in confusion and wonder. "We shouldn't have stopped, Soul…we should have just kept—" He paused when he finally saw Soul's confused stare, so he sighed and looked away. "Being a Shinigami, I have many different abilities." He began before starting to limp into the burnt down city. "I can fly—with Beelzebub, or hover without him—I can teleport, which I did just now, I can usually summon a mirror to speak with my father, and—"_

_"I know the rest."_

_"Right…"_

_The both of them fell silent for another long amount of time as they walked through the burnt down village. The both of them spotted out burnt toys, furniture, and even skeletons. Soul felt himself bite his lip in frustration once he spotted a dead child resting up against a building in the distance. "Medusa's a monster…" He growled as he made his hands into fists, squeezing them so hard that his knuckles turned white. "More of a monster than I'll ever be…"_

_"Soul, you are not a monster and you never will be." Kid stated as he faced the musician. Soul only looked away and tried to keep his silent sobs to himself before the Prince turned to face another burnt toy near a building's entrance. He narrowed his eyes at the small giraffe and knelt down to pick it up and clean off its head but, as soon as he picked it up and stood straight, a gunshot filled the air; causing him to flinch in surprise and toss the stuffed toy into the nearest building. "Who's there?" He then shouted as Soul came back to his senses. _

_"Are you working with that witch!"_

_Kid and Soul both looked at each other for a moment before going back to back and looking around together. "No we are not!" Kid shouted to the unknown person as his golden eyes scanned the area around him. "Listen to me! You're a survivor aren't you?" He called as he and Soul changed places to face different ways. Though there was no answer. "My name is Death the Kid. I am the son of Shinigami-Sama…I am the Prince of this land." He looked over his shoulder and introduced his partner. "Soul Evans, my father's personal musician is with me. We were just passing by and on our way to the Camellia Gardens. May we pass…?"_

_"Whaddya think Nee-Chan?"_

_Both boy's looked over to the building on the right side of the street and held up their fists in defense as an armed girl came into view; her finger lightly grazing the trigger of her gun. A younger girl with the same exact gun peeked over around the corner and watched as the oldest approached the boys. Her coat had been torn and her long dark blond hair was a mess. Her blue eyes were full of anguish—a look Soul knew very well—and her boots clattered against the ground one at a time; one broken at the heel and one not. Her skin was burnt and her pants had holes in them from either being cut or burned there as well. Kid could see that her younger sister was in the same exact condition. _

_She held up the gun._

_"Whoa, Whoa, hold on!" Soul gasped as he spun around to stand in front of the Prince. "Look…I know you two have gone through a lot in the past couple of hours…or maybe even minutes…" He quickly glanced over to the younger girl before setting a hand on top of the other's gun. "But, Kid and I have both lost someone important to us by the hands of that witch." He narrowed his crimson eyes as her blue ones began to widen. "She killed my parents when I was little…and she hid away and locked up the king somewhere…" He set a hand on his chest and softened his gaze; trying to be as sympathetic as possible. "We know you're in pain…and _'I'_ know _'exactly'_ how you feel about the death of these people…so" The gun began to go down from his pushing. "…can you put the gun down…"_

_"E-Elizabeth Thompson." The girl said as the gun finally fell to her side. "You can call me Liz." Her gaze fell upon the younger blond and she held out a hand to gesture the girl over. "This is my younger sister Patricia. She likes to go my Patty." Patty gave them both a wave and smile as Liz faced them again. "We were once called the Brooklyn Devils…Not so much anymore…" Soul and Kid both nodded and as the Prince began to walk away, the musician snatched him up by the collar._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"They had guns Soul! They're called "The Brooklyn Devils"! …That means there bad news…I told you,"_

_"I don't care!" Soul snapped before holding his hand out to present both sisters to him. "Just look at them Kid, they need Tsubaki too!"_

_"Tsubaki…?" Patty breathed in question before glancing up to her big sister._

_"I think that's the Camellia Princess…" Liz breathed back as the two boy's before them bickered about them. "Why would they be going to _'her'_…?" She then asked, but mostly to herself before taking a step forward to the boy's. "Hey! Mind telling me what you guys are planning here?" Both of them looked at her and went to speak, but after realizing that they were going to do it at the same time, they looked at each other again and began to bicker once more. Liz's eye began to twitch as they fought, and, desperate to get their full attention, she held up her gun, pointed it at the sky and fired once; causing them both to shut their traps and look at her. "Explain what's going on!"_

_"We're going to the Camellia Gardens." Soul said as Kid huffed and looked away. "We were literally chased out of the castle and now have nowhere to go. The Princess is supposed to be able to take us in." He set his hands in his pockets and he continued. "I lived with her for five years…she thinks of me as her brother," he then said. "She'll let us live there, and while I have the chance, I'll be starting a Rebellion against Medusa," the musician grinned and held out his right hand. "What do you say, Liz? Want to come along?" Liz looked at his hand for a moment before getting nudged in the side by her sister. Then, with a sigh, she nodded and took his hand to shake it._

_"Alright…"_

_"Yay! We're goin' on a road trip!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Do you really think it's safe to be camping outside with what's going on out there…" _

_After Liz's words got to him, Soul glanced over in the distance and saw the sky lite up in red. "That's where the castle is…" He muttered to himself with narrow eyes. As he fixed his jacket sleeve, his fingers twitched and his arms fell to his sides. "We're about two days away from the castle…there's nothing to worry about." He knelt down and tied his shoe better as the sisters watched carefully from the other side of the campfire. Patty had her head on her sister's shoulder while Liz just sat crisscross. Kid had already fallen asleep on his eight pillows and blankets on the left side of Soul._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"We're near my Brother's home." Soul said as he stood up straight and used a hand to brush a bit of his hair down. "His village hasn't been touched yet, so I'm going to go and get him and his family out of there. He's a got a wife and a new born baby…I don't plan on any of them getting hurt…" He picked up a small bag and waved over his shoulder. "Make sure Kid knows if he wakes up. He'll freak out if he doesn't know where I've gone…" And with that, he had stalked off into the dark to go find his brother's village._

_"Aw~ Soul-Kun's an Uncle…"_

_Liz looked at her sister and smiled lightly before looking at the fire again. "Already calling him that huh…" She then breathed quietly before poking the burning wood with a stick. "We've only been with these two for a day…" Her blue eyes fell upon the sleeping Shinigami and she watched him mumble something about symmetry and roll over so she could see his face. "Do you think he's going to stop hating us…?"_

_"Who? Kiddo-Kun?"_

_"Eh?" Liz looked at her sister again and put on a look of confusion and betrayal. "He hates us…and you're calling him that too?" She then asked; receiving a nod in response. With a sigh in defeat the eldest of the sisters looked at the fire for a moment; the light glistening against her blue eyes. "I guess he isn't that bad…he just hates us because we have guns…because we were thugs…he has a reason…" He finger subconsciously traced circles on her knee as she and her sister both stared at the fire. "I think I'm ready to change though…what about you Patty?"_

_"Mm-Hm!"_

_Liz smiled and glanced over to her right to look at the Prince again; but instead of the sleeping figure she had seen moments ago, she saw a very awake Death the Kid. "WHA!" She yelped with a jump in surprise; causing her to get to her feet and knock her sister over. She then pointed at the lazy looking boy with an accusing finger. "How long have you been staring at me like that!" She then yelled in question as he pulled his hand out from within the blankets to scratch his cheek. _

_"Sense I heard my name…"Kiddo-Kun"…?"_

_"She said that!" Liz said; now pointing the accusing finger at her sister, who actually nodded to prove she was guilty. "She's the one that said it, not me!" Kid sat up without much effort—considering the many blankets on top of him—and kept his golden eyes on the eldest sister. "What?" She asked as he stared at her for a little while longer. Her right eye began to twitch in frustration as a smile crept onto his face. Then, he pulled the blankets off and stood up before making his way over to her. "What!"_

_"I didn't notice before…" Kid breathed with sparkles in his eyes. "Your bangs…they sweep to both sides of your face so symmetrically…"_

_"Say what?"_

_"Ehehehehe!"_

_Kid slowly reached forward and touched a part of her hair with his left hand; causing her to flinch and jump back. "Whoa there, bud." She snapped with both of her hands out. "Don't get all intimate all of a sudden…" He lifted a brow as she relaxed her posture, but he soon was looking around as if he was bored with what had happened between them. "What are you looking for..?"_

_"Where has Soul gone…?"_

_Liz blinked and looked around as her sister giggled below her. She had almost forgotten that the musician had left. "Oh…Him?" She then muttered almost as if she didn't care. "He went to go find his brother…" Kid shot a panicked look in her direction and went to yell something, but she took a step forward and slapped her hand over his mouth. "He's coming back…don't worry." With her hand still over his mouth, the Prince nodded and finally she took it away. "He just wants to protect his brother's family…that's all…no need to freak out on us there."_

_"Sorry," Kid breathed as he looked at the fire. "I just care a lot about Soul's safety…" He sat down with a sigh and kept his gaze on the flame. "Anyone I'm close to really…I've known him since we were children, so he's almost like a brother to me." Liz sat down beside him and her sister crawled over to lie in her lap; both of them watching him with blue eyes. "Oh…and I apologize for earlier. I'm addicted to symmetry…It's a hard thing to explain but, whenever I see something so perfect like that…it just makes me happy…" His eyes narrowed. "Like my castle…my father…my room…even Soul has his moments when he's symmetrical…but I…I guess all of that's going to be different…"_

_"Hey…don't feel down Kiddo-kun~" Patty said as she reached over and set a hand on his leg; causing him to look over to her as she lied in her sister's lap. "Soul-Kun's still with ya, right?" She then said with a smile. "And now, you've got me and Nee-Chan!" She giggled a little as both of the other people stared at her with slightly wide eyes. "Nee-Chan and I are ready to help out with anything!"_

_"But…" Kid began; causing the both of them to look at him curiously. "The both of you…are asymmetrical." He then said. Liz's eyes widened and then she put on a look of frustration; her sister giggling in her lap. Hadn't he _'just' _told her that her hair _'was'_ symmetrical? "You two are different heights, different weights, have different hair styles, and…" He leaned over and narrowed his eyes at Liz's chest; causing her to blush. Then, he looked at Patty's chest as she lied on her back. "You guys have different boob sizes too…"_

_"WHAT!"_

_Kid went back to sleep. But only because he had been punched by the eldest of the Thompson sisters…_

_

* * *

_

_"WAKE UP NOW!"_

_Liz's eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head up to watch the white haired musician stomping out the fire they had made the night before. "Wha…?" She breathed as she then saw him kneel down next to the Prince and shake him; yelling about needing to leave. "What's going on…" She asked as she sat up and rubbed her eye. Patty next to her sat up as well and let out a large yawn. "Soul…you look like you've been up all night…did you get _'any' _sleep?" She looked at the reddened sky…and narrowed her eyes. It should have been at least six in the morning…but…the sky made it tough to tell…_

_"I just got back." Soul answered as he slapped the OCD Prince on both cheeks; causing him to sit up in his blankets quickly. "I've been followed…and my stalker is scary…" They all heard the crashing of a tree's decent in the distance and he quickly looked over his shoulder. "Come on, we need to get out of here now!" He grabbed Kid by the arm and pulled him to his feet before dragging him away from the sight. Liz and Patty both scrambled to their feet as well and began to follow, but the eldest stopped and pointed to their sight. _

_"What about our things!"_

_"Leave them! Tsubaki has plenty of blankets and pillows for us!"_

_Liz went to speak, but a tree being tossed across the trail caused her to scream instead and run forward to meet up with the running group. A large screeching yell filled the air as they all ran and soon another tree was thrown, but this time, it landed in front of them, making them skid to a stop. Liz screamed in surprise and Patty quickly hid behind Soul and Kid; both who were staring at the tree with wide eyes. Trying not to waste too much time, he turned to Patty and grabbed by the arm before pushing her towards the large tree. He then knelt down, set a hand under her foot and she—taking the hint—used it to climb over._

_"Liz,"_

_Said girl looked their way with a worried face and saw Soul kneeling down with his hands out. "Are you crazy?" She mumbled out as she made her way over. "Do you really think we can get away from that…that thing!" Her shaking foot pressed down on his hand and he pushed her up and over the tree trunk. As soon as she was on the other side, her sister was hugging her shaking body. And just as the roars of the creature chasing them was sounded, Kid and Soul both at the same time hopped over the tree and grabbed the both of them by the arm to pull them down the trail. "Whatever this thing is…it's going to kill us…isn't it?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder and watched the tree they had jumped over get destroyed. _

_"No its not!" Kid yelled as he tried his best not to limp during his sprint. Another roar filled the air and he looked at Soul in the corner of his eyes; wondering that the hell he could have attracted during his midnight adventure. "The damn thing…give me your guns!" He turned around quickly and held up his hands which were quickly filled with pistols. He held both of them upside down as the group came to a stop and he set his pinky fingers on the triggers. Liz and Patty had already been looking away and were both behind Soul as he watched his friend carefully. Kid's eyes narrowed…and then the creature appeared; glowing red eyes and giant claws towering over the ground. "That thing…" Kid began with his eyes now wide. "Is…Symmetrical…I can't…" His hands began to shake._

_"Kid! Shoot him!" Soul shouted as the monster approached quickly. "It's Jack the Ripper, Kid!" He then said as the Shinigami watched the claws lift into the air. "You _'have' _to shoot him!" The Prince didn't respond, so quickly with the bite of his lip, the musician ran forward and knocked Kid out of the way. The guns fell to the ground and Kid was slammed into a rock on the side of the trail; knocking him out on impact. With the call of his name, both sisters ran over to him and picked him up in worry. "You two keep going!" Soul shouted as he dodged a hand of claws. "Take Kid with you, I'll catch up!"_

_"O-Ok!" Liz stuttered as she grabbed the Prince under the arms and began to drag him away; Patty right next to her. "God Damn it…" Liz then said; fighting back her tears as she and her sister made it far enough not to hear the clanking of metal. "That thing…was in our village…remember?" She then asked as she looked at her sister; who had nodded to her sadly. "An assassin from Medusa…" Her eyes narrowed and soon, a shockwave drifted passed their feet and a rumbling came closer. The both of them stopped and looked to their left; just in time to spot Soul fly by and skid across the dirt. "S-Soul!"_

_"I'm fine!" Soul shouted as he quickly used his momentum to get to his feet. He stumbled a bit and then, when he found his balance, he ran over to the girls and grabbed Kid by the collar. "We're almost there, let's go!" He began to drag the Prince by the collar so they could move even quicker. Liz stopped though to steal a quick glance over her shoulder. The creature that had been chasing them—Jack the Ripper—lay still only for a moment before trying to stand. It only fell back on its face; pools of blood near the wounds on his right arm and leg. Her eyes widened. What had Soul done to the thing…?_

_"Nee-Chan!"_

_Soul stopped and looked over his shoulder as he panted deeply and saw the eldest sister running back up to them to catch up. As soon as she was close enough, he could see the deep confusion in her eyes. "I…I'll explain to you and your sister later," He said to her before looking forward again to keep dragging the Prince towards the gates to the Gardens. "I can see the main entrance…we need to keep going for now…" He could see people on the other side running around…but only one person caught his attention. With a small content and relived smile, he stopped walking; nearly letting go of Kid's collar. "Tsubaki…" _

_"Is that her?" Liz asked from behind the white haired pianist as she finally let a few tears fall down her cheeks. He nodded slowly in response to the eldest Thompson sister as she then hugged the youngest closely. "Soul, you better be right that she can take us all in…" She then said as her face turned blue in fear; from realizing that the monster was still close by. 'It could come back and kill us for revenge…' she then thought as she began to cry while Patty patted her on the shoulder; saying reassuring things. _

_"Soul! I'm so glad you made it out of there!" The black haired princess shouted as she skid to a stop in front of them. She resisted not to hug his hurting body and glanced over to the Prince. "Is that the Prince there with you?" She then asked; pointing to the passed out Prince who had been dragged by the collar since the confrontation with Jack the Ripper. He nodded and she smiled a little more. "That's good to hear he's safe as well. If the king is dead then Kid will be able to get the throne later on—"_

_"The king isn't dead." Soul interrupted her with a narrow of his eyes. He knew that the witch didn't do anything…he would have felt it. _'Kid' _would have felt something… "Medusa just locked him away somewhere." He set Kid down to lie on the now cobblestone trail and his crimson eyes glanced down to the ground. If he was going to start a rebellion, he was going to have to find a place for headquarters at least. The church seemed to be the perfect place. "O-On the way here I found a church…there was a library, kitchen, bathrooms, a piano room, and many other different things I could work with. But until I'm strong enough I'll stay there. Then I'll kill Medusa myself. You take care of these three and I'll be on my way—" He began to turn and walk away but Tsubaki had other plans._

_"Oh no you don't!" She scolded; grabbing him by the ear. He let out a squeal in pain as she held up a finger. "Soul! I don't care what you say! You are terrified and I know you have no idea what to do in this situation!" She let go of his ear as Patty began to laugh at him, and then she pointed at the gardens. "You will be living here with all of us until I say you can live in that church. Understood?"_

_"Y-yes ma'am…" Soul muttered as he rubbed his now red and sore ear. Tsubaki nodded back to him and motioned him to get a move on but he stayed put; his eyes fixed on a random cobblestone on the trail. Now that his mind was on the subject…he needed to tell her. He needed to tell her in case she could help in anyway. "But can I just say to you one thing?" Tsubaki lifted a brow as his crimson eyes kept on the ground below their feet. "Kid and I were talking about it before we ran into Liz and Patty." His eyes snapped up and met hers. This was it…_

_"I'm starting a rebellion against that damned witch!"-_

* * *

**I'm Getting A Sense Of Déjà Vu here…**

**After this chapter, we're back to the actual story for two more chapters, then back to the past for another two more chapters. If that made sense at all O.o**

**Any who…Each "As it Begins" will have some kind of character Development. Part 1 was Soul's and Kid's development. Part 2 is the Thompson sisters' development, and just for the hell of it—I'll tell ya—Part 3 will be development on Black*Star's story…I don't feel like telling you Part 4 yet…Unless you wanna guess :D**

**So let's see…you get to see how Patty's giraffe ended up in that one building! And you get to see why Soul and the gang arrived with a passed out Shinigami being dragged by the collar! Damn Jack the Ripper! He's always getting in the way of things! Oh! And Wes will be in the story later by the way…His Daughter's name is Adnana :3 I made her up, of course. His wife too—Natalie. She's Italian :D So prepare yourself for some Italian words later…lol **

**Natalie will be in the "Repairing a Broken Soul" sequel, btw. I think I'm going to call it "Destroying a Perfect Soul" **

**Guess why it's called that and you will be GOD for a day…(god of NaruSaku1357's world) I'll let you request a SoMa one-shot if you actually guess it… :D And I will try and get it done…no...I WILL get it done 0-0**

**(that reminds me…should I do a contest…I've always wanted to O.o)**

**Hope you liked this chapter guys! And yes, last chapter was updated on the 8th day of the 8th month on PURPOSE! MWAHAHAHA! :D**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**stifledcreativity:** _Haha, I agree, it is an amazing quote :D Thanks! I'm glad you liked the flashybacky :3 Hope you liked this one too!_

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: C: 2: You know…she should have said that to him. I totally agree with you. But she didn't DX. 3: Stein WOULD be proud…VERY proud..*evil giggle* 4: YOSH! 5: Have more where that came from :P… 6: When is she NOT retarded. 'Cause I mean…I saw him too! Even all those other people reading this thing XD. 7: :J … 8: It is symmetrical~ lol this is Death City we're talking about. They're aren't even on earth-says Soul-so who the fuck needs electric bills :D_

**Orange Cat Thief:** _How did you explode into fireworks and…get back up to talk so LOUDLY…? Lolz I'm sorry I lied, but right when I was going to go ahead with the original chapter 10 an idea sprung in my head and I did it! T.T … Thanks though, I'm glad you're liking the story, yeah I did notice the way you used 10…cuz it was the 10th chapter! :D *looks at Kid* hey…you're supposed to be with Soul right now…_

**Rin Winters:**_ Yes, Soul explains it in the next chapter. What happened for him to go in the orphanage :( … Thanks for reading~! Here is your "more" that you asked for oh so "kindly" … XD lol_

**RandomDancing123:** _Soul DID push him out the window! He tends to do that doesn't he…(pushed Maka out the same one) lol your totally right about the date! I was going to post it on the 7th but then I noticed that the 8th was right after so I was like "let's wait ONE more day.." so I did :D … Oh and the musical score being written by Maka is very correct my friend, it's not that hard…but its true lol. So why exactly did your cousin think Excalibur was a bad guy? Was it because of how people were yelling at him and stuff XD Thanks for not thinking Kid was a snob…I actually agree with you with the stress thing…now that I think about the situation and such. XD Of course it's his symmetry moments that are always the best! 8 pillows with 8 blankets...on the 8th day of the 8th month :3 Oh yeah…we got it goin' down! Last but not least—Thank you for the compliment and I will keep up my butt kicking as long as you keep giving me long, and beautiful reviews that make me smile and laugh :J_

**Purple-Eyed Devil:** _Damn pillows! *burns them* they tried to kill me… O-O …lol Medusa's the one they're supposed to go after, not me XD lol *throws on my own pair of triangular shades* Same here…let's ride! *walks off into the sunset with killer pillow under arm* We're comin' Medusa…_

**KittyAttack:** _Popcorn machine FTW! Yes, yes yes! Lol XD Thank You :3_

**RebelAngel91210:** _Thank you! A Rebellion's always the way to go! Haha, you should probably keep a good eye on him so he doesn't eat that dang food bucket ever again! :D_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Just my Imagination

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Just my Imagination_

The cobble stone road of the Camellia gardens seemed to glow in the moonlight as Maka walked along them by herself. As soon as they had gotten back from storming the castle, Soul had disappeared without a word and, feeling curious on where he went, Maka went to go look for him. But she wasn't successful—at least not yet. She wasn't finished looking for him at the moment. Tsubaki had told her that when Soul felt like being by himself, he'd go lie down in the grass somewhere in the garden, so that was the main place she'd look. The grass.

"Soul?" She called out lightly; trying not to wake any sleeping bodies in the premises. "Where are you?" Sure Maka didn't really understand this guy, and at first she thought he was really creepy and strange, but there was something about him that she liked. She didn't know what…but there was something there. She just needed to find out. "Soul?" Maka called out once more; finding herself near a waterfall and it's pond and river. She narrowed her eyes and sat down to hug her knees close. Watching the rippling water with her forest green eyes, she picked up a stone and tossed it. "Where are you…"

_-"Soul likes so run off and be alone…" Tsubaki said as she and Maka watched the white haired man walk away and disappear into a trail. "I usually find him just lying around in the grass. But it's always by luck…" Maka looked at the Princess as she began walking away and towards her large tent home. Tsubaki then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "He's in a different spot each time."-_

Sighing, Maka looked away from the water and glanced over to her left. And just as luck would have it, the white haired person she was looking for was lying in the grass under a tree beside the riverbank. She put on a smile and stood up with a spring. "There you are!" She then said, but mostly to herself. She then jogged over and after slowing down, stopped near his head before kneeling down to poke his cheek. "Hey…" She said; poking him again. Though, Soul didn't budge. He only twitched his closed eyes. "Soul, are you ok?" The sandy blond then asked; receiving no answer. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, until finally she looked away and began messing with the grass. "I'm not sure what's wrong…and I don't think it's really my business…so I'll just—"

"I'm just thinking." Soul said; causing her to look at him again. His crimson eyes soon opened and shone in the moonlight to show her that he wasn't just talking in his sleep. "I've been thinking a lot lately…since I was captured by Medusa…and since I threw you out the window…" Maka's eye twitched at the memory and she smiled in a way that reminded her to kill him, but as soon as he sat up to stare at the waterfall, she went back to just looking at him calmly. They were both silent, for what seemed like hours to her, but once he spoke, it felt too soon. "May I ask you a question, Maka?" Said girl gave him a nod after he glanced her way in the corner of his eyes. He then nodded back and looked at the waterfall once more. "The boy…the boy you promised to see again." His eyes narrowed and she saw his hands begin to shake. "Tell me…what do you remember about him?"

Maka blinked and looked at her lap to think about it. "He was about a year older than I was." She then told him; completely forgetting that she had told him to stay out of her business on that subject. "So, just about nine years old." Soul nodded and waited for her to move on. "When he came to the orphanage, he was in a wheelchair, but he was still able to walk…he was just…unstable–mentally speaking. That's what I was told…he wouldn't really talk to anyone and he was really secluded for the first year of being with us. I eventually began rolling him around and talked to him even if he wouldn't exactly talk back…and then one day…I…" She fell silent; causing him to look at her slowly.

"Go on…"

Maka swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "I found the music room and…he spoke to me." Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered the moment. "He…he had never spoken a single word to me before…and then all of a sudden he speaks…out of nowhere, he speaks!" The sandy blond reached up with her right hand and whipped an escaped tear before smiling again. "Ever since that day, the music room was the only place he hung out, and he got off the wheelchair…and spoke to me every here and there." Soul let a small smile creep onto his face as she went on. "S-So…finding that room was some kind of miracle I have to say…"

_-"Let's go this way today…" A seven year old Maka Albarn said as she rolled the white haired boy out of his room and down an unfamiliar hallway. "We haven't gone down this hall yet, so I thought it'd be nice to take you down it." She looked around the seat and over to his face to see if he was even awake and saw that he was just staring onward. _Sighing, the young girl kept pushing until she met the first door to their _right. Or more like the first _'double'_ doorway to her right. "OK, let's take a peek in here." She then said; walking away from the silent boy and taking hold of one of the door's handles. It creaked open, and she ran back behind him to give his chair a good shove inside. _

_"Oh, wow! Look at this place."_

_Inside the room, Maka saw that it was decently sized and had a piano lifted up on a platform a foot higher than the floor. Other than that, there were many other instruments to the side and leaning on the wall. It was the black grand piano that caught her attention though. "I don't think I've been in here before…" She muttered to herself as she walked around the wheelchair to look around the classroom looking place. A smile crept onto her face, and she spun around to face the little boy she had been showing around. And immediately, surprise caused her eyes to widen. He had a smile on his face…he was actually smiling! "Hey…do you actually like this place?" He looked at her; that smile still on his face and for the very first time, he spoke to her._

_"Thank you."-_

Lightly smiling, Soul shut his eyes as Maka played with her fingers. "Maka." He then said; causing her to look up. His eyes opened and he looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "He played the piano right?" Maka perked up a little to the question and nodded as he sat up a little more to dig into his pockets. The sandy blond, curious on how he knew so much about her and the boy, and what he was looking for in his pocket, leaned in a little to get a good look. "Take a look at these for me then." Soul pulled out the three papers he took from his desk back at Shibusen palace, and handed them to her. The papers looked old, just about ten or eleven years to be exact. "I wrote those…a long time ago. When we left the palace, I thought that it'd be nice to take those along with me."

"What are they?"

"Take a good look."

Listening to what he said, the sandy blond unfolded the old papers and read over the writing. She didn't understand the symbols though. They weren't proper English, nor were they any spoken language. The only thing that actually used that language was an instrument. "They're all…musical scores…" She said to herself as she shuffled the papers around; eyeing each and every note. Every once in awhile the forest green eyes that belonged to her would glance up as she went through them. She wanted to make sure Soul wasn't doing this just for laughs. But then she remembered… "Oh that's right…you can play piano too…"

"That's right." Soul said; nodding to her. "But…I haven't had an audience in a long time." His eyes traveled down to the papers and he sighed. "Maka," he then said; holding out his hand to take the papers again. "Would you like to know the story of how these music scores were created?" Even more curious than ever, Maka nodded with a smile and he smiled back lightly; setting the papers onto his lap. "Well, I should probably start from the very beginning. It'll make a lot more sense." She nodded and moved closer as if she was a small child about to be told a story. But he only looked at her with a raised brow causing her to lift both of hers.

"Go on!"

"Uh…ok…" Soul said; putting himself into a more comfortable position. He then shut his eyes, cleared his throat and began. "As uncool and cliché as it sounds…It all started when I was born." Maka giggled and he opened one eye to shush her. When she finally fell silent, the red of his eye disappeared again and he went on. "I was born into a family of musicians. My father and mother were entertainers for the king, and they were very proud of their job. So, I was practically raised within the piano I was taught to play. Mother always told me that one day I'd be the entertainer for the king in their place…and I never thought that day would come…especially because of the music I usually ended up writing. My music was always so dark and creepy…or depressing if you want to put it in my brother's words. To help that, father wouldn't let me write my own songs, and he'd give me prewritten music scores…"

Soul sighed and she gave him a look of concern, but that look soon disappeared when he continued talking to her and explaining his past.

"Anyway…one night, mother and father were home alone since my brother was stuck babysitting the Prince and I. Kid was forcing me to play his little symmetry games…while big brother Wes just stared at us, laughing." Soul shook his head at the memory and began to rub his temples as she began to giggle. But then he looked at her and frowned. "This is no laughing matter…this is actually the very night the teen Medusa decided to kill my parents." Maka gasped, even if she had already known about Medusa killing them. "Wes and I were going home just in time for dinner…and we came home to no parents. I came home to two lifeless bodies in the dining room, each soaked in their own blood…Wes and I had become orphans in one night. The king said that even though Wes was old enough to take care of himself, he wasn't old enough to take care of me. So I was sent to an orphanage. And…if luck would have it…the only orphanage that they could find that had enough room to take me in, wasn't in Death City…oh no…" His red eyes opened and he looked up at the blond girl. "The orphanage I was "rolled" into was a little one on the other side of the tree."

"You mean…on Earth…where I came from?" Maka asked quietly with a large hint of curiosity in her voice. Soul nodded to her and continued with his story.

"It was there that I met a young girl…who liked to show me around. She, one day, accidently brought me to a piano…and I told her thank you…because even though it brought me such horrible memories…it was nice to see something that reminded me of my Parents." Maka's eyes widened as his little smile spread. "I wrote these songs in the piano room everyday…and to my own surprise they weren't dark, creepy, or "depressing"…they were happy…? More cheerful to put it in better sense. The inspiration though was something different then it had been back here in Death City…it was the girl I met. Do you know her name?"

"I-I think I have an idea…"

"Oh? So what is it?"

Maka gulped and played with her fingers. "Her name…was Maka Albarn wasn't it?" Shutting his eyes, Soul nodded with a small smile on his face. Her eyes widened even more at the news. This young man in front of her was the boy from the orphanage? There was no way that could have been him! It was _'her' _dream and the last time she had seen him, he was nine years old!...That's when it hit her. "Oh…I get it…" Soul opened his eyes again and looked her way as she threw a fist in her hand. "Since this is just a dream and all, you're just what my imagination is telling me you look like as a young man! I heard the name "Evans" before I fell asleep, so when I dreamed you up, I gave you a made up name to fill in for not knowing it!" Soul's eyes widened almost immediately.

"What! Maka, how many times do I have to say this! You're not dreaming! This is really me—"

"It's so obvious." Maka interrupted with a smile. "That's why you know so much about me and him." She laughed a little and brushed her hair to the side. "Because you are a part of my imagination. You're just pulling bits and pieces out of my memory and mixing them up with your own little story, right?" Soul shook his head and she laughed a little more. "I mean seriously. How could I know what you look like at this age? You could be off somewhere in your new adopted family looking completely different! This here," she gestured to all of him, "is just what I _'think' _you look like. You're not real. And Soul Evans isn't your real name. It's just made up. It's the same story for the princess too. I don't know who she is, but I imagined her up with the name of the first lady of the Nakatsukasa family—"

"But she _'is' _the first lady of the Nakatsukasa family!"

"Oh Soul, stop it!" Maka laughed as if she was told a funny joke; swinging her hand down in front of her face. Her laughing soon calmed and she looked at him with a small smile. "None of this is real. Death City, Shibusen, Medusa, the Princess and her gardens, and you..." Soul looked at her with shocked eyes and an opened mouth as she shut her eyes. "Soul…You're just my imagination." That was it. She was done. She had left him with something he had never expected to hear. The reaction he wanted never came…this girl, instead, told him that he didn't exist. That he was all just a dream…unreal…nonexistent. "Though, I think it's quiet flattering that you'd say those songs there were inspired by me—huh?" Soul had stood up and shoved the papers back into his pocket; looking at her with a cold stare.

"That hurt, Maka. It hurt…a lot."

With that, the white haired man turned and walked away to go to where the tents were at the top of the hill; leaving Maka by herself at the waterfall, confused. "Wa-Was it something I said…?" She muttered to herself before looking at her hands in her lap. Her eyes then narrowed as she realized that this world may have been a dream to her…but to them, it was all real. "Damn it…I shouldn't have said all of that…"

"Maka-Chan?"

The sandy blond girl looked up and over her shoulder to see the Princess standing over by one of the many camellia trees in her garden. She wore a small, but sad smile on her face. "Soul, told you everything that he could I presume…" She then said as she began walking over. Maka blinked and let her sit next to her in the grass and soon Tsubaki took the other girls hand and smiled a little more sadly. "But please Maka-Chan, can I tell you the rest. Even if you think this is all untrue. I want you to listen ok?" Unsure of what to say, Maka only nodded and waited to listen.

"First off then, I really am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. My family discovered the tree a long time ago, before I was born to be exact. When I turned five, I was shown Death City and named the Princess of Camellias. Ever since, we'd come visit Death City every day of the summer. And because of this, my father knew who the Evans' were. He knew both of their sons, and one day on the other side of the tree, we came by Soul in an orphanage. Immediately my father adopted him into our family, but let Soul keep his name under request. We weren't very good friends at first, but once he came in one day mentioning something about finding a tree with a door to another world, I finally knew why my father adopted him."

"Because he was from Death City…right?" Maka asked; receiving a nod.

"Right." Tsubaki said to her with a small smile. "Soul ran away in fear that we thought he was making it all up, but I went to go talk to him all about it and soon, we took him back to Death City. Shinigami-Sama recognized him immediately and there was a nice little reunion between him and Kid. And that day, the king asked Soul to be his new entertainer, and he happily agreed to the job. During his time living with me, he kept mentioning a girl named Maka Albarn, that he was one day going to see again…so that's why, when the day he discovered the legend of "The Alice of Human Sacrifice" came, he was happy to see that "The Alice" was described to look just like this so called "Maka" girl. He was happy that he was finally going to see you again…Maka…" She gulped and looked down for a moment, before looking back into the forest green eyes of the other girl. "He loves you so much…he really does. And that's why it's so hard for him to continue on with this legend."

"Why is that?"

Tsubaki held up a finger and smiled a little more happily this time. "Why don't you go ask him for yourself?" She then asked; reaching down to take Maka's hands in both of hers again. The sandy blond nodded and went to stand, but the Princess held her grip to tell her one last thing. "And while you're at it…can you please make sure you apologize to him? What you said not only hurt me…but it hurt him as well…"

"Oh, your highness…I'm so sorry—"

"It's quite alright. Now go."

Maka nodded and walked away from the Princess before making her way back up the hill. She went through the maze of flowers and trees and soon came to the camp that everyone slept in. The tent to the far right was the one she, Soul, the sisters and Kid stayed in, so she had an idea that he'd be in there. She reached forward and pushed the fabric aside to walk inside the warm tent. Inside and to her right, three sleeping figures that represented the Thompson sisters and the Prince lied within blankets—Kid in the middle of course to support the symmetry—and to the left, there were two empty sets of blankets where she and Soul were supposed to sleep for the night. Up ahead in dim light, Soul sat at yet another desk of his; writing on something she expected to be a music score.

"Soul…I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" The young man asked as he set his pen aside to open a drawer. Maka blinked and went to answer but once he stood up, her mouth slammed shut. "All you said back there was true. I really am just a figment of your imagination." Maka let out a small gasp as he began walking away to slip through the fabric at the other end of the tent.

"Soul!" Maka called, only loud enough for him to hear as she ran over. She then slipped through the other exit and caught him leaning on the edge of a stone balcony made from the very cliff they were on. "Whoa…" She breathed out at the sight of being able to see the top of the waterfall. She could even see the area she, Soul, and Tsubaki had their little "talks". "Soul…look—"

"Can I ask you a question?" Soul asked as he stared out into the dark skies. He didn't even wait for her to answer, he just moved on. "You…you're still going to fight this war, right?" He then asked her; now taking the moment to look at her. This time he waited, and after he did, he received a nod. Nodding back, his crimson red eyes went back to the sky ahead. "Would you still fight if you knew what the title of "The Alice" truly meant?" Once again, Maka nodded with a determined look in her eyes; causing Soul to sigh. "It's the main reason that I was upset to find out you were the one…" Maka lifted a brow. Wasn't she just told he was happy about it…? "Because…the legend says, once "The Alice" kills the witch… "The Alice" will die as well." As Soul said this, his eyes shut and Maka's eyes only grew in shock. "Not only will Medusa's blood be spilled…but so will yours Maka. You will be sacrificed…will you still do it—"

"Yep!" Maka answered; causing him to look at her. "It's just a dream, remember?" She then asked with a confident smile. "Perhaps the war will finally wake me up!" She smiled a little more while Soul only stared, almost as confused and surprised as last time. But soon, giving up, he sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah Maka…you'll definitely wake up."

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile to get this up, but I haven't been home since Friday. And I've been watching Moulin Rouge over and over and OVER again. I can't stop, it's such a good movie :3 I also got a new wallet! It's got Soul and Maka on the front in a cool Meister and Weapon position. And then inside on the left pocket, there's a picture of their soul's being all cute and stuff—I want to hug their soul's they are so cute! And on the right pocket, where the change goes, there's a REALLY cute picture of Soul in his leather jacket outfit. I LOVE IT!**

**BE JEALOUS! NYA-HAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway…let's review on what we just read shall we…We're back to the original story line, so YAY! Maka, of course still believes everything to be a dream and Soul's finally just given up. Even though he has told her who he is…she doesn't believe him. Oh, and the musical notes are explained completely. :D**

**For some reason…everything they've said doesn't make any sense to me…and yet it did awhile ago. Did it make sense to you… *has no idea what to say* . . . . . . . **

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**RandomDancing123:** _:D ! *wishes I could make an even happier looking face* I noticed in the anime and manga they weren't very close, and I've always seen that Soul was close to Black*Star…I thought that maybe, it would be best if the three of them were all close and like brothers. …I saw what you did there with that "88 story window" comment XD lol … Oh and it's "Destroying a PERFECT Soul" lol not "Broken". XD And as for your guess, no, that is not why it's called that. Wes is alive, don't worry :3 The second guess…is, uh, … half right. :D Thanks, I'll be sure to keep up the good work!_

**Purple-Eyed Devil:** _Don't worry my friend, you aren't the only dork around here. *total studmuffin*_

**RebelAngel91210:** _Haha, I would have so joined your rebellion if I was there! But now I get paid for doing chores so I can't really do it now… XD_

**Rin Winters:**_*stuffs Medusa's face into a bucket of water* Yeah…you need to just die… lol *looks at you* Yes! Medusa is back in the sequel, but she doesn't exactly want to kill them she wants to destroy something…your very close! Keep guessing XD_

**Orange Cat Thief:** _There's actually a lot more than just 7 people in the rebellion. The 7 that we know about are just the main characters and main members :D And it's funny you should say that, because you are the second person who's said that about Tsubaki. I guess you could say, ever since Soul was adopted into her family, she's acted more like a big sister…and then once they were on their own, she took Roselin's place in being his mother. Oh, if you remember a few chapters ago, when Tsubaki had a flashback of her point of view of Soul's arrival to the gardens, she had told Black*Star to stay put to calm the people instead of go and help out her troops. Plus it was just a small jog down the trail to meet up with some friends. *laughs hysterically* Black*Star has rubbed off on me too, so you're not alone! YA-HAHAHA! XD_

**Yukiomaru:** _Destroying a PERFECT Soul…lol And no…it's not going to be very happy :( … No, Maka doesn't break up with Soul. They do get in a couple fights—actually I think only one BIG fight, but they don't break up. Maka doesn't die, she doesn't disappear, she doesn't like anyone else…and the other way around. No not exactly. Your close though…Soul does disappear. …But why…? You'll either find out or guess eventually. Thanks for reading this btw, I'm glad you like it!_

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: :p 2: *hugs Soul too* Poor Soul especially after what happened in this chapter… 3: *evil stein smile* 4: YA-HAA! 5: Tee-hee… 6: Damn Medusa. 7: lol C: 8: Nothing needs to make sense in Death City…really… 9: He is..in his own crazy little way…and at first glance. XD_

**KittyAttack:** _lol, thank you :D_

**ButterflyAlchemistx3:** _Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! If you are asking when Maka finds out he's "Soul Eater" then, the answer is next chapter. And you are right with the characters and who they are lol Oh and trust me, I don't think it's annoying at all. I like it when I hear that people want more. It keeps me typing. And yes, Part 4 is about Crona. :3 And don't worry, Wes is fine…thanks for reading :D_

**dustbunniehailey:** _Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!_

**Mushraluvr:** _It's ok! I'm ok with that, as long as you still enjoy it. Lol I probably would have given you a weird look too but, hey I probably would have laughed with you if I knew what it was about XD Not sure when you'll be able to read this, but, please do enjoy what you haven't been able to read so far :3_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Off to War

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Off to War_

Maka opened her eyes to see the top of the tent she and the others slept in. Not making any sudden movements, she blinked and went to shut her eyes again, but the loud snoring of the blue haired boy who slept in the tree beside the tent wasn't heard, so she sat up and looked around. Oddly, the only thing she saw was the forgotten blankets that lied across the tent floor. No one was in the tent, and from what she hasn't heard, Black*Star wasn't outside either. "Hello?" She called, getting up from her blankets. She looked to her left to see the blanket's Soul had slept in, but they were empty as well. Her eyes narrowed and she looked around even more; only to see that it was still dark outside. Where could they have gone without her? She was "The Alice" wasn't she? So why would they leave her behind?

"Maka?"

Said sandy blond, turned around to face the entrance of the tent and saw the glistening moonlight shine through the small opening. She then made her way over slowly and used her hand to push the fabric aside. "Hello?" Maka asked the empty courtyard surrounded by the many different camellia plants. Her forest green eyes glanced around the area until she noticed something odd. She seemed to be much shorter than she last remembered. 'Come to think of it…' she spun around to take a good look around herself and spotted that she was the same height as she was when she was…. "E-Eight years old?"

Not exactly knowing what to do, Maka spun around in circles about three times before running over to the Princess's tent. She pulled the fabric away from the entrance and looked inside but oddly, the only thing she saw inside was a bedroom. As if it was a normal room from a normal house. "But that's impossible…" The eight year old girl mumbled to herself; taking a step back. Then she turned around and looked over to the nearest camellia tree. Spotting something white, her forest green eyes narrowed to get a better look. It was a head. A person with white hair… "Soul?" She called out in her younger self's voice. The head disappeared and with a small gasp the girl began running over to catch up. "Wait up!"

Maka turned the corner and looked down the cobble stone trail that Soul disappeared on. But the only thing she could see was the white of his head disappearing around another corner down the hill. Gulping in another yell, in fear that she'd wake up some kind of creature, Maka ran down the hill; using her hands to hold down her tiny nightgown. At the bottom of the hill, she turned left like he did and soon found herself staring down a trial that came to the waterfall. "Soul!" She called again as she made her way down the trail. At the end she looked at the waterfall, or at least what was supposed to be a waterfall. To her surprise there was a large grand mansion in its place. It looked like a haunted one to her and it scared her out of her wits. And just to make things even worse, she saw the front doors shut; indicating that Soul had just gone inside.

Biting her lip, Maka made her way over to the front entrance and with her small hands, reached up and pushed open the doors. The darkness within crashed against her moonlit skin and the young eight year old wound up feeling colder than she had ever been that night. But to her surprise…the inside of the mansion didn't look unfamiliar…in fact it was exactly how she remembered the halls of the orphanage to look. With wide green eyes and shaking hands, Maka walked inside and began walking down the nearest hall. If her memory was right, the room she going towards was her room: the one she lived in while still at the orphanage.

Down the hall there was what she usually saw. The old flooring, the creaky doors the leaking ceiling. But there was something that she didn't remember at all: an old black disk lying near her bedroom door. Her green eyes narrowed and she stopped near it to look at it closely. It was a record, but not just any old record. "That's…that's my record…" She muttered out; picking it up from the ground. It was the one that had disappeared from her room back before she left the orphanage behind. Where had it been all that time? Had it really been lying on the ground next to her room? "Where have you been?" She asked quietly; examining the disk for scratches.

A sound caused her to gasp and look up to see an empty hall and window at the end. Behind her, Maka could feel a presence, and to make it known, she slowly looked over her shoulder. A young child, just her age, white hair, red eyes, mellow expression, stood behind her, looking her way in a lazy posture. It was Soul…? No doubt, it was the boy from the piano room in the orphanage. But was his name really Soul? "I'm sorry…" The boy said to her as she turned around fully to face him. From the end of the hall, she could see that he had his eyes on the record in her hand. "I had lost mine…so I took yours." The boy's eyes narrowed and he looked down sadly. "I was thinking about playing it in the piano room's record player…for us both to listen…but you left…"

"You…took it?"

"I'm sorry."

With a painful face, the boy turned at the heel and ran away from her and out of sight. Gasping and nearly dropping the record, Maka ran after him. "Wait up! Hold on!" She called as she made her way down another hallway. She heard doors slam shut, and immediately she found herself in front of the double doors that led to the piano room. She paused; staring at the door handle with intense eyes and then with a gulp, she reached over and opened the large door on the right. "S-Soul?" She called as it slowly creaked open to reveal the room. But then a gasp escaped her lips to see how the scene had changed once again. Instead of the orphanage's piano room, she was standing in the Church's Piano room…where she had come to meet the sisters and "Evans".

"Maka…" The voice of the young white haired boy rang through the air and into her ears; causing her to look at the piano that had been turned around as if she had come in from the other side of the room. He sat on the bench, looking her way with sadly narrowed eyes, next to a small doll that looked oddly like the imp from her hallucination. "Can I ask you something?" He then asked her as she slowly made her way over. Maka set the record down on the piano's surface and sat down next to him with a nod; trying not to sit on the strange demon doll. "Do you know why…my name is Soul?" After the question set in, Maka lifted a brow and tilted her head to the side. What did he mean by that? "I know what you're thinking." Soul said suddenly; looking at her with a small smile. "It's because my parents named me Soul…but that's not it at all…"

"Then…?"

"Well it has to do with this war." Soul answered; his smile fading. "And why…I'm an important piece to the game…" Maka narrowed her eyes to think about it. Soul's name was Soul because he was an important person in the war. Not just her as "The Alice" but Soul was too…There was a weapon that was an important piece too…it was called Soul Eater, right? So maybe that was it! Soul must have had something to do with Soul Eater. They pretty much had the same name! So maybe Soul knew where the scythe was, and knew all about it.

"I got it!" Maka said; slamming her small fist into her hand. Soul looked at her and smiled lightly as she gave him a happy smile. "Your name is Soul, because you are the only person on this planet who knows where to find Soul Eater." She said; causing Soul's eyes to widen for only a second. "That's why you're so important! Because if we didn't have you, we wouldn't be able to get Soul Eater. And then the war would be all lost, because I as "The Alice" wouldn't have my weapon!" The nine year old Soul gave her the same expression that the older one had given her only hours ago. He didn't look like she had gotten the right answer.

"N-No Maka, that's not it at all." Soul said to her as she smiled in victory. "My name is Soul for a whole different reason." Her eyes opened and she looked at him with a raised brow; causing him to sigh and lean back. "Maka, my name is Soul because of a legend that was made up hundreds of years before I was even born." He told her with a blank but still serious glare. "My name is Soul because of destiny…because I—"

_CRASH_

The loud crashing noise from the piano caused Maka to open her eyes and sit up in her blankets. She looked around to see Kid and the sisters sleeping soundly, and beside her, Soul drooled in his slumber. She could even hear the loud snoring of the blue haired body guard outside of the tent. "A dream…?" The sandy blond then breathed as she slowly rose from the blankets; ignoring the stir in Soul's silence. "…Within a dream?" Her hands reached for the tent's entrance and pushed the fabric away to peer outside. It was still dark, but she could tell that she was still in the first dream. And just to make sure she was eighteen again, she examined herself closely.

"What are you doing up?"

Startled, Maka spun around; letting the fabric fall slowly to cover up the outside light. Soul was sitting up and looking at her with his usual lazy expression. "I…uh…" She stuttered before making her way over to him and to sit down in her blankets beside his. "I thought I heard something outside…" She then lied; causing his brow to rise. "You know…" she laughed. "Beside's Black*Star's snoring…"

"Whatever…" Soul muttered before lying down and shutting his eyes again. "Just get back to sleep." He then said to her as she lied down as well. "You need your rest…the war is tomorrow." Slowly, Maka nodded and shut her eyes. All of a sudden she didn't feel too well about this war…And Soul's relaxed form made her even more unsure. The sandy blond sat up a little and looked over to the white haired man beside her with narrow eyes. Remembering what Tsubaki mentioned at the end of her speech, she lifted her right hand and shifted her body to face his. It crept over him and as soon as she touched his arm with her's, his eyes snapped open. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I…don't feel too good about this war…" Maka mumbled as he sat up a little; her arm now resting over his body. She stared at his side for a moment as she moved her body closer to his, and then, she shut her eyes. "I'm…kind of scared…" She then said to him; her hand gripping the blankets on Soul's chest. Almost on instinct, he reached up and took it with his left hand; his eyes narrowing at her in concern. And as soon as he touched it, her grip on the blankets loosened enough for him to slip his hand under her fingers and pull it up to his lips for a kiss on the knuckles. Her eyes opened again as he lied back down and held her hand against his chest. "You really do love me...don't you?"

Soul didn't open his eyes … his lip only twitched and he squeezed her hand slightly.

"Just go to sleep…"

* * *

The sun didn't take kindly to Maka's tired eyes when she stepped out of the tent the next morning. Not only were her eyes hurting but her mind was swimming from the thoughts of the war between them and Medusa. Crona had gone back because she had to help her mother even if she liked it or not…and Maka didn't feel like fighting against a friend, even if Crona was the child of the main enemy. Another thing she didn't feel like doing…was fight. Also…she didn't really feel like meeting a new person or weapon, thing. She didn't exactly know what to call it. Let's just say, she wasn't really in the mood to fight alongside a talking scythe when she had just met him only hours before the war.

"There you are Maka-Chan."

Maka stopped walking and glanced up from the ground to see that she was standing in the Garden's main courtyard with all eyes but Black*Star's on her. The one that had spoken was none other than the Camellia Princess, who stood in front of the crowd smiling in the sandy blond's direction. "E-eh?" Maka stuttered as she stopped right where she stood. Within the crowd she recognized not only Black*Star the body guard, but the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty, the Prince Kid, and the pianist Soul Evans as well. Even Blair was floating upon a pumpkin in the background with a feline like smile on her face. Something told her that they were all ready for battle…but something told her that _'she'_ wasn't.

_-"Oh and you see that manor over there?" Spirit asked as he pointed out the window. Maka glanced over and saw them drive by a simple looking manor with a beautiful front yard with a fountain in the middle of a large courtyard. "That's the Nakatsukasa manor. I hear the first lady will be at the party!" He squealed in happiness and shook around as if excited. "Oh I can't wait to meet her!"_

_"Papa, she's about as old as me!" Maka snapped before looking at the seat again. Though she didn't really show it, she was impressed to see that the Nakatsukasa family lived so close to Ox Ford. She studied a little once and read that the first lady was at least as old as your average teenager. So she was sure that she was about the same age as her. "You old fart of a pervert…"_

_"Hey now, don't be mean Maka-Chan."—_

'Why can't my life just go back to being normal like that…'

"Maka-Chan?"

Maka looked up to see that the first lady of the Nakatsukasa family was giving her a look of concern. "Are you alright?" She asked the younger girl before her. Without exactly realizing it, Maka nodded and took a step forward to stand next to the Princess so they both could face the crowd. "Well, today is the day we are off to war…" Tsubaki began; to gain the attention of the people who had their minds elsewhere. "Maka, here, is our champion." She set a hand on the sandy blond's shoulder. "And every champion needs her allies and colleagues. So, first off," Her hand held out to point over to the Thompson sisters. "The Thompson sisters will both be on the front with you. They may not be able to intervene on your fight with the Kishin God and Medusa, but they will protect you from Medusa's soldiers."

"That's right!" Patty yelled as she and Liz held up their guns and gave each other high fives for their own way of luck. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Next, will be Blair and her magic." Tsubaki said as she held up a hand to present the good witch who sat upon her pumpkin. "Once more she's not allowed to intervene, but she will try her best to keep you in shape if anything were to happen." Maka nodded as the Princess then held her hand to where Black*Star was. But oddly, he wasn't where he was standing moments ago. "Strange…" Tsubaki uttered out as everyone began to look around. "Where did Black*Star go—"

"YA-HAA! AND I, THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL USE ALL OF MY WEAPONS TO FIGHT OFF THE ARMY, SO THAT I COULD EVEN SURPASS THE KISHIN GOD AND THAT FILTHY WITCH! EVEN IF I AM NOT FIGHTING THEM, I SHALL SURPASS THEM UNDERSTAND? FOR I AM BLACK*STAR, THE ALMIGHTY BODY GUARD OF PRINCESS TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA! YA-HAHAHA!"

"When did he…?" Tsubaki and the rest of the crowd breathed as they looked up on the nearest arch. Maka gaped in awe at what the boy had on him. He didn't wield one weapon, on no; he had with him much more than that. A long black sword was in its sheaf around his waist, while a shorter sword was in one on his lower back. He had a chain scythe rolled up and hooked to his belt and there was a pouch of smoke bombs in his pocket, clearly revealed to prove harmful. And the largest weapon of them all was the giant ninja star he wore strapped around his shoulders and on his back. He looked…_'crazy'_!

As everyone stared at the laughing egoistic blue haired boy, Tsubaki let out a sigh and looked at Maka again. "Well, you already know what he's doing then." She then said; receiving a nod from the sandy blond girl. So with another sigh, Tsubaki held out a hand to point out the Prince. "Kid knows martial arts, tai-jutsu, Karate, Taekwondo, and many others. He only needs his fists. But, if anything calls for more than that, the sisters usually let him use their guns." Maka nodded as the Prince gave a small yet polite bow of his head. Then, she looked at Soul, expecting Tsubaki to mention that he was going to show them where Soul Eater was. But all she did was turn to her. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"What?" Maka asked; looking at the Princess curiously. "Y-You mean now?" She then asked. Tsubaki nodded to her and her expression changed to look a little confused. "Wh-what about Soul?" The sandy blond pointed to the white haired man in the crowd and soon all eyes were on him. He seemed to snap out of some trance and look around with a confused expression of his own. "You haven't said anything about what he'd be doing…doesn't he need to show us where Soul Eater is?" Everyone gasped—even Black*Star—and Tsubaki gave off a look of shock before looking at Soul.

"Dear lord Soul, you didn't tell her!"

Said man grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head with a soft chuckle. "I may have…forgotten…a little…" He then said; now receiving many glares of frustration and anger. Kid and the sisters face palmed as the egoistic boy atop the arch way fell to the floor laughing. Blair ended up laughing as well, but only the Princess and the rest of the crowd were glaring at Soul. "What?" He then asked; shrugging. "She probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. She's so worked up on thinking this is a dream and whatnot…I actually tried getting into that subject once and she ended up going on a rant on something completely different." Soul scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "…Damn women…you talk and think too much…"

"Well, because of you, Soul, Maka has no idea who Soul Eater really is." Tsubaki said as the white haired pianist rolled his eyes. Maka only looked at the situation as confusing and difficult to understand. "Maka, Soul Eater has been before your very own eyes this whole time." The Princess said to her with a sweeter tone than she had been using with Soul. The girl lifted a brow as the black haired woman before her set a hand on her shoulder. "He is right there." Tsubaki used her free hand to gesture to the white haired pianist who at the moment was giving off a look of irritation. Maka looked at him for a moment and soon her brow lifted again. What did she mean by that? Soul couldn't have been... "Soul _'is' _Soul Eater, Maka. That's why he's important…that's why his name is Soul. He was destined to be your partner in this war. Even before the both of you were born."

"N-No way…"

"I'm sorry Maka." Soul uttered out after a small sigh. He looked at her with lazy yet large crimson eyes. Something about his look sent chills down her spine now. "I know you might be a little confused…maybe even a little angry with me. But…" His eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but look down from her puzzled expression. Tightening his fists, the white haired pianist walked up the steps and stood before his new partner in war. His crimson eyes were now shut and he looked almost as if he was going to cry. But cool guys never cried…at least not in front of so many people…and especially not in front of Maka. "Please…forgive me…"

"No…" Maka breathed; causing him to look up at her in utter surprise. Tsubaki and the others looked at her as well with their own looks of shock as "The Alice" took a step back from her partner. "This isn't true…there's no way you could be a scythe! First you're telling me that you're the little boy from the orphanage, and now you're trying to tell me you're a legendary talking weapon?" She took another step back as Soul mentioned really being the boy. Her eyes began to water…she felt like crying. "You're all ridiculous! Black*Star has the largest ego on this god forsaken planet! Liz and Patty are _'insane'_! Kid is a symmetry addicted _'freak'_! Tsubaki is just about _'too' _nice! And you…." She jabbed a finger in Soul's petrified face. "Don't even get me started with _'you'_…"

"M-Maka-Chan…?"

"I can't do this…" Maka snapped as she turned away from the crowd. She then walked away from them all and made her way to the nearest pathway that led away from the courtyard. She needed to get away from them…she needed some air. Why did her life have to go so downhill because of that party? She just wanted it to be all over. Her life was so normal…so perfect…she loved it. But now that she was in this world, it almost seemed like she would never have a normal life again. First she meets a psychopath pianist who lives in a church…and then he turns out to be the orphan from her past…and then he ends up being the damn scythe that she needs to use to slay both the Kishin God and witch Medusa…It was just too much…she couldn't take it anymore!

_-"Maka, I know you…" Kami Albarn said as she sat across the dinner table from her daughter. "One day there will be someone you'll meet and you'll spend the rest of your life with him." Maka played with her salad as her mother spoke to her. "If you keep chasing that dream of yours to meet up with this orphan boy…you'll never find someone. I mean…what if he isn't even alive anymore. What if he's all the way across the world? You'll never find him. You'll just waste your time." Maka narrowed her eyes and looked away from her mother._

_"I know that, Mama." She then said to her. "But you know…I remember many years ago, when I was being put into a car after a certain someone's divorce…" Kami set her fork down as she looked down on her daughter with sympathetic eyes. "That someone very important to me told me to take caution when it came to love…" Maka looked up into her mother's green eyes with her own pair of green. "I know love was hard for you when you were with Papa…but for me…its easy…I've chosen that boy. And when I find him, I will ask for his name, and we will be together before you know it.—"_

_"But Maka—"_

_"I already know everything else about him, Mama." Maka interrupted as if she knew what Kami was going to say. "I'm not clueless. He just never told me his name. That's all…" And with that, the conversation was officially over. The young girl picked her fork back up and began to eat as her mother watched. Then…soon after a moment's thought to herself…Kami smiled and began eating again as well.-_

As Maka sat down on a bench in the middle of the gardens she sighed to herself and set her face in her hands. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way Soul…' she then thought sadly, remembering the very exact words she had said to her mother. 'You were supposed to be some normal grown man…maybe a normal pianist in a normal musical carrier living in the middle of some normal city or town…Not some strange transforming weapon…thing…in a tree!' Scratching her head in frustration, she didn't realize that the Princess had caught up with her.

"Maka-Chan…you've hurt me again…"

Maka looked up to the Princess and saw that her indigo eyes were sadly looking down on her so with a small sigh she stood up. Her eyes still watering from what had been happening, she then gave the older woman a hug. "Tsubaki…I am so sorry…I don't know why I was saying those awful things…" Tsubaki stood there with hurt filled eyes before letting herself hug the younger girl back. "Frustration just came over me…and I spat out many things I really didn't want to say…I'm so sorry Tsubaki…I really am! The sisters aren't insane, Kid isn't a freak, you're not too nice, and even though Black*Star has a huge ego, I still believe him to be very friendly…"

"And Soul? What about him…?"

Maka let go of the hug and looked the Princess in the eye. Then, slowly, her eyes narrowed and fell to the ground. "He's…" She then began as she fell back down onto the bench. "Tsubaki…is he really Soul Eater?" She glanced up to see that the Princess had nodded. "Is…is he really the orphan from my past…the one who spent every day in the piano room trying to write his own songs?" Tsubaki nodded again and Maka looked down again. "So this place…isn't a dream…its…real…?"

"Yes…" Tsubaki answered as Maka stared at the ground. "And we are all just as real as this world." She then said before kneeling down to meet Maka's gaze. "So please Maka…We _'need' _you…_'Soul'_ needs you." Tsubaki took the other girl by the hands and gave her pleading eyes. "Shinigami-Sama needs you too. This war is for him…this war is for peace in Death City."Maka only shook her head.

"B-But…I'll die…"

"I know…but that's why it's so hard for Soul to go through with this…" The Princess said sadly before reaching up to raise Maka's head by the chin. "But think about it…knowing Soul…" Tsubaki smiled as sweetly as possible at the other girl. "He'll do something "cool" and heroic to stop it from happening. And maybe, just maybe…we could all walk away from this war alive. You too." Maka began to smile back at the Princess as the other's smile began to widen. "So please, Maka…are you going to fight?" The forest green eyed girl on the bench smiled with a small shrug. She had been convinced.

"For Soul…I guess I will."

* * *

**D'awww they cuddled! XD I love SoMa moments :D **

**Ok, now we know what happened to her record in the beginning, 'cause everything she heard in that dream was real. So he really did take it. *nods knowingly***

**Oh, and now she knows about him being Soul Eater…who saw that coming? Raise your hand! Lol, did you guys suspect that she'd yell at him like that? I did…She was MAD! GRRR! RAAAH! … 0.0 excuse me…But, hey at least she doesn't think it's a dream anymore. She actually knows for sure, that it isn't a dream! YAY :D **

**Excited for the war? Too bad…you have to wait two more boring flashback chapters until we get to it. NYA-HAHAHA!**

**I am so evil…sometimes :3**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**stifledcreativity:** _Yeah I know it was depressing…and this one might have been a little depressing too. And your right, Maka IS an idiot *sigh*_

**dustbunniehailey:** _Thank you! :D Hey, at least she doesn't think it's a dream anymore~ :3_

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: 0A0 2: NO! Soul belongs to Maka! *looks at Maka* right? Maka: *blinks* …uh… 3: lol Sebastian… :3 4: Bing! 5: lol first time I pressed "5", it pressed the six instead XD 6: I didn't see her do anything either 0,0 she's a failure as a witch! *angry face* 7: I forgot too… 8: *Evil smile* the writer is always right… *chuckle* 9: I narrowed my eyes at him and was like "This was called Soul Eater right? Is HE the Soul Eater…?" lolz but then I saw Soul and I was like "I already know I'm gunna love this guy…" XD 10: I got the wallet at a place called "A1 Comics" I got a pretty cool Kingdom Hearts poster there too! :D 11: You mean it made NO sense or it DID make sense *is totally confused right now* uh…HEY! Cool guys don't cry 0-0 Even if the person they love it telling them they don't exist…T^T_

**Rin Winters****:** _Medusa wants to destroy SOMEONES soul…if that's what you're asking :3 … My wallet you say? In a little store I like to call A1 Comics. It's a wonderful place…Its like heaven for Anime and Comic book tards :D_

**RandomDancing123:** _^^; well then…another beautiful and long review. I seriously love you RandomDancing…I do…I really do…Anyway, *glares at Hiro* GO AWAY! No one likes you! *stares at him as he sits in the corner for a second* Oh I didn't mean that! I think you're awesome! *hugs him* Anyway…Are you glad she actually believes him now? I am *sigh* I am very envious of your Kid plushie by the way. My mom won't let me get stuffed animals and plushies anymore cuz I apparently have "too many" …*rolls eyes* ugh…I almost got a Shinigami Skull Pillow too…but I didn't have enough moneys…lol and its ok, we all make our typo mistakes XD I do it ALL the time… I wish Wes ended up being in the anime at some point! Because the other day when I was uploading "sometimes stupid" I got curious when I was looking through the character list…Wes isn't even on there! *epic gasp face* I was like "WHAT!" lol anyway…your guess on the Soul being taken and Maka being heartbroken is…CORRECT! You win :3 If you wanna request a oneshot send it in a private note, mkay~? :D Oh, and don't worry, Maka won't die…er…I guess you'll find out later…lol your sister spazzes out a lot…You should probably take her to a doctor and get that checked out. :) *looks at my feedback* Holy Shi— Hiro: Seriously…Can I get out of the corner?_

**KittyAttack:** _oh snap, indeed. …I guess you're kind of correct…but that's not the reason for the title, close though! :D_

**Mushraluvr:** _I like to imagine up my own epic music in the background as I write scenes like that. :3 Its fun~ Oh, and yes, Part 4 is Crona's story. Sorta. It's how Soul meets Crona and how the Imp comes to be. And no, D.A.P.S. is in Maka's POV like R.A.B.S. was, but there is a point in the story when Soul actually mentions tainting her angelic soul with his presence. That was a good guess :D _

**Orange Cat Thief:** _Maka is stubborn because that's what makes her Maka lol Are you still mad at her now? She believes its real…and she's going to go apologize to everyone. Lol Anyway…Your welcome, I always want help people out when they don't understand something :3 YA-HAAA! …*slaps myself on the forehead* Damn it…_

**RebelAngel91210:** _Wow! There are like NO kids in my neighborhood. Just one, and she's such a bit—**censored**_

**IAmAddictedtoyourstory:** _Interesting name you got there ;D … lol I'm glad you like it! I've been told that I have a special talent in crossovers … I'm so happy to see that its actually true, since it's got YOU reading :3_

**aej1085:** _Thanks! :D_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. As it Began, Part 3

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 14: As It Began_

_Part 3_

_-"I talked to everyone in the Gardens…" Tsubaki began as she found the white haired musician on a stone balcony that hung above the Garden's waterfall. He looked over his shoulder as she made her way over and leaned on the stone wall; her indigo eyes staring into the water's mist. "They all agreed to form the Rebellion with you…" She then said to him before giving him a sideways glance to see his reaction. It had been a few days since he had mentioned it to her, and she had finally taken it into thought. He had been a bit depressed when she had told him "no" at first…so she expected him to be happy with her news. Was he happy? Not necessarily, but he _'was' _relieved in a way…content with her final decision._

_"Great…so can I go to the Church now?"_

_"No."_

_Soul sighed and hung his head at the Princess's response and she let out a light giggle. "I'm only doing this for your safety," She then said to him as he began to shake his head and mutter things to himself. "You were attacked by one of Medusa's top assassins the day you arrived here…" Her eyes narrowed sadly and she looked away just as he had looked at her. "I don't want you going out there and being attacked when you're on your own…even if you _'can' _defend yourself with that ability of yours…I just…don't want…you…getting hurt…" A tear fell on the stone wall as she spoke between sobs and he quickly stood up straight and set a hand on her shoulder._

_"Alright…I won't go…"_

_"Yo~ Soul~!"_

_Said musician looked over his shoulder and saw the blue haired body guard known as Black*Star standing in the tent opening with a basketball in his hand. "You wanna shoot some hoops for awhile?" He asked with a big grin before holding up a thumbs up. "Oh, Great and Powerful leader of our awesome Rebellion." Soul lifted a brow and looked at Tsubaki._

_"Leader?"_

_She nodded to him before using a finger to wipe a tear from her eye and then she smiled. "Yep! Soul is the leader!" Black*Star shouted before turning around to leave. His smile disappeared and he kept walking after that in a more mellow way. "Man…why do the people who aren't as godly as me keep getting cool positions…" Soul rolled his eyes as he followed his blue haired companion "I'm just a dumb body guard…" _

_"Don't say that man," Soul said as he threw an arm over the other boy's shoulder. "You're the most godly body guard in Death City."_

_"Really~?" Black*Star asked with stars in his eyes; receiving a nod as a response. "YOSH!" He cheered with his arms in the air; dropping the ball to the ground. As soon as it bounced back up he caught it and ran ahead with a laugh. "I bet I can beat you in a one on one game up to ten points!" He then shouted as he and the pianist ran down a cobblestone trail and over to a small basketball court with only one basket. He had it installed the very day he had become the Princess's body guard so he and Soul could play when ever he'd visit. Other than those times, he practiced or played with Tsubaki. She—surprisingly—was pretty good._

_"Hey!"_

_Both boys looked over to the bench on the side of the court and saw Liz and Patty sitting on it with their eyes lazily looking their way. Well, Liz's eyes were the lazy ones, while her sisters were wide and full of life. "Oh…what's up?" Soul asked apathetically as he grabbed the ball from the blue haired boy to toss it at the girls. Liz sprung to her feet and slapped her hand on the ball so it could fly to the ground and bounce right back up. Once she caught it she set it under her arm and lifted a brow. "Curious in the game of basketball are we…?" Soul lifted his own brow and looked at the younger sister for a moment before looking at Liz again. "You guys wanna' play? We'll teach ya."_

_"Thought you'd never ask."_

_"Yay!"_

_Both girls walked over and just as Liz tossed the ball at Black*Star and took her place by Soul, the teams were decided. "Fine then," Black*Star mumbled as Patty took her place near the blue haired boy. "Two on two, up to ten?" He then asked them. Liz and Soul nodded and he nodded back before tossing the ball at Soul; only to get it passed back. So then, he began dribbling and soon they had their game going; unaware that the Prince was watching from the top of the hill. _

_"What an odd game…" He mumbled to himself as he watched Black*Star shoot the ball into the basket. Tsubaki came up from behind him and set her hands behind her back as she watched with a smile on her face. "Who came up with it?" Kid asked her after realizing that she was next to him. They both watched Soul steal the ball from Patty and pass it over to Liz so she could shoot it, but Black*Star had taken it from her and shot instead; making another basket. "It's…interesting…"_

_"It's called Basketball." Tsubaki answered as they watched Soul make a basket. "Soul and Black*Star didn't come up with it…" She then said; causing him to look at her in curiosity. "It's a game that's played in the other world by teenage boys and adults. Most adults do it professionally though. It's still a growing sport so it's not all that popular yet…but it's getting there." She let out a soft giggle after Black*Star shoved the white haired musician to the ground with a laugh so he could take the ball; only to be called out for using force. "They both liked the game…so when he became my body guard, Black*Star asked if there could be a basket installed for the both of them."_

_"I see…" Kid breathed before looking over to the group again. "So, I'm not Soul's _'only'_ childhood friend…"_

_"No…" Tsubaki answered as they both continued watching the game below. "They met in an orphanage a few months after a young girl Soul liked left…" Kid gave her a sideways glance as she said this. He knew what girl she had been talking about. Soul had never shut up about her… "When we adopted Soul into our family, Black*Star had come outside and asked if he wanted to play ball…but was saddened by the fact that Soul was leaving…I felt so bad when we had left him there." She set a hand on her chest and shut her eyes. "A few months passed, and Soul had mentioned something that reminded me of the little boy from the orphanage…so…I decided to go back and bring Black*Star into the family as well… that day he became my body guard…no matter how young he was. He trained so hard and now look at him…"_

_Kid took her word and looked at the blue haired ninja as he tossed the ball over to the basket to make another shot. Angry at the sight of the ball only bouncing off the rim, he stomped on the ground hard in a one second pout. He sure did work hard, Kid could tell. He couldn't have been born with all that muscle and ability to nearly crumble the ground beneath his feet with one single angry stomp. _

_"If you will excuse me…" Tsubaki began as she lifted her kimono a little off the ground so she could begin on her walk down the hill. "I need Black*Star's assistance for something…"_

_"Ha! We won!" Liz shouted as she and the pianist gave each other a high five. Black*Star let out an annoyed grunt before falling back to lie on the ground as the two cheered happily; Patty nearby laughing her head off. "Aw, come on Black*Star, it's just a game," Liz finally said as Soul sat on the ground to relax his tired feet. She laughed a little along with her sister, but stopped once she saw the Princess making her way over to the blue haired ninja. As soon as he saw her, he was up on his feet and giving her a large grin and salute._

_"Black*Star, I have a special mission for you," Tsubaki said as she stopped in front of the body guard. Soul got to his feet as his friend dropped his salute and nodded. "I want you to deliver this to the address on the envelope." She then said before taking out a small envelope from within her kimono. Black*Star took it in his hands and read it over slowly, and before he could say anything to her she held up a hand to shush him. "Top secret, dear. Move along now~"_

_"YOSH!"_

_And with that, the blue haired boy had run off and disappeared at the top of the hill; yelling out Kid's name on the way since he had spotted the Prince watching. Soul and the sisters watched as the Princess let out a sigh and then looked their way with a smile. She then turned and made her way back up the hill quietly as if nothing had happened; leaving them all curious on what special document Black*Star had to deliver…and more importantly—Who to?_

_

* * *

_

_Soul stared off in the distance as he waited for his friend to return. It had been a whole day so far, and the ninja hadn't shown up. He was starting to actually get a bit worried for the boy. But he made sure he didn't show it so he'd look cooler than he actually felt at the moment. He may not have shown it much, but he did get worried about that kid. Especially when the news about Black*Star being missing for three days would reach him. That had happened about two years prior…Black*Star had gone missing for over four days and everyone was worried…even Soul. Even if he didn't show it…he was deathly afraid for his friend's safety. _

_"You sure think a lot for a short-answer kind of guy…" _

_Soul looked to his right and saw Tsubaki standing beside him and staring out in the distance as well. "Heh…I feel like I've been talking a lot more though…" He said to her with a small laugh that seemed more of an outtake of breath then anything. "Where the hell did you send him, woman? He's been gone for hours…" Tsubaki looked at him and smiled lightly before looking out into the distance again._

_"Medusa probably just now learned about our resistance…"_

_"So that's what you did with him, huh?"_

_"Yes…" Tsubaki confessed with a narrow of her eyes. "Black*Star is the fastest person around…he can get there and back in half a day…but…" Her hands shook as she held them up to her chest and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes sadly towards her. "I'm starting to regret the decision…he's taking too long to come home. What if she tried to hurt him? What if she succeeded…?"_

_Soul looked away from her and smiled lightly. "I'm sure he'll be fine…" He then said to her. "He's the almighty Black*Star, remember?" She looked at him and nodded before glancing over to her right to look at the Garden's main entrance. "Medusa is going to declare some kind of war against us…" Soul continued softly as he watched the sun set in the distance. "I'm sure of it…But I'll be ready…you can swing a scythe around can't you?" Once he noticed that the Princess hadn't answered him, he pulled his crimson gaze away from the sun and looked at her; only to see that she was preoccupied with watching the main entrance. "Tsubaki…Black*Star will be fine—"_

_Suddenly, the blue haired boy appeared in the arch way with a small stumble before stretching out his arms. This caused Tsubaki to smile happily and quickly make her way down the stone steps so she could greet him. Soul even found himself smiling in relief, before making his way over to the ninja as well. As soon as she was close enough, she tackled the body guard in a hug that nearly choked him to death. And as she was doing that, he held up a fist to knuckle bump with Soul; a grin on both of their faces. But those grins disappeared once the Princess pulled away and looked at him in worry._

_"Black*Star, what happened?"_

_"Medusa's pissed." Black*Star simply said with a nod before jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "She tried to kill me on my way out…says its all "that rotten scythe boy's fault"…" Both of them looked at Soul and he lifted a brow and shrugged before the blue haired boy spoke again. "She also mentioned to a few of her men that it was their fault for Soul actually being alive…" He gave Soul a look of disbelief that caused Tsubaki to look back as well. "Dude…what happened back there when she first came to the castle. We didn't get the news until way later…."_

_"Yeah…well…all that I remember was that I tried to go speak with the king and I found that rotten witch sitting in his throne instead…" Soul said before looking at the ground. "The rest is such a blur…I remember Kid and I running around and trying to find a way out…and I remember jumping out my room's window…but that's it…" He looked back up and saw them both looking at him with confused and shocked faces. "What?" He then asked. "There's always a damn cart full of hay at the bottom!"_

_Tsubaki sighed and looked at the ninja with a smile. "Well, that's in the past now, at least your ok," She then said to him before making her way away from the both of them. "The sun is setting, so the both of you should get some rest." She then called out over her shoulder. _

_"Come on man, you've had a long journey…" Soul breathed as he set a hand on his friends shoulder to lead him to the tent they all slept in. Just as they were walking, Black*Star grinned and nodded; telling him that he agreed. "It almost seems like yesterday when we were normal little punks in an orphanage, huh?" Soul then said as the both of them entered the tent; eyeing the sleeping Prince carefully so they didn't step on him. "When you weren't a super fast, super strong, and super skilled ninja…."_

_"And when you weren't some lame scythe thing…"_

_"Lame?"_

_Soul glared at the smiling ninja as they both were getting situated in their blankets. "You think I'm lame?" He asked again with a slightly annoyed expression. Black*Star only kept smiling like an idiot at him, so with a twitch of his right eye, Soul lied down. "Whatever…" He breathed as he stuffed his face in the pillow. There was silence for a little while…he had begun to wonder why Black*Star hadn't shut off the lamp yet. It was still light within the tent, and the ninja was closest…so why hadn't he turned it off. "Black*Star, shut the light off, will ya?" _

_"You know…" Black*Star breathed out quietly; causing Soul to open an eye and look over curiously. "I didn't mean it when I said you were lame…" He finally said after another moment of silence. The musician sat up and lifted a brow as the ninja looked at his bandaged hands. How long had those bandages been there, Soul wondered. "I'm just jealous…you're this super cool scythe and I'm just a normal kid that was lucky to be brought to this world and trained in the ninja arts…nothing _'too' _special…you were just born awesome while I had to work hard to even survive in this place." His hands twitched and he looked up with a huge grin. "You're not lame, Soul…but…you aren't as awesome as me in most things! Trust me! I'll surpass God one day…and that's something a scythe will never be able to do!"_

_"Good to hear…" Soul said back with a grin of his own. He leaned over and held up a hand in front of the blue haired boy and waited for him to notice it. And when he did, Black*Star's smile faded for only a second. It came back when he reached up and smacked Soul's hand with his own for a high five. "Oh, and Black*Star," Soul began as he went to lie back down; causing the giggling boy to look his way curiously. "Never…_'ever'_…get all quiet and emo like that again. Got it?" Black*Star laughed._

_"Yeah, Yeah!" He said loudly; causing the Prince to roll over and pull the blankets over his head. Guess they woke him up… "You won't see that ever again, I swear!"_

_"Good." Soul said to him before lying down and covering his shoulders. "Try not to kick my feet tonight…" He then mumbled as Black*Star lied down in his blankets on the other side of the tent. He heard the boy giggle a little more and he felt his feet get kicked a little before all went silent. "Damn it boy, what did I say?" Soul then asked; only receiving another giggle in response. He rolled his crimson eyes and laid his head back on his pillow so he could shut them and fall sleep. The lamp snapped off and the only light visible was the now rising moon shining through the tent's opening._

_Metal clattering on the cobblestone caused Soul's eyes to snap open._

_A scream in the distance caused Black*Star's eyes to snap open._

_And a loud shrill roar caused Kid's eyes to snap open._

_All three boys sat up at once. They were being attacked…_

_"I'm going to Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted as he scrambled out of his blankets and shoved his feet within his steel toed boots. Just as he ran out of the tent, Soul and Kid were still getting their shoes on and putting on their jackets. As screaming filled the air again, both of them left the tent and looked around; immediately widening their eyes in shock. Medusa's number one assassin, Jack the Ripper, had returned and this time he brought friends. Citizen's of Tsubaki's Gardens were either running to safety, getting slaughtered, being thrown around, or hiding. Two witches were there with Jack: Mizune and Eruka. And on the right side of them, Free the wolf, was chasing a group of people with his teeth revealed to show how menacing he really was. Watching the creatures on the other side kill people, Soul realized something…_

_"Nowhere is safe…" He mumbled to himself; causing the Prince to look his way. "Not even here in the Camellia Gardens…"_

_"Kid! Soul!"_

_Both of them looked to their left and saw the Thompson sisters running in their direction; trying their best to evade the creatures that Medusa had sent after them. "Liz, Patty…thank goodness you two are safe," Kid said in relief as the two of them stopped beside the boys. Patty smiled as Liz held back a few tears; a weak smile of her own on her face. "Tell me…do any of you know what's going on here?" The Prince then asked as he set a hand on Liz's arm to show his concern. _

_"The witch…" Liz began as she breathed heavily. Soul glanced over in the corner of his eyes as she pointed over to the pink haired witch in the distance. "Over there….she said that they were here for someone." She then said to them; a hiccup escaping her lips soon after. "I…I don't know who though…we ran off before she said." _

_"Soul—" Kid turned around but saw that the white haired musician was gone. His eyes widened. "S-Soul!"_

_"Point!" Patty yelled as she lunged a finger in the direction Jack was. The other two looked over and saw Soul running over to the creature in anger for picking up a helpless woman from the ground. "Oh no~ He's gunna get hurt!" Patty then shouted as the boy jumped up and on top of Jack's back; causing him to drop the woman so she could run off. _

_"Patty," Liz said as she her hand hovered and shook above her gun in its holder. "Soul's a scythe remember…he took down Jack a few days ago…" Her eyes narrowed as Soul's arm lifted into the air and flashed white. And as he held onto the creature's black straps, his other arm transformed into a red and black blade that was sharpened to cut through almost anything. He brought his arm down, but a quick movement from the creature caused him to miss and plummet to the ground. "He…" She bit her lip. "Soul can do this."_

_Soul coughed and set his hand on his stomach in an attempt to sooth the pain that had just been brought about in his body. He curled up as he lied on the cobblestone ground and opened an eye to look at his surroundings. For a moment he felt like he couldn't hear a single thing…watching people run for their lives as creatures chased them…and seeing Tsubaki in the distance yelling something in his direction; her face full of tears. Black*Star had spotted him, put on a look of horror and scarcely pointed in his direction; yelling out something as well. Soul looked up to see what they had been pointing at, and to his shock, Jack the Ripper was just about ready to swing down one of his claws on him._

_"Shit!" _

_The world coming back to him, sound and all, Soul rolled over and let the giant claw jab into the ground instead of his body. He used his hands to push him back up to his feet, and as he spun back around he transformed his right arm into a blade again; just in time to block the other clawed hand. Though, he slid backwards once his blade was touched. He bit his lip as he was pushed back even more. "Come on…" he growled as he pushed forward with all of his strength. Then, just as he was about to be pushed back again, a blue blur flew by and knocked Jack's arm away; setting Soul free to run to the side. "Black*Star!" He shouted as the blue haired ninja stood up from where he had landed. _

_"I'm helping man!" Black*Star shouted as he did a back flip do dodge the swing of Jack's arm. "Don't get all pissy on me, now!" He took his chain scythe and tossed it towards the creature's head, but with one little move, instead of getting decapitated, the blade had only grazed the neck. He gave out a silent curse, pulled the blade back and jumped up and on top of the monster; taking a long black sword out from his belt…eyes narrow. "This is all my fault anyway…"_

_Soul's eye widened only for a moment before the blade came up. He saw the arm come up behind the blue haired boy and he glared before smacking his bladed arm across the creatures mask. "Now! Black*Star!" Just as he yelled this, Black*Star grinned and swung the black blade down on Jack's neck. The blade came in contact, but as soon as it broke skin, the ninja was tackled to the ground by Free and bitten on the arm. "Black*St—" Soul didn't even get to call out for his friend, for he was shoved to the side by Jack's large hand. He skipped and slid across the cobblestone and crashed against a rock wall; causing it to explode in a dirt cloud of stone and rubble._

_"Soul!" Kid shouted as he kicked one of the random creatures there, aside. He made his hands into fists and watched as the musician got back up and tired his best to fight the large clawed monster. His golden eyes narrowed for only a moment before he looked at the sisters beside him. "Hand me your guns!" He then shouted as they stopped shooting at the creatures around them. With hesitation, they both gave him their guns and he held them upside down like he had before. He set his pinkies on the triggers and ran over to the commotion quickly. On his way, he knocked the wolf off of Black*Star and shot at it twice. "Black*Star go and do your duty in protecting the Princess!"_

_"R-Right!"_

_As the blue haired ninja grabbed his sword and ran off, the Prince took a bold leap over to Jack the Ripper as Soul fought with his transformed blade. He landed on its back just as the other two had and, just as Soul was shoved to the ground, Kid pointed each gun at its head. "You filthy scum…" He then said; realizing that the scar—a scar Soul had left during their last battle—on its left arm now made it asymmetrical. He pulled the trigger on each gun at least eight times before using his foot to push off. Just as Jack fell to the ground, Kid knelt down next to his friend and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine!" Soul snapped as he sprung to his feet and pulled Kid to the side. Curious in why he had done it, Kid went to ask, but then noticed that Jack's clawed hand was in the exact place they had been moment before. "He's still alive." Soul said as he turned around to face the clawed monster. Kid's eyes widened as the mask appeared from the cloud of dirt and rubble; broken and cracked from the gunshots. Was that thing…indestructible? "I can handle him…" The white haired pianist began as the Prince behind him got to his feet and gripped the guns firmly in his hands. "Go back to the girls and give them their guns…"_

_"Be careful."_

_"I should say that to you…"_

_With a tight smile, Kid nodded and ran off to go help the sisters; leaving Soul to face the monster on his own again. His arm flashed into a bright white and transformed into the blade again; the beast's figure reflecting on the metal. As Jack let out a dark chuckle, both arms swung down and crushed the ground beneath Soul's feet; causing him to jump up and flip over the monster. Though, he lost his balance when he landed and stumbled to the ground; landing on his face on the way. _

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll see each other again someday!"

_"Maka…" He said her name as naturally as it was to breathe. That was it…that's why he refused to die…Because he was going to see her again. The girl from the orphanage…Maka Albarn. She was the inspiration for his music, for his strength, his_ 'courage'_…he needed to stay alive if he was going to see her again. "Get up you lousy piece of shit." He scolded himself as he slowly got to his feet. As soon as he was up, he turned around and slashed his bladed arm to the side; cutting Jack's waist open and spilling his blood all over the cobblestone below. He grinned. _

_"Now that's more like it"_

"Don't worry, I promise we will see each other again."

_Jack the Ripper's shrill scream lifted into the air again and Soul took his moment to swing his arm back down on the waist in the other direction; forming an "X" on its belly. More blood was spilled and just as he was about to swing for the nearest arm, a hand was brought up to his neck. "What!" He shouted as the pink haired witch Mizune slammed him against the ground. The impact caused him to cough up blood onto her face, and with a grin of her own, she lifted him and threw him into the wall that surrounded the Garden as a shield. "Damn it…" Soul coughed out as the witch suddenly set her hand on his shoulder with an apathetic gaze into his eyes. She squeezed both her pointer finger and thumb on a pressure point and everything went hazy. Then, darkness…she had knocked him out._

"Goodbye."

_"I got him!" Mizune shouted as she tossed the musician over her shoulder. Every creature and just about every person there looked her way and saw the scythe boy's sleeping form hanging on her shoulder. Tsubaki, as Black*Star protected her from the wolf, slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened. Both of the sister's called out for him as Kid watched in horror, and as soon as the blue haired ninja had the right moment, he ran away from the Princess and pushed through the crowds of shocked people. The assassins and witches were all retreating and just as Mizune jumped onto the top of the wall, he had swung his chain scythe; just barely missing her as she and Soul disappeared on the other side. The blade clattered as it hit the ground and he helplessly stared at the place Soul had once been._

_"No…" He breathed as everyone ran over to his side in worry. Black*Star dropped the other end of the chain scythe and quickly shut his eyes. "This is all my fault…" He then said; causing all of them to look at him. "I'm supposed to be the guardian of the Camellia Gardens…I'm supposed to be able to keep this place safe for Tsubaki…_'and'_ the people who live here." As his fists shook, Tsubaki set a light hand on his shoulder. "From this day forward, I will be sleeping outside…I will protect these people…and I will never let something like this happen ever again!" He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again so a tear wouldn't escape his eyes. "I'm sorry Soul…I should have protected you too…"-_

* * *

**You know…listening to the song "I'm listening" From the "I Am Legend Soundtrack" while writing this chapter really made me tear up. (REALLY GOOD SONG YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT! JUST A PIANO, BUT ITS _AMAZING_!)There's a lot about this chapter that can make you feel sad. The fact that Black*Star was left behind at first, and the whole "I'm just jealous" thing…then the point when Soul realizes that "Nowhere is safe" …Now you know where he got that when he told Maka that in chapter 6. Even during the battle, when he was thinking about Maka. Guys, he loves her…so, that moment was supposed to be big. His last memory of her, saying goodbye…its kinda depressing right? I think so…**

_"Whenever there's a Hello, there's always a Good Bye…"_

**…Anyway, you see now…you get a little bit of Black*Star's story. How he came to be, and how he was just your average ordinary orphan child just like Soul. But he had to work his way up to be awesome. He had to push himself to become a ninja. Like he said…Soul was born awesome. Black*Star had to work for it. Oh, and you even get to see why Black*Star sleeps outside. Maka may have been annoyed by his snoring and all…but there was a depressing and gory past related to the reason on why he slept outside. He didn't do it just for his amusement. He had a reason. A _very_ good one. *nods* And they're obsessed with keeping Soul safe O.o Will Soul be ok? **

_"When there's a will, there's a way"_

**Guess you'll find out. Oh, and the guessing for who the 4th part is about will be a little more easier now that its narrowed down. Do you still have guesses those of you who haven't gotten it :D lol **

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**KittyAttack:** _Nope~ Sowy :3 … You can be a part of the war my friend only if you can jump into the computer and be a part of the writing itself :D (If I could do that…I would have done it a long time ago…)_

**GenuineSparklez:** _Yes, two more till the war :D And, you know, sometimes I feel smarter too when I read flashbacks… 0-0, Hey…is that a good eek? I've never gotten that response before so I wasn't sure. Well…there's a heart at the end…so maybe it was a good eek…OH I DON'T KNOW!_

**RandomDancing123:** _Haha, when I saw Wes for the first time, I thought that Soul had suddenly grown up. 0-0 and so far..out of all the people I've talked to, I'm the only person who had that reaction when Wes came around. *Sigh* …My friends need some help too. One is so obsessed with the game "Assassin's Creed" that he, one day when we were hanging out, climbed up the side of a building in a hooded cloak just like in the game. He used pipes and missing bricks and everything to get up there. Its not an easy thing to do, I found out…he taught me how to do it, and trust me, it's not easy to do it stealthy and unnoticed. I still need work…lol, and yes, Maka will go out on the battle field as an 8 year old. Everyone will be overpowered by her "GOWROAR!" XD YES! No longer is this a dream to that oblivious idiot that I still love and appreciate :3 lol Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind words! You never cease to make me smile, and blush and squeal and laugh…and sometimes all of that, but at the same time! :D Thank you for being such an awesome reviewer~! Excalibur: Excalibur~ Excalibur~!—Me: SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP! D:_

**Heromaster3:** _Thank you so much! Oh, and Excalibur comes in, Chapter 17 :3_

**cupcakezRyummy:** _:D~ I'm so glad you think so! Not sure if you'll be able to read this by the time you catch up or not, but lemmie tell you that you are correct that Jack was the monster. And I thank you so much for reading "Repairing a Broken Soul". I'm glad you liked it :D_

**1keiy1:** _Am I still evil…? :3 Hey…Aren't we ALL evil…?_

**RebelAngel91210:** I don't normally censor my stuff, but I think that moment called for it XD lol Thank you so much! Nya~!

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: (Skipping one and moving on aaaall the way to number 6) She only used one spell…maybe two since she summons her tadpole and goes back and forth from witch to frog…but idk…2: (skipping 7 and going to 9) What was the Soul Eater figurine of? Soul? Because I don't think he looks like he's in his 20's in the figurine's IVE seen…heehee~ Soul IS gorgeous~ I love him. Nya~! 3: You live in Canada? I think that's pretty cool…I've almost gone there, to see the mountains and stuff. Maybe Niagara Falls…but I never got the chance…So I ended up looking at it under Google Maps XD 4: You know, she probably would have felt bad if he ended up crying…but it really wouldn't be HIM. You know… 5: Are you being serious? You really had no clue XD Whoa~ I hid it well then, didn't I? And well, of course I freakin wrote it, I'm the author :D …6: XD AHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Not only did you forget the origin chapters, but you forgot how to count too~ You skipped number 13! ….7: I LOVE YOU! :D_

**Rin Winters:** _:3 You'll have to find out and see what he does darling~, lol thank you! :D_

**ButterflyAlchemistx3:** *_Is absolutely proud that she made them cuddle* You know…I almost didn't have them cuddle at all~ Strange dreams are my specialty by the way. I'm very good at jus throwing in random stuff! :D I also sometimes use MY dreams as reference. Oh, and Black*Star moments are so easy to do, and they are so fun to write…but sometimes it takes me a minute to continue with the story, because I always end up laughing and giggling enough for me to stop typing XD, lol thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :D Hope you liked this chapter~! Nya~! _

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. As it Began, Part 4

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 15: As It Began_

_Part 4_

_-Soul's eyes began to slowly flutter open and he could tell that he was lying down on a mattress from the way his body laid. It was the first time he had been in one since he was in the castle…His eyes snapped open all the way and he stared at the ceiling above him. "No…" He breathed quietly to himself; realizing that the ceiling was the one that towered above his bedroom within Shibusen Palace. He went to move his hands, but something stopped them and he heard a clatter of metal; causing him to look where his hands were. They had been chained to the headboard with large shackles. So, He tried to pull away, but then noticed that his feet had been locked up in the same way. _

_"God Damn it!" _

_Soul screamed, shouted and growled as he began pulling and yanking his feet and hands. He bore his shark like teeth as he tried to sit up and pull his arms forward with him. But then, a hand was set on his chest and he was pushed back onto the bed. "P-Please stop this Mr. Evans…" A voice said as he struggled within the non-sheeted bed. He ignored the timid voice though and kept trying to pull his legs and arms free from the chains. "M-Mr. Evans…you're only going to hurt yourself…" He ignored them and groaned in frustration as he brought his knees up to pull even more. "Please! Mr. Evans!"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Soul screamed as he finally laid his crimson eyes on the person who had been trying to calm him. The young pink haired girl gasped and took a few steps back with a hand on one of her arms; mumbling something about not knowing what to do. And as he watched, Soul began to remember where he had seen her before. She was there with the group of people when Medusa had first invaded the palace: the nervous looking one in the far corner. "I…I'm sorry…" He breathed out in between pants as their violet color eyes glanced over every once in awhile. _

_"I…It's ok…" She mumbled to herself before sitting back down in the chair he assumed she had been sitting in for the past couple minutes—or even hours maybe. "You have every right to yell at me…" She then said to him as she looked at her feet. He lifted a brow as he laid his head on his arm so he didn't have to hold it up to see her. "My mother is a bad person…and I'm being forced to follow her..." _

_"Medusa…is your…mother?"_

_"Sadly…yes…"_

_Soul narrowed his eyes sadly at the girl, but only for a moment. He had noticed something hanging near his desk. Something he wasn't too happy about seeing… "Why is my suit hung up right there?" He asked the timid girl harshly; causing her to look over to the pinstriped suit and it's blood red dress shirt. _

_"Oh…my Mother would like you to wear it while you're here in the palace," The girl answered as she stood up and walked over to it. She didn't touch it, but she stood near the suit and examined its fabrics. "O-one of her rules say that, unless you're a guard or assassin…y-you must be in formal attire." Soul lifted a brow in question as her violet eyes were on him again. "I-I'm Crona Gorgon…And my mother has said that you can move about freely as long as I am always by your side and keeping an eye on you…" Crona's eyes narrowed sadly and fell to the floor. "As long as she can find you for tomorrow tonight…"_

_"What's happening tomorrow night?" Soul asked suddenly. "Dinner with the "queen"…?"_

_"No…" Crona answered before making her way back over to the chair to sit down. "She wants to experiment on you…" she then said; causing his eyes to widen in shock. "She either said it was tomorrow night…or the night _'after' _tomorrow…I don't remember…" Her eyes shut and she hugged her arms as she leaned back in the chair. "She wants to know what makes you tick…sh-she wants to know why your able to turn into a scythe…she might even use Subject "B" on you…I don't know…"_

_"What's…Subject "B"…?"_

_"I don't really know…" Crona answered plainly before opening her eyes to look at him. "She injected me with Subject "B" when I was a baby…" She then said. "So I don't really know what makes a person different since I've grown up with it…" Her eyes darted over to his chains and then back to his face. "W-Would you like to go for a walk…? I'll escort you around…y-you can go anywhere you want, I won't stop you…unless…it's away from the palace…" He was only silent as he stared at her. For a timid person, she seemed to be able to change the subject easily…_

_"Ok…" Soul said before looking at the ceiling. "I'll put the suit on and we'll leave…"_

_"A-Alright…"_

* * *

_The clicking of his shoes on the tile of the palace floors almost felt like they were distant sounds…as if they meant nothing. The halls were silent, empty and downright depressing. The people who had lived in it along with he, Kid and the King were either dead, missing, or had escaped to go live somewhere else. No one but the witch and her goons were there now…and it disgusted him. It angered him…almost to the point where he had to stop himself from punching a hole in the wall when he spotted a large snake slither past. _

_"Yes, of course…"_

_Soul stopped and opened his crimson eyes; causing Crona to look his way with concern. Slowly, his head turned to the left and he looked within the room he had heard the voice. Within the throne room…just through the cracked open door, he could see Medusa sitting in the King's throne. She was now wearing a large purple dress and a tall crown was upon her head; a snake head staff beside and leaning on the throne. She was talking with Free with her head turned profile in Soul's view…and for a moment he was glad she wasn't looking his way, but at the same time he wished that she was so she could see how menacing his glare was._

_"Mr. Evans—"_

_"Soul."_

_"Uh..r-right…" Crona looked at the ground for a moment before glancing up to the irritated boy. "S-Soul…" She then mumbled as his feet finally picked up so he could keep walking down the hall he was already making his way down. "What…are you looking for anyway…?" He didn't even look over his shoulder to acknowledge her as he turned a left corner and made his way down that hall. "A-are you not talking to me because that woman is my mother…?" Crona mumbled as she followed him down a cream colored hallway. Once again he made no response…he just kept walking; his shoes clicking against the tile like the high classed person he grew up as. "S-Soul—"_

_"Can you just shut up for a second Crona?" Soul asked as he came to a stop in front of a door; causing her eyes to slightly widen. "I'm trying to concentrate here…" With that, he set a hand on the door and shut his eyes while Crona watched quietly. "This isn't it…" He muttered to himself before taking his hand away… "I feel as if I've already forgotten where it was…" He walked away; leaving her to be curious and to ponder to herself as she followed. She was never told where he was going, and he had never told her what he was looking for—if you hadn't noticed. She was just…curious now… "Ah…this should be it…" His hand fell upon a door handle and he twisted the knob open to go inside; Crona following at his tail._

_The entered a large bedroom that had one large black and white bed in the middle. There were matching dressers on each side of the room and in the middle right in front of the bed there was an easel, where an unfinished painting sat. Soul narrowed his eyes at the painting and walked towards it as Crona shut the door quietly behind her. It was so unfinished that he couldn't even tell what it was yet…knowing Kid it was probably a design for his next "symmetrical" outfit…or maybe the view of the landscape from the bedroom's window…Either way…it was blue._

_"The Prince liked to paint…?"_

_"Not really…" Soul answered quietly as he made his way over to the large window to the left side of the room. "He usually does it when he wants to request the perfect suit…he usually draws it himself so they don't mess it up." He then said; his crimson eyes watching the horizon in the distance. "Then there's times when the clouds are symmetrical in the sky…he likes to capture the moment…" His eyes narrowed. "Says that pictures last longer than the actual thing."_

_"Oh…" Crona breathed silently to herself as the boy walked back over to the door to open it. Her violet eyes snapped away from the unfinished painting and onto him. "Y-You're done?" she then asked as she made her way over to him to follow. He nodded as he left the room and as soon as she left as well, the door was shut and they were both walking down the hall again. "What did you go in there for…?" She asked after a little while longer of walking down one of the castle's halls._

_"Nothing," Soul said to her; keeping his gaze forward as he walked. He turned a right corner and walked down a small flight of stairs. "I just went in there to see Kid's room…that's all…" He then breathed out; now having his eyes dart from side to side. But then, he spotted something on the wall to his right and he paused in his walk to look at it. "What's this…?" His right hand came up and traced the crack along the wall's surface. It was the size of a door…as square as a door and it was cracked open like one, but…it was a part of the wallpaper and had a photo hung on it. "I've never seen this…"_

_"Oh…" Crona looked at it in a closer range with an unreadable expression as he pulled his hand away. "M-mother discovered that yesterday…" She then said to him quietly. "It's some kind of hidden doorway, disguised to be a part of the wall…" He eyed her as she leaned back and looked away in the corner of her eyes. "She hasn't been inside it yet…no one has…so we don't know what's in there…" She then said to him; causing his eyes to narrow. Then he pushed the hidden doorway open and stepped inside to disappear into the darkness; causing Crona to gasp. "Oh no! What are you doing!" She called to him after he disappeared. "I don't know how to deal with him…" Her violet eyes glanced down both ways of the hall before she entered the doorway as well. "I don't think we're allowed in h-here—"_

_"I practically grew up in this castle," Soul answered from ahead as he walked down the flight of stairs further into the dark corridor. "I think I'm allowed to go down here…" He then said over his shoulder; watching the pink haired girl catch up. His hand aimlessly reached for the wall and dragged on the side as he walked. And soon, his hand touched nothing…just air. He looked and saw that he was now walking into a large room, but the stairs still had a few thirty or forty steps to go before it reached the floor. His crimson eyes looked around the torch lit room as his hand fell back to his side. "Is this…a library…?"_

_"Why would there be a library under the other one…?" Crona asked quietly; looking up to the ceiling where the castle library was supposed to be. Soul only shrugged and continued on his way down the stairs so he could be on solid ground; Crona not too far behind him. Once they were at the bottom, the white haired musician glanced around for another minute or so before eyeing the torch beside them that stood on a stand. He took it off and handed it to Crona lazily._

_"Here, hold this, will you…"_

_"Y-Yeah…sure…"_

_Soul began walking again and made his way over to one of the large bookshelves that stood at least two stories high. He took one of the books and held up to his face so he could read the title. "Disgusting…" He then muttered before blowing off the dust; causing Crona to stare at the small cloud with wide eyes as it disappeared; both her hands firmly wrapped around the torch's handle. As she did that, Soul wiped his hand on the cover and read it. "Odd book title… _"Methodvs Scientiarvm. Hieronymi Brisiani, Salodiensis Medici."_ …the fuck does that mean?" Crona looked over as he stared at the old book in confusion. Then, after she gave him a small shrug, he sighed, put it back and dusted off a few more. He grabbed another and dusted off the cover to look; only to see complete, solid and thick Hebrew writing. "Nope! Not even going to try!" He shoved it back in the bookshelf and let out another large sigh._

_"Everything on this shelf seems to be foreign language…" Crona mumbled; causing him to look up at her with a slight glare that said 'You think?' in an annoyed way. Nervously she looked away and spotted a bookshelf on the other side of the small aisle and walked over to it to read over a book title that wasn't too dusty. "This one says, "_Paton's Appeal Cases, VOL. 11, 1757-84"_ on the spine…" She then told him; looking over her shoulder and pointing to the book with a shaking hand. "I think this may be the English bookshelf…"_

_Soul turned around and walked over to look at the book's spine with narrow eyes. Then he glanced over to the one right beside it and saw that is said _"Scotch Appeals, Paton 4, 1797-1805"._ So Crona may have been right. "These have something to do with the other side of the tree…" He muttered once he spotted something about the World War…. His eyes narrowed as his finger slid across each book's spine while he walked to the right end of the bookshelf. He caught sight of World War 2, and finally his eyes met with a book on the Holocaust. "Geez…what is this…a library of the other world's history?"_

_"I think it is…"_

_Soul looked at Crona as she had her back to him. He lifted a brow and took his finger away from the Holocaust book so he could turn and face her. "What do you mean?" He then asked her. Crona flinched at his voice sense it had been turned to her, but soon she lifted her hand to point above the opening where the flight of stairs came through. He looked up and read the sign, "L'histoire de l'autre monde…" His eyes narrowed. "History of the other world…?" _

_"And look there…"_

_Soul looked back down to Crona and saw her pointing towards an arch way in the opposite direction. He turned around and saw another sign, once again in French. Good thing he learned the language… "La Future de notre monde." He read with a whisper. Then his face grew full of confusion as he made his way over to the arch way. "What does it mean by _"The Future of our world"_…?" He then muttered as the pink haired girl followed him into the other part of the large open room. There were more bookshelves and it looked just like the other part of the room. The only difference this time was that there was a book in a glass case near the end of the first aisle. "Now why would that one have protection…?"_

_"M-Maybe it's really special…we probably shouldn't touch it…"_

_Soul walked away from Crona as if he hadn't heard her and made his way over to the protected book. "If this part of the library is "The future of our world" then maybe it can tell the future…" he mumbled to himself as he leaned over to look at the book's cover. "It says, _"The Alice of Human Sacrifice"_ ...what kind of book is this…?" He looked around for some kind of key, but found none, so while Crona slowly made her way over, his arm flashed into a white light and transformed into a blade; causing her to gasp and nearly fall back and onto the ground. _

_"W-W-What are you doing!"_

_"Checking out a book!" Soul snapped back as he brought the blade down on the class case; shattering it on impact. As the glass clattered against the floor and his shoes, his arm turned back to normal and he reached down to brush some of the shards off of the book. While Crona stared with wide eyes, Soul picked the large book up and opened to the first page; revealing a blank paper repeating the title. He turned a few more and found himself skimming the pages until an arrow caught his eye. "What's this…" He muttered as he stopped and looked at the picture, which immediately caused his eyes to widen. "Medusa!"_

_"W-where!" Crona yelped as she stood back up and held the torch close; her eyes darting from side to side in fear that her mother was nearby. Not hearing the musician speak, she looked at him and nervously shuffled over. "Why did you yell out her name like that…?" She then asked him quietly; looking over his shoulder and at the book. "You scared me…I wouldn't have known how to deal with things if she actually heard you and found us down here—" Something caught in Crona's throat and she stared at the picture with wide eyes as well. A witch—blond hair in a single braid—sat upon a throne with a crown on her head. Arrows rose from behind her and were threatening the life of two young boys in the corner while the king was visible in a cage in the far back of the painting. The two boys—one with white hair and one with black _'and' _white hair—glared at her as if she was the source of all evil. "W-Why is there a picture of you, the Prince, the King and my mother in that book…?"_

"The Future of our world"

_Soul finally blinked and set the book back down on it's stand. "This book was written hundreds of years ago…how…did it know about Medusa's invasion of the palace?" He asked to no one in particular. His hand twitched and he leaned over to read the writing aloud. "It says, _"Your world as King will come to an end on the day of the red sky. Medusa—an evil witch that will be known for killing your entertainers—will come, lock you up, and take your place on the throne"_..." His eyes widened at the mention of his parent's murder and he took a better look at the picture before reading again. "_ "Though, do not fear…for it will be an almighty warrior who will save you years later"_..." He turned the page and—ignoring the picture—he finished the paragraph. " _"This almighty warrior will wield the legendary weapon who has yet to be born in my time…Soul Eater, the scythe that can even blow away the sight of Excalibur" "

_"Y-Your Soul Eater, right?"_

_"Yes." Soul answered with an unsure glance over to the picture on the left page. A painting of a white haired man with crimson eyes stood beside a large red and black bladed scythe; an eyeball at the very end giving the reader a small glare. "That's me…but…older…?" He breathed in question as his hand traced over the picture. That was one strange book…His eyes fell upon the text again and he continued. " _"This boy will be born into the Evans family. He will be your entertainer after the death of his parents…he will meet his wielder while out in the "other" world"_...What does it mean by that? I met…my wielder…?" Soul glanced over his shoulder to the pink haired girl and she only shrugged before both of them looked at the book again. " _"The wielder is the almighty warrior that will save you on the fifth day of the red sky. She...is "The Alice" … a normal human girl from the other world who will be brought to Death City by one of Soul Eater's accomplices. She will save you. But…she will be sacrificed in the end…"_—Damn it…" He struggled to turn the page and nearly tore the paper._

_"Careful…you'll rip the picture on the other side…"_

_Soul ignored her as he turned to look at the next picture. This one was of another person…but this time a girl—A young woman in fact. If it were any other person, than he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. But this woman…was the exact replica of the young eight year old girl from the orphanage—only older. The deep forest green eyes were still the same and the sandy blond hair in the pigtails matched perfectly. She had that same small smile that he remembered so well and a book was held in her right hand. His mouth twitched in a small smile before his eyes fell upon the text again; quickly seeing her name and nearly falling to the ground from lose of feeling in his knees. _

_"Maka…Albarn…"_

_"Who's that…?" Crona asked as the musician stumbled where he stood. "She's this so called "Alice"…?" She then asked. But she received no answer, so she looked at Soul and saw his wide eyed face. "Soul…?"_

_"Yeah…" He answered before an intake of breathe. His eyes then went back to the text and he began to read again. " _" Five years after the day of Medusa's "coronation", Miss. Maka Albarn will be at a party nearby the gate between Death City and the "other" world. She will be brought here, and she will be trained in the ways of wielding the scythe Soul Eater. My lord, this woman will save you, but only at a cost…she is "The Alice of Human Sacrifice" … the witch will be slain, but so will Maka. Death City will be saved on the fifth day of the red sky since the coronation of the witch. You, my lord, will be safe..." _" Soul stopped reading as his hands and eyes shook from what he had read. First he was ecstatic to see that, if this was true, he was going to see her again._ _But now…knowing that she was going to die in the end…not so much…_

_"You could use this against my mother…" Crona said as she picked up the book after setting the torch into an empty holder nearby. " "The Alice" is sure to kill her…it says it right here—" _

_Soul beamed at her. "NO!" He then yelled; causing Crona to gasp and drop the book to the ground. "I will not just let Maka die!" He then shouted before looking away. "Even if it's not all true…I don't want to risk it…I won't…" Crona stared at him with wide eyes for awhile before looking down at the book. The book had told the future…it had predicted Medusa's attack over a hundred years before it even happened. She leaned over to pick up the book and just as she had stood up again, Soul had taken it out of her hands. "I'm going back to my room…"_

_"O-Ok…"_

* * *

_As Crona slept on her chair in the far corner of the room, Soul sat up in his bed with his back against the wall. One of his knees were up as he rested an arm on it, and his crimson eyes went back and forth as he read the book opened up in front of him. He had begun in the beginning again, from Medusa's attack, and then he continued on past the page Maka had been pictured on. He was beginning to believe all of it was actually true…so far it had been right. Soul _'was' _a scythe…he _'did' _meet Maka while in the "other" world, and Medusa _'did'_ become the queen on the day of the red sky…so it all must have been true…a legend that he was literally apart of…_

_"Soul…" _

_The window clicked open and his bloodshot eyes snapped up from the pages so he could look to his right; spotting a figure appear as if it were some kind of ghost breaking and entering. The figure spotted Crona and went to retreat, but Soul made a small whistling sound, that caused them to look over to the bed that was against the same wall the window was installed within. "Oh…Soul, thank goodness you're awake," The figure said before entering the building fully. Soul then recognized them as soon as he got a better look. It was Death the Kid. He must have flown up to the window with his "super awesome Shinigami powers"… "I've come to get you out of here—"_

_"No…" Soul interrupted; causing Kid to gasp quietly so he wouldn't wake Crona. "Let me stay just a bit longer…" He then told him before glancing back over to the book to turn a page. "I've discovered a secret library that your father kept hidden…I've got one more day until Medusa decides to do "Experiments" on me…just come back before the sun sets tomorrow." _

_"E-Experiments?"_

_Soul gave the Shinigami Prince a sideways glance. "Kid, I need a little more time to find things out in that library…" He then said to him; causing the black and white haired boy to stare in disbelief. But then, with a sigh, he nodded and walked back over to the window. He opened both of the small glass doors at the same time for balance and before leaving he looked at Soul._

_"Just before the sun sets tomorrow evening," Kid told him quietly. "Black*Star, Tsubaki, the Sisters and I are just outside the castle grounds…we can see this window from where we are, right now." Soul nodded to him as the Prince continued. "If there is any problem before hand, just open it and call. We'll help as soon as possible…you know that, right?"_

_"Of course…" Soul said to him with a small smile. Kid smiled back and went to leave but a pillow hitting him in the side caused him to look back over. "Forgot to tell you…" Soul mumbled before pointing over to the pink haired girl sleeping in the chair by the door. "That's Crona Gorgon, a rebellious daughter of a certain witch we know…" Kid gasped as he laid his golden eyes upon the girl. "She's going to be a spy for the rebellion…we've talked about it and everything…she's one of us, ok?"_

_"U-Understood…"_

_And with that, the Shinigami had disappeared and the window had been shut. So with a sigh, the musician looked at the book again and began to read the page that had been left untouched for the whole few minutes that had been wasted on the Prince. But just as he did, the door opened and he quickly shut it and tossed it underneath the pillows so no one could see. Crona awoke as the door opened beside her and she immediately stood up; eyes darting nervously to each side as each intense second passed by. _

_"Ready Mr. Evans…?"_

_Soul lifted a brow at the witch who now called herself queen. "For what?" He then asked her; causing her to giggle darkly. Then, she held up a scalpel and grinned; causing Crona to gasp and Soul to widen his eyes in fear. _

_"For your operation…"_

_"But mother, you said tomorrow night—"_

_"Well I changed my mind…"_

_Soul gasped as the witch snapped for a few men to enter the room. He tried to stand, but the loosened chains were still tight enough to keep him down. "Stay back!" He yelled as he held up a fist to punch the closest man; but once he threw it, the chain prevented him from coming in contact with the man's face. His eyes widened as the man grinned at him and pulled his fist back; using the other hand to push aside Soul's extended fist. "No…" Soul breathed as Medusa giggled in the background. The fist came in contact with his face and he blacked out in an instant._

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Wake up Soul-Kun~"_**

_Soul's eyes shot open as soon as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He screamed as soon as the pain increased and he felt himself jerk around in whatever he had been laying in. The pain went away slowly as soon as a pair of hands pressed him back down onto the cold surface. "Silence boy!" Someone hissed from another area of the room he was in. He didn't look where there…his eyes were drawn to the large light that hung above him. His breathing calmed and his fingers twitched a little more, but Soul didn't move… and soon the voice that he recognized to be Medusa's rung into his ears again. "I'm just testing Subject "B"'s affect on your body…"_

_"You…injected me…with that…shit? !"_

_"Scalpel," Medusa ordered; causing the hands on his chest to move away. His crimson eyes finally pulled away from the light and he saw the witch and the man that had punched him both looking at him with un-amused faces; her hand out to receive the sharp knife. Then, without warning, she pressed the blade on his already cut open chest and began making the cut even longer down his body. This caused him to begin screaming again. "You will watch your language around me, you hear?" She growled as black colored blood oozed out of the wound. Medusa grinned. "Oh goodie…it's gone and turned black…" She then muttered before pulling the scalpel away from his abdomen. "The black blood is a success with him..."_

_"Black...Blood…?" Soul muttered out between heavy breaths. The very thing bubbled up from his wound, dripped down his flesh and pooled on the table as his head tiredly turned to watch the witch walk away and over to a counter. "What the _'fuck' _did you do to me—" A finger from the man beside him was jabbed into his chest and he let out another shriek of pain. His eyes snapped shut and he tossed around and tried with all his might to get away from the pain, but the shackles around his ankles and wrists made it nearly impossible. _

_"Break his ribs…"_

_"Yes ma'am," The man responded as he dug his finger deeper into Soul's chest; pressing more and more weight against his ribcage. Soul kept on thrashing around and screaming bloody murder as he felt the man come in contact with the bone. The pressure became worse and worse and his breathing was beginning to become painful…so…the screaming stopped and he stared at the ceiling with wide and watery eyes. He couldn't help it…the pain was so immense…even a cool guy like him would end up crying…_

_"Odd…" Medusa pondered as she watched the man push against Soul's rib cage with all of his strength. She eyed the boy as he stared at the ceiling light with large and petrified eyes; his breathing cut short into small hiccups. "With all that pressure I'm sure a normal rib cage would have collapsed…" She walked over to the operating table and studied the look on the crimson eyed boy's face. "You really aren't human are you…being a weapon, you must have a stronger bone structure than everyone else…" She motioned for the man to stop and as soon as he pulled away, Soul's let out a deep breath and breathed in again quickly. "Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you…" She looked up at the man, "Patch him up and put him back in his room. Make sure you give him some anesthesia before taking him back…"_

_"But…why not now so I don't have to go through the stitches awa—"_

_"Because I _'want'_ you awake for it…"_

_Soul's tired eyes widened as the witch turned and left the room and before he could yell, the man had slipped a small needle with string into his skin to begin the stitching; causing him to bite back another yell; this inside of his cheek now bleeding because of his sharp teeth. Each time that needle entered his skin, he bit down harder on his cheek and his back arched slightly while he tried not to scream. "Almost done…" The man mumbled with a darkly amused laugh as he sewed Soul's skin back together. "Do you want to see what your blood will look like now when you use it right…?" He swiped a finger across the black ooze coming from Soul's chest and held it above the boy's face; letting it drip on his face right below his left eye._

_"It's…black…"_

_"Right…" The man said to him as he pulled his hand back down to keep sewing the wound. He chuckled a bit and cut the string before tightening it to keep it in place. Then he walked away to go get a needle off of a tray. "Here's your anesthesia…" He then muttered before pricking Soul's arm with it; causing him to flinch abruptly. "Good night, Mr. Evans…" After about eight seconds of listening to the man let out a harsh chuckle, Soul's eyes rolled to the back of his head as everything began to blur and then everything went black…except for one single thing. A small red skinned demon in a crimson cushioned chair. It grinned at him and held out one of its stubby, yet clawed hands._

**_"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Soul-Kun~"_**

* * *

_"Seriously? Ok…well, I'm taking him right now then!"_

_"O-ok…"_

_Soul couldn't open his eyes…they felt so heavy. But he recognized the voices just as easily as it was for him to remember a face. Black*Star was nearby and so was Crona. His body felt as if it was numb…but he could still feel it being picked up and throne over a shoulder; causing a wave of pain from his chest to shake him. Though, he couldn't move…his body was so tired. He heard Black*Star mumble a few more things before moving again, and it wasn't long until he felt a breeze brush up against his face. They were falling…out of the window Soul presumed as the breeze came to an abrupt stop._

_"Why is he so limp?"_

_Tsubaki's worried voice rang in the air as soon as a few more minutes passed. "Medusa was supposed to do some kind of experiment tonight," Soul heard the blue haired ninja respond with slight un-sureness in his tone. "But apparently she did them _'last'_ night instead…" Soul felt Black*Star's head turn to face in a different direction as a hand was tenderly set upon his head. He guessed it was Tsubaki's since the next voice came from was in different direction._

_"I told Soul to come with me, but he insisted on staying!"_

_That was definitely Kid…_

_"Black*Star, I don't think you should be holding him like this…" He heard Tsubaki say from right beside his head. The hand slid down to his cheek and he felt the warmth of her face being close to his own, even though he knew he must have been facing the ground. "He looks very pale…can you lie him down in the blankets…?" Her breath tickled his skin as she spoke. "I want to look at him…see if he's healing alright from these so called…"Experiments"…"_

_"Yeah ok…" He heard Black*Star mumble before the movement came back. Slowly, he felt himself being picked up again and laid gently into a stack of blankets and pillows, but unfortunately the way he was set down was a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to move…he wanted to open his eyes…but his body said no. "Oh…I found this book too…what do you want me to do with it…?" Soul's fingers twitched as he felt someone kneel down beside him and set a hand on his forehead. _

_"Set it down right there,"_

_Soul felt a disturbance in the blankets beside his hand, and unconsciously, he reached for it. As soon as his hand came in contact with the leather cover of the book, his eyes fluttered open but almost instantly shut again. The sun was up…and it was bright. It didn't take very kindly to his eyes since they had been closed for so long. But, he was cool…and he could take it…so he opened them again and looked at the Princess's surprised face as she looked at the held book. "Tsubaki…" He breathed; causing her to look at him instead of his hand. She smiled at him and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face as he stared at her with half lidded eyes. "I…I need to talk to you guys about this crazy book I found…"_

_"Later…" Tsubaki said as a small tear fell down her smiling face. "For now…please just rest…" Soul grinned at her tiredly and shut his eyes again as she cried with tears of joy; relieved to see that he was still alright. "You've been through so much these past couple days…you desperately need it…"_

* * *

**Those books are all real. Look 'em up, I swear! I saw pictures of them on Google and boy are they HUGE freakin' books. Like, Maka's dictionary status—almost bigger! And geez were they dusty too… *bleh* Did you know The Holocaust is the only thing in History I actually really KNOW about. It's the only thing I've EVER paid attention to. And I know lots about it…especially since I learned it in 10th grade World History and then Summer School the following summer. It's the only thing—besides the bombing in Pearl Harbor, Nagasaki and Hiroshima—That doesn't bore me. Massive Death Counts really catch my attention…weird…**

**Anywho…Enough about that! D: Let's talk about this chapter, shall we? :D It shows us how Soul finds the legend, how he actually "knows everything" ( in Patty's words ) Since it told him when the party was gunna be. How Crona became a part of the team, and why that damn Demon keeps showing up in random places! XD The black blood isn't a random thing…Its used…later…*evil giggle* **

**Rotflmao ….. I mentioned Excalibur in the damn book XD**

**This is the last flashback chapter! :D ! Next is the war! YAY! *excited jump***

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**KittyAttack:** _:D Always, in the movies, there's a damn cart full of hay at the bottom! (even in the damn video games) I had to make my own little hay stack thingy lol And nope~ that's not it…exactly. YOU ARE VERY CLOSE! Black blood is involved with the title and stuff, but it's just HOW does that damn black blood get there D: Good guess~_

**1keiy1:** _It IS true~ Oh and… *whispers* I blame my laptop for everything too… _

**Orange Cat Thief:** _Its ok lol, don't freak out on me ok? And well…you don't seem to be the only one who's happy with what happened…but you are one of the first people to actually mention the scene with Maka and Soul when the cuddled and stuff :3 That squealing btw was me. The computer absorbed my squealing and giggles and when people read over that part, they can hear me. That's how cool I am *total stud muffin* lol and that part with the song on the radio is awesome. I always tend to find something on the radio by random that either fits the mood I'm in or the mood in the story I'm reading…it's crazy 0.o … And David Bowie needs to leave before I explode on his singing ass~ :3 really…get him out of here… -.- … Oh and yes, Soul was a weapon at birth, but the powers didn't exactly awaken until after he came back to Death City. That's why Black*Star said Soul was born awesome…but also not a "lame" scythe during their orphanage days. Oh! And…Black*Star was found after she left and he came to the orphanage _'after' _her. He met Soul and they became friends. Then, Tsubaki adopted them both…make sense? _

**dustbunniehailey:** _Soul has become Yoda ;D …not…And yes, I'm kind of glad you feel bad for him…I was trying to get the feel of his pain into my readers…I'm glad *is very happy* Thank you~!_

**Faequeen40:** _:D *flattered* Thank You so much~ You are too kind *blushes*_

**StarSapphireWolf:** _Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :D Only makes me want to write more! XD . I hope you liked what happened as a result to Soul's kidnapping and I hope you keep enjoying the story as I move on! :3_

**Heromaster3:** _EXCALIBUR! …What? XD …Anywho~! Thank you, hope you understand a little more with this chapter :D_

**RandomDancing123:** _ Me too! I was like, "wait…did I miss something…?" but then I saw Soul and that everything was a flashback and I was like "oh…" lol, the GAOOOW thing is what I do at school sometimes since we all give each other anime nickname. I'm Deidara, Lanalee, America, Cheyenne (my OC) and Maka. My best friend is Soul since we hang out so much that we practically live together XD I always make Maka's little GAOOW sound and I hit people with books :P … Oh and yes, he did not get in trouble. Today he climbed the side of the A1 comics store and hung on the pole that held up the sign for two minutes. I timed him :D …Anyway, I'm happy to hear that's how that chapter was because that was what I was going for. This chapter was a bit dark too hmm? Maybe even darker…And btw, that _'was' _a short review. For you that is… lol they're usually waaaay longer than that. Anyway…thanks for another awesome review and I'll make sure to keep up the butt kicking work like always! :D_

**IAmAddictedtoyourstory:** _Hey, I remember you! :D Thank you so much! I work hard on my crossovers—well…any story for that matter XD … Oh and don't worry…I have many stalkers…not just you… *looks around quickly*_

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: Guess your right…he tends to just chill until she calls for him. I always thought the transformations were spells…maybe not since she never mumbles out any long spell before reverting back and forth. 2: …What figurine was it? Sweatband and red pants look, or the headband and leather jacket look? O.o 3: Have you gone to the states? Where to? Wait…something tells me that you've already mentioned something that will answer that *Scratches head* Oh, and I'll come visit you sometime. Sounds like fun ;D *totally not trying to be creepy right now* It would be nicer than staying in a hotel, I'd think. 4: Your right…*sigh* I would do the same thing...Soul crying would make my world shatter. 5: Good thing you were being sarcastic…I almost believed you ( damn sarcasm don't show in writing XD ) 6: Oh, birthdays on holidays suck…my sis was almost born on the 4th of July—whew! She was born on the 5th. I'm a little superstitious too…but I don't believe in Friday the 13th and the bad luck in the number 13…just Ghosts. I've seen one in my aunt's house. She said it was my uncle Steven who died when he was 6 from choking on a Flintstones vitamin. 7: Number 7 was NOTHING 0-0 8: That saying made me crack up so loud! My cousin looked at me like I was crazy! XD 9: Its so obvious too. He pays attention to EVERYTHING and he thinks A LOT , but he speaks like "Yeah…" "Uh-uh" "ok" "cool…" "So not cool" and "Fuck!" XD or "god damn woman stop hitting me with that fucking book!" That there is the max. 10: It made my throat swell too :( … I cried during the movie, but I got all teary when I was listening to that song and typing. I cried the most when he killed Sam :( … I imagine everything in my head as if a movie too. That's the only way I can describe what's going on O.o …Black*Star's moment was very emotional in my head…I was scared that I wasn't able to capture the moment very well…11: And no…it's Crona—as you can see …. Lol…12: Wow…this is probably the longest feedback I've ever written…and its _'still' _going…_

**RebelAngel91210:** _nya~! Thank you for pressing the speech bubble thing…XD And look! It came back! *points down*_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	16. Soul Eater and The Alice, Part 1

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Soul Eater and The Alice_

_Part 1_

Maka stepped back out onto the courtyard and looked towards the main gates of the Gardens. Tsubaki's army of one hundred or so readied themselves, as the few chosen to be by her side prepared their horses. With a deep breath, the warrior walked down the steps and made her way through the crowd. Her voice nearly caught short when she went to call out to the albino in the front. But, after stopping and taking another quick breathe, she found her voice. "Soul!"

As Soul tightened the straddle of his horse, he looked over to his right and spotted her as she came running towards him; waving with a smile on her face. "M-Maka?" He then asked; letting go of the straps to face her. Just as Maka found herself at least a foot away from him, she stopped only so she could throw herself onto him for a hug. "What…what are you doing!"

"I'm sorry!" Maka nearly screamed; causing his whole body to cringe in pain. Then, she pulled away from him—her hands still on his shoulders—and looked around to everyone; tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone! I never meant anything that I said!" She called out to them before narrowing her eyes and gulping down the lump in her throat. Everyone glanced her way and gave her either approving nods or thumbs up. Then, with a small but sad smile, she looked at Soul. "I forgive you…can you forgive me?" Looking a little out of it, Soul nodded, and before he could do anything else, Maka had pressed her lips against his; causing many eyes to widen, and Black*Star to whistle. When she pulled away she grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you!"

"Alright, alright," Tsubaki said as she clapped her hands together twice. Everyone looked her way except for Soul; who at the moment was dazing off in his own little world. "We need to get a move on and meet up with Medusa's army. The war starts now everyone!" People stood up and cheered as the Princess made her way over to her horse. Once she got on, she looked at Maka and smiled. "We have our champion. She has decided to come." She then said to everyone; making more cheers to fly into the air. "So let's set off!"

"Maka, your horse."

Said girl looked over to her left and saw Kid lead a horse over to her. "Thank you, Kiddo." She then said to him; causing him to blush, smile back and look away. She made sure the reins were stable before helping herself up onto it's back. Then she looked at Soul and saw that he was still staring off into space. "Soul?" She asked; lifting her foot up to lightly hit him in the shoulder. This caused him to fall over to his left and lean up against his orange colored horse. Her eyes narrowed. "Soul!"

"Huh—What?" Soul gasped as his horse took a step to the side so he could fall to the ground. Maka began laughing at him as he stood and wiped off his black pants. "Damn it…not cool…" He then growled after snatching up the reins for his horse. He climbed aboard and glared forward before lightly kicking its sides to get moving. "Maka, stay with me." Maka nodded as he mumbled curses to himself, and made her horse trot over to keep up with his. As the army stood to follow, the rest of the gang followed them and Tsubaki out of the gates. "We need to go to one stop before facing Medusa…"

"Is it someplace that involves you and being Soul Eater?"

Soul glanced her way before looking forward again. "Uh…not really." He then told her before sadly looking down. "I just…I want to see my brother." Maka kept her gaze on him as they traveled down the long trail. "That's all…maybe have a talk with him. I haven't seen him in a very long time." He looked over his shoulder and silently asked Tsubaki for permission, which she in return gave him a smile and nod. "Alright, common Maka…he's on a different road so we'll have to go ahead of the pack…" He kicked the horse harder and it began to run forward, so with a nod, Maka kicked hers too so she could keep up.

"Now, so—tell me why I have to come with you!"

"Because you are "The Alice" and I am "Soul Eater"." Soul answered as they led their horses into a whole different trail. "We have to stick together, especially at this point in time." He flashed her a toothy grin and ducked down to dodge a few vines as the trail led into a small canyon. "We're here," He hopped off of the horse as it was still in the process of slowing down, and he made his way over to Maka to help her get off hers. Then, with a quick look around and ignoring Maka's confused mumbling, he ran over to a certain spot on the ground, hit with his foot and some kind of wooden trap door shot up from underneath the mossy grass. "Let's go."

"Ew…" Maka mumbled as he dove down into the hole in the ground. When she walked over she noticed that it was just a flight of stairs that led down into a dark underground hall. It didn't seem to calm her at all. 'I don't think I should go in there—' A loud crashing noise in the distance made from one of the horses spotting unfamiliar movement, caused her to nearly scream and run into the underground passageway. "Soul! Wait for me!" She then called as she ran down the steps. Soon, a dormant Soul came into view but the only way for her to stop was to run into him; slamming them both into a wooden doorway. "…Sorry…"

"It's cool…" Soul breathed as he slid to the ground to sit. Then as Maka sat up, he sighed and looked over his shoulder to look at the door. "I needed a boost to help me knock on the door anyway…" He then said to her; causing her to look at the door as well. For a moment nothing happened, but soon, the handle turned and the door slowly swung open; revealing a woman with long curly brown hair and light blue eyes. "H-Hello Natalie." Soul greeted as he stood up and patted down his suit.

"Oh, it's Soul!" The woman known as Natalie gasped as she took a step forward and hugged the young man. "Grazie a Dio! You've come home!" She then cried; squeezing the very life out of Soul. Then, she pulled away and glared at him with piercing icy blue eyes. "Ragazzo, where have you been?" Maka narrowed her eyes each time the woman spoke Italian words. She was envious that she couldn't speak it too. "We've been so worried about you!" Soul laughed nervously as his hand scratched the back of his head. But then, the icy blue eyes widened and she looked a little over to the right. "Or…I guess it was only I who was worried…"

"He's been with the rebellion, Natalie."

Soul, Maka and the Italian woman turned to face a well kept man with white hair and matching red eyes to his younger look alike. Natalie pulled away from the younger Albino and smiled sweetly at the older man. Maka guessed he was Wes, Soul's older brother. "Hello Soul." Wes said with a smile; causing Soul to narrow his eyes only for a moment. But then, with a sigh, the younger of the two brothers walked over to him and attempted to engage in conversation with him.

While they did that, Maka got a good look around the underground home. To the right of the door was a small fireplace that had a smoke shaft that led to the surface. There was just one small couch for two people, where a young brunette girl colored in a book happily, an old fashioned three seated table behind it, and a door that probably led to a bedroom. To the left there was a small but nicely made kitchen. It looked like a normal home…just underground.

Maka's eyes fell upon the girl again, since she had become curious about her. "Who's that…?" She then breathed; lifting her hand to point over to the young child. "Your daughter?"

Natalie looked over to the little girl as well and smiled. "Oh, yes! That's our figlia, Adnana." She then said to the other girl. "Born five years ago, yesterday." Maka glanced over to the older woman as she watched her daughter color in the book with a bright blue crayon. "Her favorite color is blue…she can't get enough of it…sometimes she tells Wes to get blue contacts so he can match Mamma!" Natalie let out a soft laugh; causing her daughter to glance over with red colored eyes of her own, and eventually, the mother looked at Maka again. "She has yet to realize that her eyes are red too…" She and Maka both laughed lightly together as the small member of the Evans family lifted a brow in curiosity; wondering why they were whispering all of a sudden. But, soon she was distracted since Soul had walked over to see his niece while his brother stood nearby. And now that she had the moment to ask, Maka looked at the Italian woman and got her attention.

"This place…is it so you can live in a home without Medusa ruining everything?"

"Sì." Natalie answered with a nod. She crossed her arms behind her back and stood beside Maka as they watched the two brothers play with the young girl; giggling since Soul had found her tickle spot. "It was actually Soul's idea for us to live underneath the surface." She then said before looking over to the younger girl. "He's a very smart boy. Saved our lives." Maka felt her eyes soften as the woman went on. "Two days after settling in here, our old home was destroyed in a large fire. Poco Soul is my hero…" Natalie lied her eyes upon the younger girl. "But don't tell Wes that. He's still my Anima Gemella…"

As Natalie sighed as if love struck, the two brothers finally made their way back from over by the couch and said something about them being finished. "Maka Albarn," Wes began before bowing his head properly; holding Adnana up in his arms as she watched with curious eyes. Natalie came out of her trance just as Maka lightly gasped; Soul lazily setting his hands in his pockets beside his brother and niece. "It is an honor to be in the presence of "The Alice"…please take care of my little brother, and I wish you luck on this war." As Soul blushed from embarrassment and looked away, Wes lifted his head back up straight and gave Maka a smile. "He trusts you dearly; I hope you do in return."

"Of course,"

"Wonderful," Wes said back to her before looking at his younger brother. "Good luck Soul."

The younger of the two brothers flashed a toothy grin. "Thanks! I'll need it." He then said to the older one; causing him to smile back. Then, Soul lifted his hand and took Adnana's smaller one. "See ya, Nani; I'll see you soon." He then said to the young girl; causing her to let out a bubbly giggle with a large pearly white smile.

"Bai, Bai, Uncle Soul~!"

* * *

"Took you long enough!"

"Shut up Black*Star!" Soul called as he and Maka rode up to the rest of the army. Their horses came to a stop near the Princess and her body guard, and he looked out to the other side of the field. All that was left of a once beautiful lush green field had been reduced to nothing but ash and burnt trees. It made Soul sick… "Where is Medusa?" He asked the Princess as he eyed the many boulders and smaller sized mountains surrounding the area. Tsubaki didn't answer, but she held up a hand to point to the opposite side of the ashy field. Soul looked, only to see the other army standing dormant; Medusa in the front watching them with narrow yellow eyes; no longer in a dress but in a black hooded jumpsuit instead. "How long as she—"

"She's been waiting for you and Maka to arrive."

Maka's eyes widened slightly and after gulping, she noticed Soul look her way. "Ready?" He then asked her. She sat there for a moment as the Princess slipped off of her horse and began walking towards the witch. She watched as the fake queen got off of her seat and began walking towards Tsubaki. What were they doing, she wondered. "Maka?" Soul asked again; snapping her out of her thoughts. With another gulp, the sandy blond girl gave him a nod and slowly got off of her horse. Then, after he got down, he walked over to her shaking body. He could tell she was nervous about this. "Take my hand."

Soul held out his hand and as soon as he did, Maka snatched it within her's. "I'm ready," She then said as her hand shook within his. Then after squeezing it to relieve stress, she put on a look of determination and began walking towards the Queen and Princess. The both of them stopped beside Tsubaki and Maka felt her forest green eyes turn into a glare. "Medusa…" She then growled as the blond witch took her place before them.

Medusa glared back. "Hello… "Marie"." She then snapped before looking over to Soul. "Little Soul…once again we meet on the battle field." Soul scoffed and went to speak but Tsubaki held up her hand in front of his face.

"Medusa…the Kishin God…?"

"Right there," Medusa said right back; pointing one of her narrow fingers over to a mountain on her right side. Then, her yellow snake eyes fell upon Maka and she gave her a narrow grin. "He's been waiting for you, Maka." As Maka glanced over to the large mountain, her hand held Soul's even tighter. In between two of the large stone hills, an intense aura rose and seemed to press their bodies to the earth. The pressure in the air thickened as the sky slowly faded into a deep red, and soon a large head of thee eyes appeared; smiling to reveal all of it's messy teeth. Maka's eyes widened as she watched the large creature step over the small sized mountain and take its place on the side of the battlefield; long scarf like tentacles flailing about in the air. Then, it laughed.

The day of The Red Sky had come…

"Ah, shut it up!" Soul gasped as the air around them shook. He and Maka slapped their hands over their ears as Tsubaki glared at the witch. Medusa just grinned back and walked away to go sit out and watch. Then Camellia Princess looked at Soul; silently asking if they were both ready. "Just go and deal with her soldiers!" Soul shouted over the noise of the Kishin God's laughter. Tsubaki hesitantly nodded and walked away before he could look at Maka. "Well, this is it! Are you ready!"

As Maka stared at the large creature, Soul reached over and took her hand again. "Yeah," She then whispered so quietly that she couldn't even hear herself. But then, she looked at Soul and her eyes widened. "Wait! How are you even supposed to be Soul Eater! You're a human—" Just as she said this, his body glowed a bright white and his hand shifted within hers. And before she could even bat an eye lid, his body had disappeared and was replaced by a large black and red bladed scythe. "WHOA!"

Soul's reflection appeared within the blade and he grinned at her. "Hurry Maka." He then told her. "If you need help, I'm right here in your hands…" Her lips curved upward into a smile as she gripped the scythe's handle. "I'll tell you what to do." He then said to her. She nodded to him just as his reflection then disappeared and her eyes fell upon the large creature that was supposedly a god of some sort. The Kishin stopped its laughing and looked at her from underneath the three eyed skin of cloth that covered his actual eyes.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't "The Alice" and her buddy "Soul Eater"…" It chuckled as Maka began walking over to it with shaking knees. It began to laugh a little more until one of its skin made tentacles reach upward and then shot towards her. "Take this pipsqueak!"

**_"Protect Maka-Chan~"_**

"Maka!" Soul shouted as the young woman gasped and froze in place. "Block to the right!" Almost subconsciously, she held the blade down to the ground and to her right so the tentacle would hit it instead of her. "Now swing!" Soul then yelled; causing her to do the very thing and swing the blade in a circle to cut the skinned tentacle. The Kishin laughed even more as Maka gripped the scythe handle and began running towards it. More of his long skinny arms came crashing to the earth in the shape of fists, but with quick thinking, she was able to dodge them by stepping to the side every once in awhile as she ran.

"Think again!"

A fisted tentacle swung to his right and slammed right into Maka's side; launching her in the direction of the rest of Tsubaki's army. Half way on her voyage, she dropped Soul and soon she hit a large boulder; forming a couple large cracks. This caused Medusa to laugh in her seat. Even though her army and Tsubaki's had already engaged in battle, she was fine to sit out and watch while the Kishin God crushed the chosen one and her weapon on the sidelines. Besides it was all part of the legend that she was only going to fight Maka anyway. "Crona, why aren't you out there fighting too?"

Crona gasped beside her mother and coward behind the chair. "I…I don't know how to deal with this…" She then said as she looked at the ground; causing Medusa to roll her eyes and look back out to the destruction of a once beautiful field.

"You're lucky Mother's in a good mood right now…"

**_"Pathetic…she has such a rare soul~ don't let her die…"_**

"Maka!" Soul shouted as said girl was knocked back into another large boulder; causing rock and stone to fall to the ground and upon her small body. He transformed back into his human form, bit his lip and ran over to her as the Kishin God laughed behind him. "Maka, are you ok?" He knelt down beside her as she struggled to get on her knees. She coughed a few times and he glared over his shoulder; only to see the monster sharpening one of his skin tentacles to a point. Then, it was propelled their direction. "Shit," Soul cursed as it swung around to knock him out of the way. But just as quick as he hit the ground, he sat back up, moved Maka back a little and spread his arms out in a protective stance in front of her. "I won't let you hurt her!"

**_"Good boy…"_**

Maka coughed a little more and glanced up to the pianist as the pointed tentacle aimed at him. Then, it went to strike, and she held out her hand to attempt some kind of rescue. But it stopped just in front of his face; telling the both of them that they were just out of the Kishin's reach. Soul grinned at the large creature, but his smile disappeared once the Kishin grinned back. The point disappeared and turned into a normal skin cloth as the God took a step forward; giving it more room. Maka gasped as the tentacle wrapped around the young man's neck and pulled him to the ground and dragged him towards the Kishin.

"Soul!"

Maka tried to stand but her leg almost seemed like it was broken. It hurt too much for her to put pressure on it and she was reduced to watching her friend get picked up and thrown hundreds of feet in the air. "Damn it!" Soul yelled as more of the Kishin's skin scarves were thrown towards him to punch him higher into the air. A flash of white caused his arm to transform into a black and red blade, and he used it to cut the large tentacle things away. Just as he begun to do that, he started to fall back down to the ground below. Once Maka was finally able to get back up on her feet, she watched the young man fall right on top of the Kishin's head.

"Soul!" She called as she began running towards the creature and her scythe. No matter how sore her leg was, she needed to get to him so she could defeat this thing once and for all. "Soul, jump down!" She yelled again as Soul's head rose from lying face down on the God's head. He looked over to her as she held out her hand while she kept running over and then he began to pick himself up. But just as he did, another skin scarf punched Maka to the side while one wrapped around his ankle and picked him up. As Soul's crimson eyes horrifyingly stared at the sandy blond girl he was held upside down and in front of the Kishin's face. Soul's stare turned into a glare and he turned it towards the Kishin God.

"Peek-a-boo~" The Kishin said with a smile before opening his mouth wide; a golden spear like weapon emerging from its shadows. Soul's eyes widened as the tip began to glow a bright red, and realizing that it wasn't good news, he turned his right arm into a blade, reached up with all his strength and cut the tentacle that held him; causing him to fall to the ground just in time to dodge a large and deadly laser that just barely missed the clashing armies.

Medusa grinned even more as she watched the red beam destroy a distant mountain on the other side of the battle field. Her eyes fell upon the Kishin as it tried to slam it's hands on top of Soul as if he was a little bug, but the white haired musician kept dodging him last minute so he could find his way back over to Maka. "It's so amusing to watch a weapon try to get back to its wielder…Especially with the Kishin God hot on its tail." She laughed a dark and sinister laugh and kept watching. "It's like playing cat and mouse…" Her eyes then narrowed as Soul's ankle was grabbed again. "Or…snake and mouse…"

"He's here your highness."

"Good!" Medusa said after Free whispered into her ear. "Bring him right next to me, I want him to watch." The wolf man nodded to her and stood up straight before walking away. Then, after a minute or so, a large rolling cage came up beside her and revealed a tall cloaked man with a skull mask wrapped in many sealing papers and rope. "Look Shinigami," Medusa cooed as the masked man watched the clashing army and Kishin God swing around a young man with his skin scarves. "Your little rebellion is actually not at all that bad…but look at what's happening to poor old Soul Eater…" The Shinigami looked over to the white haired pianist as he was slammed into a large boulder and then slammed into the ground; causing rock and stone to lift into the air. "Your precious "Alice" is having trouble even holding him for over a single minute—"

"Father!"

Medusa and Shinigami looked over to the left of the Kishin God and saw within the army, Death the Kid, staring in disbelief and awe as he was lightly knocked around by the soldiers around him. Medusa narrowed her eyes, as the black and white haired man then punched away an enemy soldier and began walking her way. "F-father! You dirty witch, what are you doing to him?" Kid shouted as his golden eyes widened and then narrowed in fury. The fake Queen just stood from her seat, and grabbed his arm as he reached out to his father. "Gah! Get your filthy hands off of me!" With a narrow grin, Medusa twisted it in an odd way; causing him to yelp, and then she shoved him back with her other hand. Kid told himself not to scream anymore from the pain as he held his arm and glared at the witch. She was going to have to pay for only hurting _'one' _arm! As this happened, Shinigami looked at his son in disbelief. Was that truly him?

_-"Medusa has finally succeeded in capturing and killing your son, Shinigami-Sama." Free said as he stood in front of a large sealed jail cell beneath the castle of Shibusen. The King made no response as his misty body rested in the shadows. The holes in his mask only narrowed sadly and he looked towards the ground. His son was dead? Was there any hope left? Probably not… "We've also succeeded in capturing "The Alice"," Free then told him with an amused growl; causing Shinigami's eyes to widen slightly. "Medusa plans on killing her soon as well." That's when the holes in the mask narrowed in anger, and the Shinigami turned to face the wolf man. As the man gasped in surprise, the King tore his arm from within the seals and he slipped his large gloved hand through the bars with an angry and demented yell that could make even an old man cry and run away in fear._

_"Shinigami-Chop!"-_

"Your father is here to watch this pitiful war." Medusa sneered as Kid eyed her and his father. Her snake eyes lied upon the surprised King and her smile narrowed even more. "What does it feel like Shinigami-Sama? Watching your own son—the Prince of Death City—fight in a war all about you?" The Shinigami just glanced away sadly, so, slightly frustrated and desperate for his attention, the witch held up her hands and grinned evilly at the Prince. "Vector Arrow!" As her hands swung down, two purple arrows rose from behind her and charged for him in a flash.

"Kid!"

The golden eyed man shut his eyes just as the arrows were close enough to pierce his body, but nothing happened. So when his eyes opened again, he saw the very reason. Both sisters faced him with smile on their faces even if the witch's arrows were piercing their shoulders. He felt himself begin to cry. "You two…she hit you two…" He sniffled a little as they both put on a look of confusion. "She hit you two…asymmetrically!" Kid fell to the ground and began crying over dramatically; causing the eldest sister to roll her eyes.

"How did I know?" Liz sighed as the arrows were torn out of hers and Patty's shoulders. Wincing a little, she and her sister turned around and held up their guns. "Medusa, that's against the rules!" She then shouted as Patty laughed beside her; no matter how much their shoulders hurt. "The only person you are allowed to harm is Maka! And she's the only person allowed to harm you!" Her blue eyes narrowed and she stared into Medusa's snake like irises. "Or we're all coming after you…you don't want that right? So sit down!" The Queen sat, but not without another moment of staring at the gun wielding girl.  
"Kid, let's go!"

"But, my father!"

"We'll free him once Medusa is dead!"

**_"I thought you were better than this, Soul-Kun~"_**

The Kishin God laughed as if it was some kind of child while it swung Soul into the ground again. "Damn it all!" Soul screamed as the scarf tightened around his ankle. He slowly looked up from the ground as blood dripped down from his forehead and off the end of his nose. His eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder to see Maka as she fought on her own to keep herself alive: dodging the many cloned fists of the god. She almost seemed like some kind of trained professional as she jumped over rocks and flipped by mistake only to land perfectly by luck. "I'm done getting thrown around like some kind of rag doll!" Soul screamed before take a nearby rock and throwing it at the Kishin's face. For the only moment it was distracted, he transformed his arm into a blade, cut the flesh tentacle and stood to run in Maka's direction.

"Maka!"

Said woman stopped and looked at Soul as he took one of the flesh scarves to swing around the God's body. He landed right beside her, took her hand and transformed back into the scythe so she could swing it to cut the tiny arms. She took a fighting stance that she quickly thought up of as the God looked at her and opened its mouth; the large golden spear poking out from within again. "What is that!"

"A laser!" Soul yelled from within his weapon form. Maka gripped the pole and glared as the golden rod began to glow red. "Wait till I tell you to dodge! You need good timing with this thing!" Maka nodded as the laser powered up and then, his mouth opened a little more. "Now!" Right as Soul yelled this, the scythe wielder jumped to the side; just barley dodging the deadly laser. Then, after rolling, she used her free hand to grab one of the tentacles which quickly swung her into the air.

"Whoa!" Maka yelled as she flipped within the sky. Then, after falling a few feet, she landed on the Kishin's head and held Soul in her fighting stance again. "Not sure how I did that…" She then mumbled as she watched the skin scarves rise and surround her. Even the God's hands came up and showed how much he wanted to swing down on his head to smash her. Determination in her eyes, the sandy blond stood up straight and began spinning the scythe like a baton. The small tentacle like hands all came for her and she held Soul up to chop them all up as if some kind of helicopter. She turned at the heel and cut the ones behind her, and then spun around to face forward again; cutting even more. Still spinning him, she held the blade to her left then to her right and finally stopped to hold him dormant.

"Damn pest!"

As the Kishin yelled, his main hands came down to smash her against his head. But with quick thinking, Maka jumped backwards so he could just hit himself. But then she realized that she was now drifting in mid air. "Oh no!" She gasped as she flailed about. Soul cursed under his breath just as another skin scarf grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her even higher into the air. She screamed as she climbed higher into the red sky; every once in awhile, being grabbed and thrown even higher. "Soul, this is really high! I can't even see the ground anymore! I'm above the clouds!"

**_"Why not use my power?"_**

"Maka, calm down and listen to me!" Soul shouted as they disappeared above the low clouds; ignoring the voice that's been in his head since the beginning of the battle. Maka shut her mouth and held him close as her hair flailed about and smacked her face. "We're right above him and he's stopped throwing us higher!" He then yelled over the roars of the winds. "I bet he doesn't even realize that we'll be coming down anytime soon!" Finally the two of them began to fall back down to the ground below quickly. "Start spinning me like you were earlier!" Without question, she turned her body to face downwards and began spinning the blade like he had asked. More of the Kishin's tiny arms appeared from within the cloud and ran right into it; immediately shredding out of existence. Tears flew out of her eyes as the battle field came back into view and she gulped down anything that was left.

"What now!"

"Hold me out straight and turn the blade at a ninety degree angle to the left!" Soul shouted as they came closer and closer to the ground. "Position yourself to swing it down on his neck when I tell you!" Maka nodded and found herself falling strait up and down but this time with her feet facing the ground below. "Don't worry! The impact will soften the fall!" Maka nodded as more tears flew out of her eyes and up into the sky. And as Soul's eyes narrowed he counted down the seconds in his head. "Right…" They came close, but they needed to get even closer. Maka gripped the handle more just as they were close enough to see the texture of the Kishin's skin "Now!"

Maka swung the blade down on the Kishin God's neck and immediately penetrated the skin; flesh and muscle tissue tossed around from impact on the wound…it's dark colored blood splattered on her face as if some crazed serial killer. From the speed they had been falling, the blade seemed almost as if it had been cutting through butter. The cut came clean just as quickly as it had happened and Maka landed on the ground hard enough only to hurt the bottom of her feet for a moment. As the giant God's head fell to the ground in one place and his body in another, everyone watched in awe. Even Medusa found herself standing and staring in disbelief. The dust cloud that appeared from the Kishin's fall to the ground disappeared and revealed Maka's grinning face. _They did it!_

**_"Stubborn child…"_**

"Aw, No fair!" Black*Star yelled from beside Tsubaki as she stared with wide eyes. "I was supposed to be the one to surpass God! Not her!"

"We did it…" Maka breathed as she disbelievingly stared at the dead creature. Soul's reflection within the blade showed how much in shock he was in as well. But soon he grinned and looked at her with his lazy crimson eyes. "Soul, you're amazingly smart, you know that?" She said to him with a smile as she tiredly stood up straight. Still holding that grin, Soul shrugged.

"Nah…I'm just _'that' _cool."

"Whatever…" Maka said to him before looking over to Medusa; who still stood up on her seat. Soul's reflection disappeared within the blade that called for the witch's blood, and as she watched Medusa's eyes narrow, Maka couldn't help but giggle darkly like the witch normally did. The sandy blond then grinned insanely and held Soul up to point it at her with a lethal stare; growling loud enough for the witch to hear: "You're next."

* * *

***so excited I feel like exploding right now* For many reasons I'd like to explode right now…Maka and Soul kissed. Adnana Evans is probably the cutest darn thing in this whole story, Natalie is freakin cute—in her own way—and the fact that the War finally happened! :D :D :D :D *SPLODE!* Oh yeah…and Asura got his ass kicked…(love the guy to bits, but he kinda had to die in this… Sorry Asura, NaruSaku1357 looooves you!) And YAY! Medusa gets her ass kicked next! WHOOO! *explodes again***

**Don't know Italian? Here ya go,**

**Grazie a Dio** – Thank God

**Ragazzo** – Boy

**Figlia** – Daughter

**Sì** – Yes

**Poco Soul** – Little Soul

**My Anima Gemella** – My Soul Mate

**It's in the order in which Natalie says it. Does Adnana know Italian? Yes…she knows lots of it. More than she does English. Wes doesn't like that…he doesn't speak it fluently…Natalie and Adnana do… (they gossip about him from across the dinner table XD ) poor Wes…That's what you get for falling in love with an Italian…lol Anyway, what did you guys think of Natalie. She's a Crime Investigator in training, so she's really smart. :D Do you think you'll like her in Destroying a Perfect Soul? What about Adnana? (even though Adnana's still gunna be in Natalie's tummy in D.A.P.S…)**

**OMG EXCALIBUR'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *EXPLODES YET AGAIN***

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**KittyAttack:** _Why does Soul make you laugh *totally clueless*And of course Crona's cute :3 She's Crona :D …on and yes, Medusa injects it into Soul. But how the hell does she get to Soul and how does this connect to Destroying a Perfect Soul? :D Guess that and I'll let you request a oneshot~!_

**1keiy1:** _Every damn time I get something amazingly long typed my computer shuts off *sigh* damn laptop… Anyway…Yeah, at least his torture is over with. He finally gets his revenge in the next chapter when they kick Medusa's ass NYA-HAHAH! It's gunna be great :D_

**RandomDancing123:** _Pssh! That Review wasn't _'that' _long…oh well, whatev :D Of course Medusa's a psychopath. She crazy in the noggin…she fell on her head a little too much when she was a baby. Now she takes her pain out on others with her insane personality. Poor Doll…really. I'd be friends with her if she was slightly less insane. *nods* Oh, and yeah, I hate stitches too. Had them in my foot for awhile when I got my pinky toe nearly twisted off *shudders* didn't go near an escalader for another four or five years…Haha! That's funny what you and your friend did. XD I should do that with my bestie tomorrow since we get changed for Volleyball right next to each other XD lol it will be great! Lol Crona is cute because she is Crona. (Nuff said) and the thing bout the library and being in love with books. MEH TWO! I just recently found the sequel to a book I read last year and I haven't stopped reading it ever since! I LOVE IT! NYA~! Lol some of my friends may not know what Soul Eater is, but I still Maka-Chop them anyway. They're always going "…? …the fuck was that?" and I'm over there like ":3 " Anyway…I hope you liked the war darling! :D , Or…I guess the first half of the war lol Excalibur shouldn't bother you this time since he's getting ready for his debut next chapter. Lol he uses a lot of white powder to puff his face *sighs* I know, 'cause I have to clean it all off the counter…_

**white-lily15:** _Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter~! :D_

**RebelAngel91210:** _Yeah it does hurt. I personally have never broken a bone, but my mom's friend broke his ribs in a motorcycle accident up in the mountains. He said it hurt so much…It takes A LOT of pressure to snap them the way Medusa's minion was trying to. And his ribs STILL didn't break. Poor Soul :( …but at least he gets his revenge :D_

**dustbunniehailey:** _WAR, WAR, WAR, WAAAR! Did ya like it :D ? Hope so…Oh! And I completely agree with you on the Naruto Flashback thing. Naruto defiantly had WAAAY too many of those. But now that I watch series like Hetalia and Soul Eater when there's little to no flashbacks, I kinda start to miss Naruto's flashbacks in a way…Still hate them. But I miss them, kinda…Weird…_

**XxWolf-WhispererxX:** _Yes, I remember that account! :D I liked knowing someone was addicted XD That's great you finally got an account by the way! Super cool :D The more stalkers the merrier~! :3 _

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: I…didn't say anything about Blair…did I…? 2: They aren't really sexy from what I've seen, but when he wears them, it's like…*DROOLS* Gah~! 3: Well, I'm not much of a hotel person. I always either stay in a condo, stay with a relative, or camp out in the damn woods XD. 4: Soul crying…would probably be sexy, your right? But it would still hurt to see him do it. (DAMN…He seems to make EVERYTHING sexy~! :3 ) 5: *le gasp* Tsubaki's not a bitch! Lol still hard to tell…I only knew that was sarcastic 'cause you told me it would be. :3 6: *le gasp, again* You lied to meh! Just kidding, I don't care XD. You tard. 7: That's all I remember too…uh…hold on *looks at when I started it* Oh, it was about you stalking me on DA and I called you a stalker lol XD 8: Of course I'm crazy…and so are you~! :D lolz Damn Black*Star…9: …Have YOU counted how many things he's said in the series? I would have done that if you told me before I started it. I don't normally watch a whole series over again XD lol 10: HEY! I'm sure you'd be a great director. All you have to do is eat donuts, order people around, make camera angels right and yell in a cone XD (I'm sure there's a lot more to it than that, but we're just gunna leave it like that) And you know, I cry sometimes when I just think of something sad. Like in the middle of class. My Bestie would always ask if I was ok. Lol 11: …I didn't forget 11…I said something about Crona…right? 12: Kid throwing a fit when he got some…pint…in the wrong place…? Where did that come from? Did I miss something…*Scratches head* 13: If you really do know Hebrew, that was probably Gibberish. "Methods for Science. (That's probably right) Yourmomyni brain/pasta, rainbows, Medical." 14: *le gasp, once again* N-NO WAY! MEH TWO! 15: Yes, the perverted experiments for science :3 16: I can't help it if I like Mass Murders! D: 17: …Eh….Excalibur~*shivers* To many…to much…*dies*_

**Heromaster3:** _…lolz XD , I'm glad things make sense now. That's what I was going for :3_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	17. Soul Eater and The Alice, Part 2

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Soul Eater and The Alice_

_Part 2_

"My, My! Roselin would be proud!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Soul shouted from within Maka's grasp. The large blade lit up in light and flew out of her hands before taking a human shaped form in front of her. Then, the light flashed out of existence and Soul appeared in its place. "I'm not a part of this just to hear you mock my mother!" Maka held out a hand to him as he began walking towards the witch on his own. He hopped over the Kishin's limp arm and kept walking—no—now he was _'storming' _over there; stomping like an angry man ready to kill with his glare alone. To her shock, Maka saw an arrow appear from behind the witch, point at Soul, and propel towards him. And, in a lame attempt in calling out for him, she held her hand out, but everyone else beat her to it.

"Soul, calm down!"

Black*Star tackled the albino to the side as the arrow crashed against the ground; causing rock and rubble to lift into the air. "Get the hell off me!" Soul shouted as he shoved the ninja off of him so he could get back onto his feet. Maka could feel his anger rise into the atmosphere as he bore his teeth and began walking back over to the witch. But then, something in the sky flashed and the red clouds separated near the mountains; revealing a blazing ball that looked like a falling star. Soul and the others stopped in their tracks; he from trying to attack the witch and them from trying to stop Soul. The sandy blond, from where she stood, watched it as it fell closer to the ground.

"What the hell…"

The bright star like object smashed into the ground between the group and the fake Queen and Maka made her way over to stand near her weapon. As more dirt and rubble filled the air, she saw Soul's eyes widen. "Oh no…" He breathed as Black*Star and Kid made the same face. Then, after another moment or so, Liz and Patty both put on the widened stares. "No…no…no…" Soul set his hands on his head as he and the others leaned in to see if their assumptions were true. Maka lifted a brow again and looked at the small crater as the dirt cloud disappeared. What the hell were they gaping at?

"BAKAME!"

"NO!" Soul screamed with a pathetic give of the knees. He fell back to lie in the ground in frustration as Black*Star, Kid and the sisters all grimaced. Maka watched in true, shock, awe, and confusion. What the hell! "Why the fuck is _'he' _here!" Soul shouted; pressing his palms into his eye sockets. Maka looked into the dust cloud and saw a short stacked white creature in a hat, holding a long white cane with both hands. That thing was defiantly on her "Weird Stuff" list…

"Bakame…"

"OBNOXIOUS!" Black*Star and Kid yelled at the same time; the Prince falling to his knees and the ninja bodyguard throwing his fists at the sky. The short white creature waddled over and threw his cane in the blue haired boy's face; yelling about him being an idiot again. Black*Star seemed to have smoke come from his ears and nose, like a bull. "YOU. ARE. ANNOYING!" he then screamed as he knocked the cane away from his face. Maka was surprised…Black*Star calling someone else annoying? That was a shock…

"BAKAME!"

"GAH!"

As Black*Star rubbed his head quickly in frustration, Soul sat up and glared at the white creature. "Excalibur!" he shouted at it; causing the strange thing to look at him. "We're in the middle of a war here!" He pointed to Medusa who waited patiently on the other side of Excalibur's crater. "You can't just drop on in and say or do whatever the fuck you want! We have to—"

Excalibur thrust his cane in Soul's face; causing his red orbs to go cross eyed for only a second. "Do you want to hear my legend?" He then asked the albino; causing not only Soul to groan, but Kid, Black*Star and the sisters too. Maka just stared at it with intense fury and confusion at the same time. "Do you want to hear of my heroic tale, young Soul Eater?" Soul nearly exploded.

"Don't point that cane at me!"

"It began—"

"Move your cane, you annoying asshole!" Soul yelled before smacking the cane out of his face. He stood up and patted down his suit coat. Then, he pointed at Medusa. "Witch!" He then yelled before pointing at Maka with his thumb since she was right next to him. "Alice!" Then he pointed to himself. "Soul Eater! We need to fight! Like….NOW!"

"Bakame!"

Excalibur threw the cane in his face one more time. "Almighty Soul Eater!" He then yelled; nearly causing Soul to lose his cool…again. "You may have a legend of your own…but my legend goes further back into time!" Soul's eyebrow twitched and he glared at the strange white creature. "Back into the twelfth century it goes…" Black*Star and Kid took a place next to the legendary weapon and as if they were all reading each other's mind's their lips twitched to prepare them to speak… "Do you want to hear of my tale—"

"NO!"

Even Maka found herself yelling alongside the three boys; thus causing them all—even Excalibur—to look at her. "Bakame…" The strange creature mumbled before taking a step forward to face her. "You are "The Alice", no?" He then asked her. She nodded and opened her mouth to answer but he tossed the cane into her face like he had with Soul. "Silence Bakame!" Maka's eye twitched. "I did not give you permission to speak. "Alice" or not, you must simply nod when I address you." Excalibur glanced over to the three men and watched them for a moment. Black*Star clawed at his own face as Kid glared and tugged at his hair symmetrically while Soul…just stared back. Bloody pools stared into the pitch black of the white creature's eyes, and it almost seemed like they were having a staring contest.

"My legend begins in the twelfth century."

"WE KNOW!"

"BAKAME!" Excalibur boomed; swinging the cane passed each of their faces before slamming it back down to the ground to look at Soul. "Soul Eater, my rival in weaponry," It then began; nearly causing Soul to loose his cool and smack his forehead. This perked up Maka's curiosity and she glanced his way as the white colored thing continued. "I know that I mustn't be here. But something told me to come." He eyed Maka before looking at Soul again. "I think it was my coffee talking to me this mor—"

"I really…don't fucking care…"

"Soul?" Maka whispered as Excalibur went on with his story as if Soul never had spoken. As if all his anger disappeared, the weapon looked her way lazily while she held up a hand to whisper into his ear. "Why did he say you two were rivals in weaponry?" She then asked him as they all watched Excalibur ramble on about how he started his morning. Soul sighed and used a hand to rub one of his temples.

"He's…a weapon too…" He mumbled out as if ashamed—and Maka was sure he was. "Excalibur and I are the only ones…" His red eyes narrowed in disgust at the white creature. "And he thinks we're rivals...no matter how much I stay away…and no matter how much I try to tell him that we are not rivals…he keeps doing it! It's so uncool…" Excalibur eyed him carefully; causing he and Maka to practically freeze in place. They both looked at him and froze for a moment before the cane was brought back up, this time in Maka's face.

"Bakame! You do not interrupt my st—"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Everyone but Maka, the army and Medusa gaped in surprise and awe as she swung a large dictionary down on the white thing's head. Black*Star winced and rubbed his head, knowing the pain as they all watched the hat fall off of the white thing's head and onto the ground. Excalibur didn't even blink…and this caused Maka to retreat back to her standing position and lift a brow. Ok…now it was getting a bit creepy…

Excalibur finally sighed and looked down to his hat; holding the cane like he had been when he first arrived. "Bakame…" he then said as if he was sad. Everyone leaned in slightly; their heads touching ear to ear as he picked his hat up. "Do you know what this hat is?" He then asked; causing Black*Star to mumble out the word "ugly". Excalibur quickly looked up and poked the young man in the forehead with the cane. "Bakame!" He then yelped as the ninja smacked his forehead quickly to rub it. "The taller the chef's hat…the greater he is…" He looked at Soul and for the first time that moment, shut his eyes and set the hat on Soul's head; causing him to blush in embarrassment and anger. "And Soul Eater is truly greater than I—" Soul's eye twitched as the others giggled at him.

"Seriously man…you're obviously better. You've been alive just as long as the King—"

"Bakame!" Excalibur yelled; shoving the cane in Soul's face. "Whoever said that we were chefs?" He then asked. Kid smacked himself in the forehead as the white haired man tried even harder to keep his cool. Then as Excalibur set his cane down and mentioned something about his legend, Black*Star began to pull his hair in frustration; both he and Soul yelling the same thing.

"You're so fuckin' annoying!"

Soul shoved the tall white hat back onto the other weapon's head and spun around so he didn't have to face it any longer. Maka looked at the thing and then her partner in war. She could feel it…in the atmosphere…in his soul…he was very angry. His mind screamed the words "uncool" over and over again as he shut his twitching eyes. Eye twitching herself, Maka glanced over to the white creature and glared at him. Excalibur just stood there calmly with his cane over his shoulder as Black*Star threw his fists in the air again.

"Legendary sword, my ass!"

"Excuse me…but I'd like to continue on this war now."

All of them, but Excalibur, jumped and looked to the right. Medusa stood closer than she had been earlier and she stepped over to the white creature, before kicking him to the side. "H-Hey!" Soul gasped as the other weapon was chucked across the battle field. "I know he's annoying…but that was low…" He then said before looking at the witch fully in the eye. A hand was set on his shoulder and he looked to see that Tsubaki had finally come. "Find an excuse to stay away from Excalibur or what?" He then asked her with a small but amused grin. The Princess only rolled her eyes with a smile back and took a step forward to stand with the rest of the group.

"I'm not sure what you're doing little Princess," Medusa sneered as the Thompson sisters held up their guns to point at her and protect Tsubaki alongside Black*Star: the rightful bodyguard of the Princess. "But this fight is between Me, Soul and Maka…get lost you pathetic scentless flower." This struck a chord with Maka and she took a step forward to give the witch a piece of her mind, but Soul only held up an arm in front of her like he had done back when he was first escorting her to the Gardens. "Oh…did that little insult make you angry…?"

"Yes…" Maka growled; her eyes narrowing to a deadly stare: so deadly that her pupils were actually visible; unlike normal when her eyes seem to be just a cloud of forest green. "It made me _'very'_ angry…"

Medusa grinned evilly. "Good…" She then hissed before crossing her arms and glaring in a playful but evil way. "I have a lot more where that came from, then…" She looked away from the legendary weapon Soul Eater and eyed the Prince. "What a filthy asymmetrical boy." She growled; causing Kid to gasp and widen his eyes. "You are a horrible disgrace to the Shinigami of this world…pathetically pouting over the childish of things. Like symmetry." Maka's glare hardened, but for some reason, Soul only held her back even more. She wouldn't win if she charged in on her own…and Soul knew that they couldn't just attack without the proper opening first…

"Don't…talk…to Kid…like that."

As Maka growled in pure anger, the witch moved on to the sisters; who held their guns higher. "The Thompson sisters…two thugs from the village of Brooklyn…" Liz and Patty lowered the guns and held back gasps. Maka's eyes widened slightly and she looked over to the two sisters. She wasn't told that they were thugs… "These two hated their hometown…I'm sure. Always robbing people for money…" Her eyes narrowed at the two and a devilish grin spread across her lips. "They were glad their village burnt down." Even if she didn't know about them being thugs, Maka knew how much of a lie that really was…

"Be quiet, Medusa…"

Black*Star nearly fell to the ground as the snake woman looked his way; a shock of dark snake like lightning slipping past her lips. "You annoying little child…" She then said to him; causing him to bite his lip in anger. "You think your almighty…and you think you may surpass god…but look around you," She held out her hands to reveal the Kishin God's dead corpse behind them and to their left. "Maka killed the god…" she giggled darkly as Tsubaki sadly set a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You are nothing but a mere egoistic bastard child—"

"ENOUGH!"

"Oh, no Maka, I'm not done…" Medusa said to Maka before facing the two people that were destined to slaughter her. "Soul…" She then breathed; causing Maka's eyes to widen in anger. She knew exactly what was next. "You're just an apathetic and pessimistic boy who can't seem to get his mind off of being the cool guy…" Soul made a fist, and Maka knew that he wanted to jump at her. "Your piano playing is sloppy…it's not even that good. I'd call it insane…" Soul growled. "Even your mother had pathetic playing—"

"THAT'S IT!" Soul shouted before shining a bright white and forming into the scythe that he had been a few minutes before. "Fuck this! I'm not waiting for a damn opening!" He then growled from within the reflection of the blade; Maka holding it up high for the witch to see. "No more playing by the rules…" He then said; a door opening behind him to reveal a small red skinned demon. "Maka…" he then said with a large grin. "Charge."

Maka grinned as well. "With pleasure."

Her small Chinese shoes kicked off the ground and she began running in the witch's direction. Even if she was only a few feet away, it seemed like she had run a mile before finally swinging the damn blade down at her. Medusa only flipped backwards to dodge and landed another couple feet away; a bored expression on her snake like face. Angry, yet confident with herself, Maka ran forward and held the scythe in a ready position. As she ran, the faint tapping of heels on tile filled her ears and she felt as if she was in a long dress again; her heels higher than the faux boots. But then, the feeling of her qipao dress came back and her legs were free to move about and let her jump up and swing the blade down on the witch. Medusa though, stepped to the side and held out a hand.

"Vector plate!"

A black arrow appeared on the ground below her and glowed with an outline of neon purple. Then, suddenly, Maka felt herself forced in the direction it was pointing; throwing her against the ground and skidding to a stop finally. Ignoring Soul's desperate calls to see if she was ok, she stood back on her feet and glared. She was beginning to get the hang of this fighting stuff. Another arrow appeared on the ground but this time it was a few feet in front of Medusa. The witch took a step forward and it glowed, causing her to launch towards "The Alice" at high speeds.

"Maka!"

After Soul's call, Maka gripped the pole tighter and prepared herself to swing at the witch. But once the other blond woman was about five feet away, another arrow appeared that pointed to the right of her. As soon as she hovered above it, she was sent to the left of the scythe wielder. "What!" Maka gasped more arrows appeared in a formation that caused the witch to travel in a whole circle. She bit her lip and turned around quickly in an effort to block the witch's bare foot.

Medusa grinned. "Lucky…" She then hissed before setting her foot on the ground to swing a pointed hand. "I really don't understand this legend." She then said as a group of vector arrows charged for the sandy blond. "Why would "The Alice" be someone who doesn't even know how to use a knife like a proper weapon?" Maka felt Soul growl within his weapon form and his reflection appeared within the blade. That's when Maka noticed…that he was shirtless in the reflection…no suit at all…

"Damn bitch, shut up!" Soul barked from within his weapon form. "Maka can do this because she is _'Maka'_!" Behind him in the darkness, a black door slowly opened to reveal a tiled room; the silhouette of a small demon in the doorway. Soul tried to ignore the imp and its smile as it crossed its arms. But when he heard the damn thing begin to chuckle, he whispered quietly so his wielder wouldn't hear him. "What the hell do you want now…?" He asked the imp.

"You should use me…"

"Fuck no."

"Maybe wash your mouth out with soap first, hm?" The Imp cackled as Maka fought her hardest outside of that dreadful darkness. Soul grimaced at the thing in annoyance and tried to pull his attention back on Maka and how her fighting was. When would that thing leave him the hell alone? Medusa's experiments would never leave him to forget. He set his hand on his bare chest and traced the scar with his finger. Black Blood. It's what ran the Kishin…and it's what ran through himself. He couldn't use it though…it could cause the very person holding him harm…or even worse…it could cost her, her very own sanity. The Imp narrowed its eyes…

**_"You need my power…"_**

Maka swung the blade from her right, then to the left and nearly cost the witch her head. But Medusa had performed a back hand spring to dodge it before sending out another vector arrow. The sandy blond froze and watched it get closer, and before Soul reacted to tell her what to do, they were nearly two feet away. Maka slammed her eyes shut; awaiting the pain that never came. In fact…everything around her seemed to be a lot calmer. The feeling of the long, heavy dress came back to her and now a light jazz lifted into the air and drifted into her ears.

"Where…am I…?" She managed to get out as she opened her forest green eyes and took a look around. There was only one door, and it was black and bordered by a blood red curtain. In fact, the whole room had matching curtains, nearly covering all of the dark walls. The tile was black and red checkered and there were blue colored candles in a circle around a large piano. Behind her, a crimson cushioned chair sat beside an old black record player that played the very jazz music she had wondered about. She was alone…except for the imp sitting in the chair that is.

"Hello Maka-Chan…" The Imp breathed through a devious smile. Maka turned to face him and glared only for a moment—for she realized what she was wearing: A dark black dress with a large black bow in the back. She was wearing long black gloves that went up only a few inches below her shoulders and each pigtail in her hair was tied up with a black ribbon. "My, My, that's an awfully beautiful dress…" The Imp mumbled as Maka eyed her new high heeled shoes.

"Why are you here?" Maka asked suddenly with stern green eyes. If the demon had eye brows, one would have been lifted. "More importantly why am _'I'_ here?" She then asked him before setting her hands on her chest and leaning over slightly. "What is this place? What are you, and why do I keep seeing you!"

"This is my soul."

Maka jerked up in surprise and spun around just in time to spot Soul shutting the black door behind him. His suit looked clean as if he had never torn it and she watched his perfect pianist hands slip into his pockets. "Your…soul?" Maka breathed in question as he made way over with his eyes shut. She saw him nod before he walked past her and stop in front of the Imp. Then as he opened his eyes, he leaned over to glare the creature in the face.

"Don't you dare try anything."

"Of course not."

"Care explaining a little…?"

Soul stood up straight as Maka's voice echoed throughout the room, and then he looked over his shoulder. "This…I guess…is the Black Room." He turned around to face her and looked at the tiled floor near his feet. "It's been a part of my soul for nearly six years now…" He then said before shutting his eyes and sitting down in the chair that the Imp had hopped off of to walk over to the record player. Maka watched as he reached up and lightly set a hand on his chest. "About a year after the rebellion was founded, Medusa had kidnapped me and experimented on my body like some kind of rat. She injected "Black Blood" and caused me to be forever cursed with this scar and this room…"

"With it…you can fight with immense power…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Soul shouted at the Imp as he stood up from the chair. He then faced it angrily but lowered his voice. "Black Blood is insanity." He then said to it as Maka began to walk over to them both. She took her place to Soul's left and watched as the two glared at each other. "She'll lose her sanity if I just suddenly let it flow…" He made a fist with both hands and growled at the Imp as it grinned at him. "It's hard enough keeping you out of our business as it is…"

"If it will help kill Medusa…" Maka began; causing them both to look at her; Soul in slight shock, and the Imp only in curiosity. "Then…let's use it." She then said. Soul's eyes widened as the Imp put on a large grin. "It sounds pretty neat. I'm sure I'll be fine." His red eye twitched slightly at the comment as the sandy blond girl leaned down to look at the short Imp. "How does it work?" She then asked it; causing Soul's mouth to open in shock. Had she not listened at all to what he said! "What do I need to do?"

"Maka!" Soul nearly shouted with his hands up and knotted in his hair. "Did you not hear me? Insanity!" Maka stood up straight and turned to face him as he began to slowly lose his cool. "You could slip down into it and never return and always be this insane little pot head that smiles and laughs a lot," He seemed to be talking too fast for her to understand, but she knew exactly what he was trying to say. "Then Medusa wouldn't be the only one dying, you'd probably end up killing everyone else too, and then even yourself! You'll lose it—"

"Not as long as Soul's there to bring me back~!" Maka said in a sing song voice with a happy smile; closing her beautiful green eyes.

Soul's eyes widened and he looked up at her quickly while she smiled as if a small child. For a moment, she looked as if she was as young as she was the day he had met her. In fact, she looked almost exactly like she did… "Maka…" He breathed as her eyes opened. She stepped forward as his eyes fell to the ground; not even realizing her hand reaching for his neck slowly. "I don't know…" As he trailed off, Maka gently pulled him down by the neck and set her lips upon his in a passionate and tender kiss. The Imp narrowed his eyes at the scene. It seemed as if Soul knew it would happen…he had cupped the girl's cheeks to deepen the kiss and shut his eyes to enjoy the moment. There was something about that girl…that made the Imp already hate her…

Pulling away to breath, Maka smiled at him. "I love Soul." She then said to him. "And I know he can do this…"

Soul stared at her for a moment before taking his right foot to the side to face the Imp. He held up his right hand as the other slipped off of her cheek, and he snapped; causing all lights to snap off and a spot light to snap on. Maka jumped at the sudden change in light and glanced around to see that the spot was on them. "Faster paced Jazz, please." Soul ordered the Imp with a grin before letting his hand fall back down to his side. The red skinned demon grinned and nodded to him before making its way over to the record player, and just as the quick paced music lifted into the air, Soul faced his wielder and bowed. "Care to dance?"

"Sure…"

Maka smiled and took his hand in hers. He grinned, stood up straight and spun her; stopping her right in front of him so he could set his other hand on her waist. "Oh…and by the way," He then began as they both began to move across the tiled floor. He then spun her again so she could wind out to line them up; holding only one hand while the other was spread out in the opposite direction. "I'm only doing this because I love Maka too."

Outside of the Black Room, not even a second had gone by. The vector arrows were nearly at her body and just as Tsubaki and the other's shouted her name in terror, the blade of the almighty scythe came down and cut the witch's attack out of existence. Medusa's eyes widened as Maka gripped Soul until her knuckles were white, and then a blazing blue reflected on her snake like eyes. "The Alice" was glowing; a circle of energy surrounding her like a bubble.

"What the hell!" Black*Star shouted as Maka began to yell; holding the blade above her head. "She's glowing like Christmas!" As he shouted this, Tsubaki and the others watched in awe. Even the armies to their right had stopped fighting to watch. Excalibur watched from the other side of the battle field with his cane firmly on the ground. No one had noticed that he had been there ever since Medusa had kicked him. He watched with his unmoving eyes as Kid, Tsubaki, Black*Star and the sisters watched in awe.

"Bakame…"

Just as this was said, the head of the scythe transformed into a bright crescent moon shape with a large red eye; an opening on the inside that resembled jagged teeth. Medusa and the others gasped, and most of the girls in the area found themselves smacking a hand over their mouths. Never had they seen anything like that! It wasn't even in the legend! No one knew that Soul Eater could transform in such a way…they all thought that the only thing that he could do was be swung around!

"Shit!" Medusa cursed as Maka pushed off the ground and launched in her direction. The sandy blond seemed to be quicker than before as she swung the large crescent shaped blade down in the witch's direction. Medusa fell back and spread her legs just as the blade crashed into the ground and with the push of her hands, the fake Queen got up and retreated a few steps away. She watched as the other woman looked up and grinned with a glare. 'Whatever this girl is doing with him…' the witch thought with a glare in return. 'They must have such deep concentration…I'm surprised she's still conscious…'

"OW! Maka!"

"I told you I can't dance!"

The Imp glared at the couple as they danced across the floor; swinging in each other's arms and twirling to the music. As Maka stumbled, Soul laughed; only to get his cheek pinched by the young woman he held. He glared at her for a moment as they nearly ran into the chair the Imp sat on. "Oi, idiot! Mind watching for my feet?" Soul barked as the sandy blond stepped on his foot again. As she spun around once more, her hand lightly hit his cheek in the same spot she had pinched him before. "I'm trying to teach you, stop fooling around…"

"You're such a great teacher." Maka said sarcastically as her legs crossed; nearly making her fall to the ground. But Soul set his hand behind her back and held her back up, before tossing her into another spin across the tiled floor. They had been moving too quickly to notice how close they were to the wall, and she hit it with her back. "Whoops," She breathed as his fingers intertwined with hers; his other hand pressing against the wall near her head. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as she turned her head a little and smiled cheerfully but still almost as if she was embarrassed.

"What is it about this girl…" The Imp pondered as Soul pulled her away from the wall to continue on their dance. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Something's up with her soul…her very being is rejecting the insanity." He watched the two of them dance and watched as the young woman stepped on Soul's foot again; her smile so large it could melt anyone's cold heart. His eyes narrowed greatly as he spotted the smile on his host's face as well…that wasn't right. Soul wasn't supposed to smile like he was truly happy. "She's not even insane out there…she's just angry…confident…courageous." The Imp frowned as the sandy blond switched her position to dance with her back against his chest; her hand up and around his neck.

'Why can't I get through to her!"

Up top, Medusa used a vector plate to get away from the giant glowing blade and Maka landed a few feet away from the witch with a frown. She spun the scythe quickly above her head and held it still with a hand out to the witch as if asking for her to "bring it". Medusa narrowed her eyes and went to take a step back, but was shoved forward; causing her to look over her shoulder. The sight she saw wasn't what she had expected…it was her daughter, Crona.

"Crona! What are you doing!"

"Making you r-realize that you have lost this war."

"Medusa!" Maka shouted as she began running towards the witch again. Medusa was cornered between a giant crescent shaped scythe and a black and white sword that she had made herself only for the sole purpose of her daughter's usage. Before the witch could react, Maka had spun the blade around and shoved the end of the pole in her gut. "Kid is absolutely _'not' _a horrible excuse as a Shinigami!" She screamed as she then smacked the pole against the woman's face; launching her into a boulder a few feet away. As the fake Queen fell to the ground and onto her knees, the sandy blond let out an angry breath and took a step forward. "The Thompson sisters _'loved' _their village with all their hearts!" Another swing of the blade caused a bolt of energy to travel across the ground and towards the witch.

"Damn it!" Medusa cursed; jumping out of the way. But she was only met by the blazing green of Maka's angry eyes; the crescent shaped scythe held up above her head in a swinging motion.

"Black*Star may be annoying and have a huge ego, but he's very sweet and loyal!" The blade came down and crashed against the earth; causing rock and rubble to lift into the air as the witch jumped backwards as far away as possible. But unfortunately, Maka seemed to be quicker and threw a punch in the fake Queen's gut. "Even Tsubaki can have a scent, and it's a beautiful one!" She then screamed as Medusa rolled on the ground a few feet. Maka stood up straight and held the large crescent moon scythe in a lethal but relaxed pose; her eyes darkening and glazing in thought.

_-Maka walked down the hall as she rubbed her right eye in attempt of getting rid of the sleepiness. But her efforts were useless, so she sighed and continued on her journey. "What's that sound…?" She mumbled tiredly as she followed the very noise that had awoken her that night. She turned a corner and came up to a double doorway made from dark mahogany wood. "The Piano room…?" That's where it came from? She knew it sounded like a piano, but her tired body wouldn't let her believe it._

_"Hello?" Maka called as she opened the door and peeked inside. And it was a good thing she hadn't said it too loud, or else she would have ended the beautiful art that was being created under his fingers. "No way…" She mumbled to herself as she watched the young white haired boy's fingers dance across the ivory keys. A low, dark and sad tune drifted around the room almost as if the notes had soaked into the walls…this told her that he had been practicing for a long time that night. She wanted to go inside and tell him to go to bed…but instead she listened to the rest and shut the door quietly with a small smile on her face.-_

"And…" Maka lifted the large crescent shaped scythe and walked over to Medusa as the witch struggled to get up. "I just remembered hearing Soul play once…" Medusa looked her way, and within the Black Room, Soul smiled through their kiss. "Soul's piano playing is the best I've ever heard!" She raised the scythe up, slammed her foot onto the witch's chest to hold her down and glared. "And I'm saying that from hearing him play when he was nine!" The blade came down, blood was spilled, and the Imp finally realized what it was that made this girl so special.

**_"She has the soul of a demon slayer…a purifier of Black Blood…"_**

"YES! Maka did it!" Liz and her sister Patty yelled at the same time with their hands in the air. Everyone on their side dropped their weapons and began cheering as everyone who had been on Medusa's side began to retreat. Kid stood up straight and smiled one of the most symmetrical smiles he possibly could as Tsubaki nearly burst into joyful tears. Black*Star soon joined the sisters in their happy squealing—except his more manly like—and Excalibur only stared.

"Bakame…"

"We did it…" Soul breathed as he transformed back into his human form to sit down with crossed legs. Maka took another moment to breath as she and the weapon faced the witch and then, she nearly squealed like the sisters did and turned to face the others; yelling out to them how awesome she felt for actually succeeding. Soul smiled with shut eyes before opening them again to look at the witch. "Wha?" Medusa, during her last moments of life, held up a finger in Maka's direction and conjured up one last vector arrow; signaling her attempt in making the sacrifice. As the arrow rose, his eyes widened greatly. "MAKA!"

The sound of tearing flesh and snapping bone echoed into the night sky and blood spilt across the ground and the back of her dress as it pooled around Maka's feet; soaking into her thin Chinese shoes. She didn't even have to look or move to tell that it wasn't her blood…none of it was…

* * *

**Excalibur~ Excalibur~ Excalibur~ Excalibur~ Excalibur~ :D**

**Omigosh…WHAT! Black Blood Maka = kicking ass in style~**

**Medusa got her ass kicked—with style—hiya! And there was tons of SoMa FLUFF~! *SPLODES* They danced in the black room…just like they did in the series! Isn't that amazing how I fit that all in there? That was also a last minute thing I shoved into the story before I began posting it. (the black blood shiz)**

**Ugh…I can't type, that's why I took so long to update this time. I have a brace on my wrist because Volleyball in school screwed it up. It makes it tough to freakin type this shit up! *frustrated face goes here*ugh it hurts! **

**Not as much as Medusa hurts…HA! Take that you damn evil witch. She's finally been defeated, and all is well…I think. Maybe…Oh! And btw…next chapter(Chapter 18) is the last one. Then you have to wait until the 20th, cuz that's when I'm going to post the first chapter of Destroying a Perfect Soul. :3**

**Then you guys will love me, even more~! Nya~**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**KittyAttack:** _Oooo…Oh, and no, that's not how the black blood gets to him, and its not his soul being destroyed. It's someone else's…_

**dustbunniehailey:** _Hey that happens to me all the time. I write something, and then something happens where I have to write it again, and its not as epic as it once was. *sighs* I know your pain… And yes, they kiss! They kissed in this chapter as well. 2 TIMES! :D Does that make u happy~? :3 … Why's DA so bad? I post it on there too…lol oh and Hetalia is FTW_

**RandomDancing123_:_**_ WAAAAAAAAR! *total psycho laugh* Hahaha damn Excalibur…he was funny, no? Sparky Sparky boom boom man? I know who that is! :D You know, you're right, they DO look alike XD lol I know he's combustion man and everything…but I still call him the first nickname! It was amazing~! I totally lawld at your Medusa getting her ass kicked comment. That was just…great. Teeny tiny Evans? Lol Adnana would probably giggle to that nickname. She's got Nani, and then that. It's cute~! :3 … You play volleyball too? Does it bruise your arms or is that just me? Its bruised my arm and my wrist is all screwed up. *Cries* I want to stop but I can't 'cause its just so much fun! :D lol I just finished a sequel of one of my most fav book series *doesn't have anything interesting to say about the author* Are you even happier now that they've kissed for a second—no—third time in this chapter(two times in one chapter—Omigosh! Lol and its ok that your reviews have been short. I don't mind as long as their packed with love and support :3_

**StarSapphireWolf:** Its ok that you didn't review, I don't mind :3 I hope you liked how Maka kicked Medusa's ass in this. You sure wanted it to happen epicly…right? Lol, and well yeah…Maka does have to die, but as you can see at the end of this chapter, that might not be the case :(

**Heromaster3:** _Thank you so much! I never thought I was good at writing fighting scenes but I guess I've had practice…maybe I've gotten better… :3_

**RebelAngel91210:** _That's crazy! *gasp* 4 days? Did it even hurt?_

**SoraKazumiha:** _1: Ooh ok I understand now…lol And yeah, Medusa was a snake for a little while…*looks around slightly clueless* I think…2: I have a pair of red jeans—haven't worn them sense I bought them though. Lol Oh, and I've actually seen a picture of him in a turtle neck, and boy does he pull those off too. He's amazing. He's a god…seriously. He can pull off anything…*drools* 3: Haha, its genus with the "condom" shit XD that's just brilliant. That sounds like a good idea my friend. I always love to chill… 4 *gasp* I HAVE NO IDEA! I'm not sure if he would even let you try to comfort him. A sexy man crying in a sexy way…tis very hard to deal with. D: 5: I would never not think that was a joke…*did that make sense?) *is very tired* 6: XD Improv ftw 7: Damn stalker woman…leave meh alone D: JK XD 8: XD (back to just faces)…9: Haha, I would laugh so hard if the voice actor actually replied with the amount XD I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already asked that too…10: Heeeey, Liz don't think that way…or does she…*falls into deep thought about it* … 11: NO! Number 11 WAS on there. Read it again, read it again! I just did! _"10: It made my throat swell too :( … I cried during the movie, but I got all teary when I was listening to that song and typing. I cried the most when he killed Sam :( … I imagine everything in my head as if a movie too. That's the only way I can describe what's going on O.o …Black*Star's moment was very emotional in my head…I was scared that I wasn't able to capture the moment very well…**11:** And no…it's Crona—as you can see" 0-0…_12: …*totally confused* Ha? 13: *sniffle* I…Fail? I thought…it was…what? How…what did I do to make me fail…? Huh? What…? *cries* 14: YEEEES! 15: Medusa's a dead pedophile now :3 16: ALWAYS! I love that story so much~ You have no idea *drools* 17: I began singing it as I typed up the scene with him at the beginning XD He's ridiculous~ 18: LOLZ I wish I could have seen you when you read the SoMa fluff in this chapter. Did you flail like last time? :3 19: Thank you~ I'm normally pretty bad with fight scenes, Guess I did a good job this time, eh? 20: And your right, Asura was sexy(not as sexy as I claim Soul to be) …it really WAS a twist…_

**white-lily15:** _lol I hope you didn't die when they kissed in this chapter too XD_

**Rin Winters:** _lol thanks! I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I worked hard on it! :D You know…I have no idea why your comments aren't showing up. It's weird…_

**XxWolf-WhispererxX:** _You…your insane aren't you? O.o …I have never met—or talked to—anyone who actually WANTED the character to die…and on top of that, your REMINDED me to kill her…you're a strange one…lol_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. What happened to my Happily Ever After

************

Okay~ Just to let you know...its been awhile since i've written somthing in this Perspective...Hense: Repairing a Broken Soul...(all in Maka POV) *SIGH!* Yes...i yelled out my sigh. That means it was loud! .

**"Alice in Wonderland", "Alice of Human Sacrifice", and "Soul Eater" do not belong to me! If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 18: What happened to my "Happily Ever After"?_

They told her that she had to be sacrificed at the end of the battle. But how was that even going to come, she wondered. Medusa had died by her hands and she was safe to cheer with everyone else happily, but once that painful and terrifying noise rung threw her ears, all happiness everywhere faded to dark grim and sadness. That wasn't her blood soaking into her shoes…and she definitely knew that the rest of the group wasn't staring at her. All of their eyes were wide in horror; pupils as small as a tiny pebble, and now, Tsubaki was crying from anguish. Even Patty of all people, wore the same horrified expression as everyone else. What could have possibly gone wrong…?

Maka felt her pupils shrink as well as her sockets widened in fear. If it wasn't her blood…and if it wasn't Medusa's…than it could have only belonged to one other person. "S-S-Soul…?" She breathed with an unsteady and terrified voice as her head slowly began to look over her shoulder. Her eyes found his hair and she realized that he had his back to her, so she quickly spun around to face him; only to immediately scream out his name in shock and terror. Medusa's attack had gone right through him…blood dripped off the end of the magical arrow one drop at a time; causing Maka to explode in tears.

"Stupid Child…" Medusa gurgled as the vector arrow pulled from Soul's upper abdomen and made it disappear. The white haired man then fell limp at the knees and began to fall to the ground, but Maka caught him before he could fall and hurt himself any further. "What a pathetic creature he was…" Medusa said before shutting her eyes and turning her head up to the sky. Maka held the young man's head in her lap and glared at the witch. "Death is never a mistake." Her eyes narrowed even more as the witch spoke again. "Your death is always planned from the beginning…But when it's the wrong person to die, that's when it's a mistake." Her eyes opened and she put on a pathetic smile on her face. "Soul…your death…was a…foolish mi…stake…"

Dead.

Medusa died after her last couple of breaths and soon everyone was either on their knees or trying their best to walk over to the young woman; only finding that they can't move an inch. "Soul…what were you thinking…" Maka sobbed as she looked down to the young man's face. And to her surprise, his eyes were open and he was looking at the witch's newly revealed soul with an expressionless face. "S-Soul!" She cried as tears fell off of her face and onto his. He slowly looked her way as she desperately tried to wipe her tears and his blood away from his lips and chin. As she held him, more blood seeped up from underneath his suit and more tears fell.

"Maka…stop crying…"

"I can't!" Maka yelled as she pressed her right hand on the wound to give it pressure. He winced on impact but soon his face relaxed and he held up a weak hand to brush some of her hair from her tear drenched face. "Soul, you're going to die if you don't get treatment!" She gasped as she kept pressing down on the wound. But it was no use…since the vector arrow had gone straight through, he was bleeding from both sides…not just the front. "You…you can't…"

"It's ok…" Soul muttered as his hand kept brushing a few strands of her hair to the side. Maka gasped and looked at him with a shocked expression as his hand then fell to lie on his chest. "It's just a dream right?" He gave her a small crooked grin that didn't show teeth and her eyes widened greatly. "When you wake up…go to the orphanage and find Marie. She'll tell you where I went."

"What!" She gasped as he looked at her with dying crimson eyes. "N-No! This isn't a dream! It can't be!" She then shouted to him; feeling people finally start to make their way over. "If this was a dream then I'd be able to think you up as ok and _'not' _dying!" She shut her eyes tightly and fell silent—besides a few hiccups and sobs—before opening them again. He was still watching her as blood pooled out of his wound and fell to the ground below. "See? You're still dying! You're not alright, Soul! This isn't a dream! This is real! It's all real!"

"About god damn time…you idiot."

Maka watched as his eyes shut and then, everything seemed to fall silent. He stopped breathing, His arms were limp, and…he was beginning to turn pale.

"Soul?" Maka shouted as she shook him with her bloody hands. He made no response to her whatsoever and her eyes grew full of anguish; causing her to hug his head close and sob as loudly as she possibly could. "No! Soul, please don't go!" She cried as his blood stained her special battle dress. This wasn't supposed to happen! Soul wasn't supposed to die, she was! It was "The Alice" who was supposed to die, and now look where they were… "SOUL!"

"When I told her Soul might have done something heroic…" Tsubaki began through her tears as she and the group stood a few feet away from Maka; causing all but the sandy blond to look her way. "I…I didn't have this in mind…" The Princess held back a few tears as best as possible as Maka screamed and wheezed into Soul's skull; yelling for him to return to her as if her whole life depended on it…though, it almost seemed like it did.

"Way to jinx it, Tsubaki." Black*Star mumbled as he reached up with his right hand and wiped a tear away before it could fall. The Princess broke down after that and fell to her knees to weep within her hands. She and Soul had grown up together…he almost seemed like her younger brother.

"No…Soul…" Kid breathed as he fell to his knees again and stared in sadness. Both of the Thompson sisters stared for a little while longer before breaking down again and falling beside the Prince to cry once more.

"I'm sorry to say, but this is no time for tears."

Kid and the others looked up and over to the right—all except for Maka that is. "F-Father!" Kid gasped as he got to his feet to bow to the Shinigami. Everyone besides for the weeping blond stood and bowed to him as well and the Shinigami came closer to Maka, but was interrupted by his son. "Father, how did you…?" The mask his father owned gestured over to where he came from and they all looked to see Crona standing alone with a mournful expression on her face. Kid smiled lightly; still trying to hold back the tears he held for Soul. "Thank you Crona," She nodded and looked away with a blush, but almost immediately going back to her mournful stage.

"Maka-Chan~" Shinigami whispered as he shrunk down to her height and set a large white hand on her shoulder. Her shoulders bounced up and down as she sobbed and hiccupped, and the holes in his mask that were supposed to be his eyes, narrowed sadly. "I'm sorry dear, but you must go home before anything else happens…" He then said to her as Excalibur trotted over to stand nearby; his cane firmly pressed onto the ground. "If Medusa somehow springs back into life, she could seriously hurt you, you must return home before she can get the chance," He looked up and over to a few men, that they hadn't ever noticed before. "Dispose of her body before she can get the chance to try and possess someone with her snake."

"Yes, sir"

Maka sniffed a couple more times before finally reaching up to wipe her nose with her finger. Then she used her sleeve to wipe away the wetness from her face and looked up at the King. "Sh-Shinigami-Sama…" She muttered as the King looked at her again. The holes he had for eyes narrowed sadly again as she nearly erupted into tears again. "I…I don't want to go…Soul…he…"

"Maka-Chan, you don't belong here…" Shinigami said to her as she began to hiccup and sob again; still holding Soul in her lap. "At least not right now…you have things to clear up back at home." He lifted his large hand from her shoulder and set it on her head. "If you want to stay, come back in a day. Once you pass back through the door, it will seal you out for a full twenty four hours…Excalibur made sure that time stopped when you passed through, so you'll be able to go back and join the party as if only a few minutes had gone by…" Everyone looked at Excalibur and lifted a brow. How did _'he' _do '_that'_? "Excalibur, will you please…?"

"Hai." The white creature took a step forward and held up his cane; causing Maka to glare menacingly and throw her arms around Soul in case something were to happen. But, he only poked her in the forehead with the very end of it and immediately things became a little fuzzy. They began to fade out of existence, and so did Soul. Her eyes widened and she looked around to see that everyone was disappearing, so she squeezed the dead body in her arms a little more. Excalibur turned and began walking away from them all as this happened. "Bakame…" He threw his cane over his shoulder and begin to hum a song to himself and was soon gone out of their sights; causing Kid and Black*Star to sigh.

"Finally…"

"Why are you all fading?"

Tsubaki looked at the young woman as she hugged Soul's body, and her eyes narrowed. "We're not fading Maka," She then said to her; causing the other's forest green eyes to look her way. "You are…" Maka's eyes widened and she looked at Soul again; her face feeling dry and crusty from sobbing. "Good-Bye Maka-Chan…." Just as Tsubaki's voice was heard, everything went black and her legs fell to let her float in mid air. Her face darkened sadly as she realized she was back in the tree and she was subconsciously reaching for the doorknob to get out. Her hands took hold of the handle, and her legs hovered down so she could stand upright on the glass platform with three narrow eyes she now recognized to belong to the Kishin. She shoved the door open with a grim expression and toppled down onto the ground with a thud.

_Chirp_

Maka's head perked up and she glanced over to the tree to her right. The blue bird that she spotted before going into the tree in the first place was still making its nest like it had been. The King had been right…It may have been days there, but it was only a second in the real world. Meaning that the party was still in session, and… "Ox still needs my answer…" Maka sighed and stood up to brush herself off but froze in place when she noticed what she was wearing. It was her dress again, but it was the torn up version: the one that went up above her knees! Her hair was a mess, there was dirt on her face, arms and legs and the three cuts from Jack the Ripper still existed. "Great…" She breathed as she began making her way back down the hill. But then, something snapped and she was nearly thrown off all balance. Her right boot's heel broke. "Double great…"

* * *

When she had arrived back at the party, she heard whispers from people who were curious on where she had run off to. She tried to make herself seem as less depressed as possible as she limped—no thanks to her broken boot—around the corner and came into view; immediately gaining everyone's attention. Ox gaped from where he had proposed to her, Kim and Jacqueline both smacked hands over their mouths and stared at her in surprise and shock, Spirit's jaw was practically on the ground in shock and Kami stood there blushing in embarrassment. Maka forced a smile and waved.

"H-Hey…I'm back."

"MAKA! DARLING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Maka dropped her hand and walked over to Ox to stand by him. "I…I found this curiously odd looking man and began chasing him," She told them all before looking at Kim. "You know him, the young man with the blue hair," She nodded back to the blond and she used her hands to fluff out the mini skirt that she had already gotten used to. "Well, he lead me to a steep hill and I tripped, broke my boot heel, rolled for a little while, tore me dress into shreds, and fell into a bush; cutting my arm like so," She held up a hand to present the three large cuts before looking down sadly. "I bumped my head pretty hard…and I gave this proposal some thought…" Ox's parents who had been staring at her with disgust the whole time shook their heads and leaned in to pay attention while she faced their son. "I won't marry you."

"Thank you…"

Ox had whispered it so quietly, only she could hear it. So she nodded to him and set a hand on his shoulder before looking out to the crowd. "Ox doesn't love me…he loves Kim." She held out her hand to point out the pink haired woman, and she gasped; blushing in pure embarrassment. "And Kim loves him…so I'm not going to get in their way. Kim is a good friend of mine. I'd be breaking her heart if I married him." Maka looked at Mr. and Mrs. Ford. "I apologize…but, I don't love him…I love someone else…"

Both of them looked at her for a moment before stuffing their noses in the air and looking away from her; silently telling her to scram. So Maka turned to her father and set a hand on his shoulder as he whined about her skirt being so short. "Papa, I'm sure Ox is the only guy you'll approve of me marrying…but it's not going to happen ok?" He looked at her with soggy aqua eyes and she forced another smile. "Besides…I can see it in your face…you didn't even want me to marry him all at the same time…"

"It's sad because it's true! OH-MAKA~! Papa loves you and Mama the most~!"

Maka stepped away from him as he tried to hug her bare legs. She looked at her Mom in the eye and saw the acceptance in her eyes. Her mother was truly proud of her, even if she was breaking dress code law at the moment. "You're welcome," Maka said to her before kissing her on the cheek and walking away to grab Stein from the back of the crowd. "I want to go home, Stein. Take me." He tossed his cigarette on the ground and nodded before leading her to the car.

"Yes, of course…"

Kim and Jacqueline watched as the sandy blond made her way out of sight and sadly the pink haired woman looked at her drink. 'What could have really happened to her…?' She thought to herself as she stared at her reflection. 'She couldn't have gone _'there'_ …could she?'

"Psst!"

Kim and her best friend both turned around at the same time and saw a head of neon blue peeking around the corner of hedges. A distressed expression that they rarely ever saw on the young man was clearly visible as he held up hand and gestured them to come over. "Kim…" Black*Star whispered with a choked up voice. "W-We need you…right now." She nearly dropped her drink as Jacqueline gave her a worried look. Whenever Black*Star looked this anguished…this sad…there had to be something wrong. Especially since Maka had arrived all torn up and depressed like that. "It's…" The ninja body guard gulped as the two women made their way over secretly.

"Black*Star, what happened?"

"S-Soul needs your help."

* * *

Stepping out of the black car, Maka eyed the tall building in front of her carefully. It had been a few days since she left Death City, and now she was going to find out for sure that everything she learned from Tsubaki and Soul was true. It was the orphanage she and Soul met in. The orphanage that she left him behind in. It didn't change at all…it still looked somewhat like a gothic church, and it still had the lush green grass in the front. The only thing that was new to her was the flowers in every window. Marie probably wanted to spice the place up a bit…

"I'm going in for a little while, Stein." Maka said through the open window; receiving a nod in return. So she turned around; patted down her summer dress from the long car ride and continued on her way towards the front door. She didn't even need to knock, all she did was open it and enter; nearly being stampeded by a group of playing children. "Watch where you're going, please…" Maka called out to them as they ran and slid around a corner to her left. She smiled lightly before walking over to the steps but stopped to glance a little over to the right. An Elevator…it was used for kids who couldn't walk. Soul had used it for the first year he was there, since he wouldn't move from the wheelchair.

Trying not to cry, the sandy blond continued on her way up the stairs; her hand lightly tracing the railing as she did so. She remembered that her room was downstairs, and Soul's room was upstairs. But Marie's Office was also upstairs so that's where she was headed. She passed a few bedrooms and soon came to a door that led to the warden's office. "Marie?" She called as she knocked on the door; hearing a muffled "Enter" as a response. The sandy blond entered the office and shut the door behind her; only to see the blond woman with the eye patch looking away with a phone on her ear. Then after a moment, the phone came down and golden eyes met green.

"Hello, can I help you—" Marie's mouth slammed shut as she took another look at the woman before her. "M-Maka-Chan!" She called happily before standing up from behind the desk. She then ran over to the younger woman and hugged her tightly within her arms. "Oh! It's so good to see you after so long!" She said as she squeezed Maka tightly. The sandy blond giggled within the other woman's arms and as soon as they had pulled away, Marie had a large smile on her one eyed face. "You've grown so much! You must have some kind of family am I right? Have you come to adopt?"

"No," Maka said with a small smile at the cheerful warden. "I…I actually came to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, go ahead then." Marie said with a smaller but still cheerful smile. She then held out her hand to present to her the chair in front of the desk. "Go ahead and sit down," Maka nodded and they both made their way over to the desk, then both sat in their seats and looked at each other. "So…first question! Throw it at me!" Marie said jokingly; lifting two fists in the air. "I can take anything you got!" Maka smiled and breathed out a small laugh before putting on a somewhat more serious face.

"Did…Soul ever get adopted?"

"Soul?" Marie asked; receiving a nod in response. Her hands fell to her lap and she nodded back. "Yes actually…" She then said; causing Maka's eyes to slightly widen. "Soul and I were actually on our way out the door to do our daily grocery shopping since he volunteered to go. A group of people had been walking by, and the father of the group took one look at Soul and approached us, asking if he was Soul Evans. I told him "yes" of course, and almost immediately he asked to adopt him. Soul was quite surprised but once the man told him his name, he seemed to recognize the family. They were…uh…" She set a hand on her chin to think for a moment as Maka waited. "I-It's on the tip of my tongue…" Maka narrowed her eyes.

"The Nakatsukasa Family?"

"Yes, that was it!" Marie said with a snap of her fingers. "The Nakatsukasa family adopted him that day…" She laughed lightly with a big smile, but once she noticed the grim look on the other woman's face she calmed. "How did you guess that anyway…?" She then asked slowly as her hands lied upon the desk. Maka's lip twitched up into a small smile and Marie's eyes widened. "Were you able to see him again? Is that why you knew…?" Maka nodded. "Oh, that's great, because I got to as well. He came to visit for awhile when he was thirteen. Just like you did, he came out of nowhere to see how everything was going…he asked me where you had gone, and I told him…that's probably the reason you two saw each other…maybe you can both come visit sometime together—"

"He's dead." Maka stated quietly; causing the warden to fall silent. Marie's only visible eye then widened greatly began to water. "I…I was only able to see him for a few days, and he was killed." Maka mumbled as she, herself, tried to hold back tears. "There were some things he told me…that I wanted you to confirm…that's all…" She got to her feet and stared at the ground; letting a few more tears fall near her feet. Then, a few sobs lifted into the air and she realized they weren't her's. "Marie…?" She looked up slowly to see the Warden sobbing within her hands from her side of the desk.

"He was such…a nice…young man…"

"I know..." Maka breathed as she made her way over to comfort the crying woman. She let her eyes shut and leak with many tears of her own and couldn't help but see his face within her mind. The image of them dancing within the black room played back in her head over and over…his laughter and his teasing forever ringing in her ears. "I know…"

* * *

"I'm leaving…"

"Leave then," Maka said right back to her father as she sat in the dining room alone; her father standing in the archway near the front door. The red-head weakly smiled at her before picking his bag up to leave for work. As soon as he was out the door, she got to her feet and made her way over to the kitchen. She entered the room, found the fridge and opened the door to look within. Her eyes scanned the shelves and soon she found a nice ripe apple, took it and shut the fridge. Before even taking a bite, she made herself a drink—a very weak brand of whisky—made her way over to the sink and put the apple under the water to wash it.

Depressing…

That's what her life felt like now that Soul was dead and her life within Death City had come and gone. It had been that way when he had died in her arms…and it still was.

Washing the green fruit, her forest colored eyes looked up and through the window. Something had caught her eye, and the very thing was a fancy black car pulling up and stopping right in front of her lawn. Maka watched closely as the passenger doors window rolled down. The figure behind it then opened it and stepped out. It was the only daughter of the Nakatsukasa family…Tsubaki, the Princess of Camellia's.

As Maka took a drink of her whisky, the apple dropped from her hand and rolled just far enough so it didn't go down the drain. Not only did Tsubaki step out of the car, but so did Black*Star. He stepped out of the back seat closest to the home; wearing that hugely annoying grin on his face. For a moment, Maka narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the blue haired body guard, but as soon as the back seat door on the other side opened, she left the kitchen and found herself opening the front door with the hand that didn't hold the glass of whisky.

"Oh! Hey Maka! I was just about to come up and get ya!" Black*Star called as he stopped along the walkway that led to her front door. He then set his hands on his hips and jerked a thump over his shoulder. "Tsubaki and I brought you a little present for saving Death City!" Maka shot him a glare for being so casually happy, but it faded away as soon as he took her free hand and smiled more. "You wanna see it? Come on!" He pulled her down the trail a little too forcibly; causing her drink to spill over the sides of the glass cup. "Quickly!" Black*Star shouted as Maka freed herself to walk around the rear end of the car to meet up with the Princess as she reached inside with a smile on her face.

As she took another sip of her whisky, the sandy blond lifted a brow. The Princess had taken out a pair of crutches and set them up against the car so they wouldn't fall. "You brought me…" Maka began as the glass cup came away from her lips. "…Crutches?" Tsubaki giggled and shook her head as she held out her left hand into the inside of the car again. "Then what…?"

"They brought me, you idiot."

The voice made her heart skip a beat. It was low and rough but she recognized it almost immediately. Her free hand was close to her lips to show how shocked she really was as she watched a white haired man rise from inside of the car. He had his hand in Tsubaki's for support, which immediately told her that the crutches belonged to him… Who was he? It was the very person who had died within her arms in that "dream". That world she called Death City, that world where she fought and killed Medusa and her Champion the Kishin God. He was alive…? He was actually _'alive'_?

"S-Soul…?"

He smiled. "Hey Maka…"

Said girl opened her mouth and immediately looked at her drink. She held it up to her nose, sniffed it and looked at Soul again. Was she…_'drunk'_? Was she hallucinating things…? "Maka…" Black*Star began as he reached over and slid the glass cup from her hands; her green eyes firmly on the white haired musician, never daring to look away. "This is real…that's really Soul…" She heard him then mumble as the glass was set on the back of the car. Soul watched her stare for another moment before he rolled his eyes and reached for his crutches so he could stand on his own, but the young woman didn't even give him time to do so.

"AK!"

Maka had tackled the white haired musician in a hug; causing him to stumble backwards. But the Princess and the body guard were quick and had both found a way to get behind him and keep him standing. "I thought you were dead!" Maka sobbed into his shoulder as she helped him stand as well even though she was still hugging him tightly. "You died! Medusa killed you!"

"She tried," She heard Tsubaki say from behind Soul. Then, when the musician was balanced, the Princess and Body Guard leaned against the car with a sigh. "We were able to contact a good witch who had been banished from Death City because of an accidental bad deed…" She said to the sandy blond who was still hugging Soul tightly; as if he was going to disappear at any moment. Both of them looked at the black haired woman as she looked at the sky. "She was a healer…so we found her and had her heal Soul's wounds. He slept for weeks, but when he finally woke up, we waited until he could walk and brought him here…"

"Who was the witch…?" Maka breathed in question as she eyed the two people leaning on the car.

"You know her," Black*Star answered with a grin; causing Maka to gasp in question. The blue haired ninja let out a light laugh and smiled a little less. "Pink hair…green eyes," He then said to her. "Her name is Kim Diehl," Maka's eyes widened greatly at the mention of her pink haired friend. "She and her friend Jacqueline are both witches from Death City. Kim was banished and she brought Jackie along with her…Haven't been allowed in Death City since. So that's why we brought Soul here instead of dragging Kim there!"

"But she acted so casually around you…like she didn't know you…"

"Uh, hello? It's called acting…"

"And Kim seems to be good at that…" Soul mumbled to himself; causing Maka to pull away and look up into his eyes. "I mean…at healing…look," He struggled to free his arm and reach up to pull his dress shirt down a little to reveal bandages that wrapped around his shoulder and chest. "Ok well…you can't see…but Kim left no scar at all…I still only have one…" Let out a sigh and buttoned up the first two buttons before shrugging his shoulder over to the crutches. "Since I can't exactly walk yet, Tsubaki got those for me…other than that, I'll be just fine in a few more days…" Maka looked at the walking supporters before looking at him again. Something about being in the real world changed him. He didn't have that crazy and insane aura floating around him as thickly as it was in Death City…He was the boy from the orphanage alright…She could see it now…she definitely could…

"Soul…" Maka breathed; gaining his attention. He looked her way and before he could respond, she caught his lips with her own. Black*Star made faces as if he wanted to barf while Tsubaki just smiled sweetly. When Maka pulled away she hugged him again, but this time, she had a large smile on her face. "I love you…" She breathed as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "…So much…" Soul smiled and echoed her words right back as he set a hand on the back of her head. "I promised you we'd see each other again…remember...I knew it would come true." He nodded to her but leaned back a little as she pulled away to glare at him menacingly. "Oh…And don't you dare scare me like that again!" His eyes widened as a book was held up in one hand. "Even if you do get brought back to life…I will kill you again, personally!"

"Heh…O-ok! I promise Maka! I promise I won't!"

**END**

* * *

**Holy Crab Cakes, it's done~**

**I finished yet another Soul Eater story! That's number 2! (besides all the oneshots) Next is definitely D.A.P.S, but maybe I'll start posting another story at the same time. I have four other stories I'm working on besides D.A.P.S and they're called "Void", "Piano on the Hill", "Hero" and "Impossible" plus a few more that are still only one paragraph ideas at the moment. And a couple more that are only oneshots. Geez…this is what happens when I get ideas and have no clue where to put them.**

**Anyway, how did this chapter work out for you? Did'ya like it? Did it go too fast? Did it suck? Mah god…do I always get this curious about the last chapter of my stories? I mean…the last chapter is one of the hardest to write. It's always hard to make an ending. One simple little thing could screw it up and then people are all like "that was such a cheesy ending" and whatnot….god…this…is probably cheesy huh? …**

**I'm putting too much thought into this, aren't I?**

**Uh…well…since I don't really know what to say, I'll just tell you that "Destroying a Perfect Soul" is still planned to come out on September 20th, but depending on how things go, it could be a little earlier than that ( two days early at the most ) … and the next story coming maybe during D.A.P.S might be one of the ones I listed up there, maybe you should vote~ That should be interesting. You don't have to though…I'm not forcing you. **

**AAAAND I am soooo happy all you guys stuck through with this story and I'm so thankful for all the support and love I got from you guys. I really hope the waits were worth it and I hope that the time and dedication you put into reading this was all worth it too. For those of you who didn't like it… …get over it and read something else.**

**XD**

**Thanks guys! See you next time! :D**

**FEEDBACK TIME~~!**

**Heromaster3:** _EXCALIBUR~! :3 lol_ _Thank you so much! I'd love it if I could serve such a bowl everyday XD Thanks for sticking with the story through all this time, I hope you keep reading my work :D_

**StarSapphireWolf:** _I know that you're upset about the ending, but…I still hope you liked it. Oh, and yes, the 20th. Maybe even sooner :3 It's going to be epic I hear from my amazing beta reader :D I hope you'll be able to wait for it like you say you can. You're welcome for this epic read and thank you so much for sticking with it till the end. I hope it was really worth the time and effort to read it~ Oh and my wrist is just fine now, thank you :D_

**dustbunniehailey:** _That's great! Glad you didn't mess up that time. *crosses fingers* hope you don't screw up this time lol. I hope you liked the end result of this chapter even though you were excited to see who it was instead of Maka. Anyway, I agree with you on DA's little problem there…lol and as you can see there's only this chapter left. Hope that didn't disappoint you at all :3 Thanks for reading and sticking with the story since you came in. Hope it was worth the time and effort to read it…_

**KittyAttack:** _I'm glad~! I hope you liked this chapter too :3 It makes me so happy to hear how well I described the fight scene. You have no idea *is extremely content* lol doesn't everyone have that reaction to Excalibur. Just writing about him made me laugh every three seconds and want to throw my computer across the room at the same time XD … *sniffle* thank you so much for the comment about the power in every word…i…No one's ever told me that and it made me all warm inside…you have no idea 0-0 uh…anyway…as for your guess…no, your further away than you were before. Lol Sorry~_

**Bunnyiesx3:** _Thank You~! :D I'm glad you love it! Hey, I don't mind that you didn't review or comment. I'm totally fine with it as long as you've been enjoying the story. I hope that's how you think…I feel a little honored that this is actually the first ever story you've reviewed. I'm glad to have been your first (lol that sounded funny…) and yes D.A.P.S is coming soon. September 20th or maybe even sooner :D Great right? YESSS! Lol thank you again. I will keep up the good work, and I will get plenty of rest. Hope you make your account soon so you can get alerts that tell you when I post D.A.P.S!_

**Rin Winters:** _EXCALIBUR~! Lol He's annoying no matter what's going on, trust me. In the middle of the apocalypse the zombies will be running away from HIM…trust me…I know these things lol XD … There you are Rin, I hope you liked the end. Even though it was Soul who had gotten hurt. At least he turned out ok, right? Whew…thanks for sticking with this until the end from where ever you first pitched in. Oh yeah...the very BEGINNING! Nya~! Thanks so much. Hope you can wait for D.A.P.S~_

**SoraKazumiha:** **_1:_**_ No we don't…I was expecting Arachne to actually turn into a spider, but that never happened *sigh* lol and yes, that was one of the best fights ever XD **2:** lol I know right? It's just red fabric sewed together to look like pants…lol and yes I saw him in one. It was some kind of Christmas picture with the Soul Eater crew and he was in a dark blue turtle neck that matched Maka's. They were all sitting by the Christmas tree and a fire place opening presents and stuff. It was cute…I don't remember where I saw it though, sorry :( **3:** I think I heard the folks talking about a trip to Canada today o.O whoa… **4:** I'm not sure, maybe if we ask Maka, she'd be able to tell us what to do about him D: **5:** GAH! I was just tired, I swear I'm not stupid *looks around quickly* **6:** So am I. I actually take part in my school's "Comedy Sports" its all Improv just like the show "whose line is it anyway" XD…its awesomesause. I saw what u did thar…:iconimhappyplz: **7:** I'm not accusing you of anything…*looks around and whistles* **8:** No idea~ **9:** That would be freaking awesome! What if he was a SoulXMaka fan? ….*splodes* lol are you seriously going to count all of those lines? I just counted my lines in the play I'm going to be in and I was done by the 100th line…good luck my friend…lolz **10:** Damn interwebz D: … **11:** GAH! **12:** Oooo Now I get it 8D **13:** It was supposed to be some kind of other language…I don't think it was Hebrew…I don't fail *pouty face* **14:** DUH! **15:** Oh shit…sorry…You shouldn't do that…lol **16:** Yes rly! I love it a lot~ One of my fav fan fictions out there :D **17:** Hell yeah he is! So much better than anything else lol Oh and I'm not surprised…**18:** Haha I guess so~ What did you think of THIS one though? XD **19:** Haha I am American…just wanted to try it. Sounded fun, da? XD **20:** I totally agree with your list there, but Kid is definitely before Excalibur in mine. *nods*_ **_21: _**_Black*Star is so loveable anyway~ He's so much better than Naruto will ever be, I swear…I love your little comparison battle there. It was amazing. Of course Black*Star would win it XD lolz as much as it makes me laugh, I hope you really didn't pee. That would be very embarrassing. 8D **22:** Haha, does my Excalibur moment inspire you in something…? :D **23:** lol it's the best way to describe something when you're looking into a reflection for the first time like that. "Whoa he's shirtless!" *nosebleed* **24:** She spread her legs…for you 0-0 …jk….maybe… XD_

**RandomDancing123_:_**_ Excalibur~ Is amazingly annoying XD lol thank Shinigami you didn't get in trouble! That would have been pretty bad…lol Hey, I know its pretty depressing that Soul was the one who got hurt, but at least everything turned out ok in the end right? Whew~ Oh, and Sokka is for the win. He's amazing, and I love how he's always so sarcastic and funny XD And the book series I finished was the "Immortal" series. The books are "Immortal" and "Betrayal" .. I wish there was a third :( … you are very lucky that your wrists to bruise. My other arm is finally starting to get all bruised up because I've been wearing the brace. My setting test came and because of the brace and can't turn my wrist like I should so I got a 4 outta 5 I was like "GOD DAMN IT!" Ugh…I was so good at setting before I got that brace too *is terribly sad* anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even if it was the last~ Was it worth the wait…I feel like it took a little while longer than usual to update. Oh and maybe you won't have to wait till the 20th…there's always the time I decide that maybe I should post a little sooner than planned, or maybe I'll start posting another series at the same time a little sooner than the 20th :D maybe…and really? Ur sis didn't know that? XD I even knew that and I haven't read or seen ANYTHING that involved Excalibur…Oh, and your right about learning stuff from Mulan. I've actually taught myself a bunch of shit from that movie and Naruto and Black*Star :3 I now know how to defend myself from guys who wanna kidnap me~! :D Oh…you meant for stories…uh *looks around quickly* um..anyway …lolz I hope you liked this chapter. I made them kiss again in the end just for you~! Because you asked :3 Thank you~ I hope you stick around for all the other stories~ Damn Excalibur *shakes head*_

**XxWolf-WhispererxX:** _Look…I'm sorry, but its what I planned, so it kinda had to happen like that. Sorry :( …I'm not killing anyone but Medusa and Asura. Anyway, thanks…I'm glad you enjoyed the Excalibur scene lol … I had to watch his annoying episodes again just to remember what exactly he talks about all the time lol oh and sorry…Not killing Maka :3 and yes…your just a little insane lol_

**animefanatic4life:**_No it was Crona lol *Isn't sure if you'll see this quite yet* But here, have a cookie anyway~ oh and..sorry but I always write Crona like that. It's a habit I can't change no matter how hard I try. Sorry if it bothers you. Oh and yes, that songs from the Vocaloids. I love it a lot its really cool :D Thanks for reading! XD_

**YukianyaAsukaiKozakura****: **_Hola~! Yes, I did write that :D I'm glad you like both of these~! Always happy to meet another fan of my work. Lol yes you got all of the identities right~! :D Exactly too! Oh and..well…I'm not much of a KidXCrona person, I'm a KidxLiz fan…but I added that little moment in the beginning between them for you. If that wasn't enough, I'm sorry~ _

**LuWho:** _I didn't end it there! D: lol well, my updates are normally really fast, but this one took a little while longer than usual. Hope you didn't wait long~ :D I tried to get it up as fast as possible. …Did you read "Repairing a Broken Soul"? You said you just found this one so I was curious if you've read that…It was my first Soul Eater story and is also my most popular fanfiction in all the three years I've been writing :3_

**ALL DONE! REVIEW PEOPLE! I use your kind words in my writing! So press that speech bubble thing right there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
